Knight of Fear
by Screwball6580
Summary: Fear ZenDragon, a Half-demon merges with a boy named Shadow, and together they protect their beloved city from the many challenges in his fight to save his city, even if he has to kill his own father
1. Black Knight of Fear

A/N I modeled my OC after nightmare from soul caliber without the mutated arm and I'm aware of the grammar and spelling but I would still love a review on this story this us a Powerpuff girls Z fanfiction

Please leave a review about this story thanks

* * *

 **Black Knight of FEAR**

 **Shadows Pov**

My name is Shadow Waves and my new life all started when I was 10 years old and attended Minato Ward Takamatsu Junior High School in new Townsville, I was on my way to my father's laboratory/home from that pitiful place they call a school, when I heard an explosion I looked up to see a black light coming straight for me, I didn't have time to react as I was hit aby the black ball of energy. For some reason I didn't feel anything wrong with me, so I just thought it was just some kind of prank from my schoolmates. I finally made it home with no worries until I saw my father professor William Waves running around the lab with equipment in his arms, he stopped when saw me at the door.

"Ah shadow your home, good go get the energy gun will yah"

I sighed and nodded. I went straight to the table and grabbed the gun, and went outside and handed it to him, he then turned it on and one of black energy rays began to make its way towards the lab, but it wasn't heading for my father's energy box, it was heading straight for me.

"Oh no not again" the moment I said that I started to run but tripped on one of the cords of my father's energy gun and the black energy hit me for the second time today but this time I felt anger like nothing I've ever known and before I knew it I was changing my body was engulfed with a dark shadow and my body grew, my muscles increased, my skin turned grayish black, my eyes turned blood red, and blueish black armor formed around me when the transformation ended there was a explosion of shadow

 **Fear's Pov**

I awoke to sight of darkness then just as it appeared it disappeared just as fast, I looked around only to see that I was in some sort of laboratory and a man in a white coat, I kneel down to meet him at eye level and greeted him

 **"Good evening kind sir, I am Fear warrior of nightmares, and I am in need of some help"** then all of a sudden an alarm on one of the machines went off and grabbed my gun(the gun is similar to the double barrel gun that beelzemon used in digimon tamers) aimed and said **"NIGHTMARE SHOOTER"** and blew two holes in the wall

"Okay why don't you hand me the gun and let's take a walk shall we?" Said the man in the white coat

 **"Okay as you wish this is as I assume to your place of residents?"**

"As a matter of fact it is..umm Fear was it?, this my laboratory my name is Professor William Waves now let's go to an _old...friend_ to take a look at you okay?"

 **"As you wish Professor Waves and if I may ask who is this friend of yours"**

"His name is Professor Utonium he's an old classmate of mine"

We left the laboratory and headed down about 4 blocks until we were at a set of gates.

"Okay this is an old classmates laboratory and I can see he isn't home so let's go in, break down the gates"

 **"Okay if you say so but I Will need my gun back"**

The professor handed me my gun I then pointed The gun at the gates and said **"NIGHTMARE SHOOTER"** and blew the gates away. The professor then told me to follow him, he lead me to the back of the building and told me to bust open The wall to which I did he then told me to wait here and to keep watch.

It didn't take long just about 13 minutes and he came out with a belt and a barrel that was leaking some kind of black goop

"Come on let's go back to the lab and I'll make a few adjustments"

It was taking quite awhile for the professor to configuring the belt to work for my dark energy so I quietly left the laboratory and went for a real walk but in the middle of my walk I bumped into a strange animal it was as tall as me and eminated the same dark aura as me, I also just noticed he looked really angry at me

"Stupid smelly human don't you know who I am, I am Mojo Jojo the smartest ape who will rule the world"

 **"Nice to meet you I am Fear warrior of nightmares, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going I'm sorta new to this town, wait did you call me stupid?"**

"Why yes Mojo did, Mojo sees every smelly human as stupid and smelly."

 **"Whatever I'm gonna finish my walk"**

Mojo then got my attention to ask me a question.

 **"Sure, what do you want?"**

"Mojo Jojo would like to know why are you wearing a full set of armor like a freak?"

My eyes grew with anger I slowed my heart and said

 **"I'm sorry but could you repeat that?"**

"Mojo Jojo ask why are you wearing a suit of armor like a fre..."

Mojo didn't finish his sentence for I sent him flying straight to a building that said Swords of History Museum, I walked in the building, looked at the receptionist and apologized for the mess and said it would be safer for her to leave. I turned to see Mojo Jojo with two different old and rusted swords in his hands, one was known as a Glam blade and the other was some sort of metal blue and judging from the only two display cases busted open the other sword was known in history as the Soul Sword. Mojo began his attack so I began to draw my gun but he knocked it out of my hand with the Soul Sword and slashed my neck with the Glam blade only to have it shatter against my armor, I grabbed his cloak and took the broad sword from his grasp not only did the sword pulsate with dark energy it also began to change it grew bigger and was starting to look brand new as if it had never aged a day since it was made.

 **"Thanks Mojo because of you I have a new** **weapon"** I said as i placed the sword to my back and it magnetically stuck

I left the museum only to be stopped by three girls about ten years old, they lowered themselves to meet me at eye level. I turned ignoring what they were saying and continued my walk, my walk was interrupted again by the three girls.

"Hey we're trying to talk to you" said the one in the green outfit

 **"I know I just don't care now leave me alone so I can finish my walk"**

They stopped trying to get my attention as I kept ignoring them until I overheard the green ones conversation

"Man what a freak thinking he's all high and mighty and what's with that ar..."

 **"NIGHTMARE SHOOTER"** I said as I shot the green one and sent her flying into the side of a building the other two look at me with fear as they could finally see my dark aura, they spawned their weapons the red one had what looked like a yoyo and the blue one had some sort of staff with a huge ring at the top they began to strike me to no avail their movements were to slow for me, about three minutes pass and I got bored and use a special move on them I move as fast as I can to gain some distance between us and lifted my arms towards the girls and call forth my ability

 **"NIGHTMARE WAVE"**

all three girls fell to the ground screaming from their greatest fear in a dream like trance but that is only part of what nightmare wave does it also partially erases the memory of me

 **"I will hold on to your memories of me until the time is right"**

and with that I leave them screaming behind me leaving three colored orbs in my hand, one pink, one light blue, and one green,

 _2 hours later_

I went back to the lab only to find an angry Professor Waves looking at me but he took a deep breath and motioned for me to follow him, he led me to a table that held a black belt with a yellow buckle with a black F in the center he looked at me and told me to put it on, I hesitated a little but put it on anyway but the moment I did I was engulfed in darkness.

 **Shadows Pov**

I woke up in my bed I looked at the clock it was 2:43am my mouth was dry so I went down stairs to get some water and noticed that my father was asleep at his desk so I woke him up and told him to go to bed but when he saw me it looked like he didn't know me but then I looked at the mirror and saw that my skin was paler my eyes were darker and my hair was not only black but was longer. I looked back at my father and asked him what happened he explained everything that transpired yesterday and how he took and configured one of Professor Utonium energy belts to seal and control my new dark energy.

"Listen I'm pulling you out of school until you learn how to control your black energy and maybe be able to change into Fear at will and even use his powers in your current state, what do you say?" Said my father with a reassuring look

I looked down to the floor and asked my father what if I couldn't control it but he reassured me

"So dad, when and where do we start" I asked

"We start first thing in the mourning and we'll start with transforming into your dark form" and with that we went to bed cause tomorrow we start my training.

 _Four years later(present day)_

The final summer of my training ended and I was about to start my freshman year at the new Townsville's high school.

I went straight to my uncle's office(which was also the principles office) to inform him that I will be attending his school. I entered the office with the usual bored look on my face

"What's up uncle Scott looks like I'll be going to attending your school and I assume my father told you what to do when he calls you correct?"

"Hello Shadow it's good to see you again and yes I know I have to call you to my office to inform you the city is under attack"

uncle Scott then reached inside his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and told me this was to be my class schedule I had a whole two hours to kill so I explored the school grounds until I found this beautiful cherry blossom tree and the branches were thick and strong so I climbed the tree and decided to take a nap for an hour or so. I awoke to the sound of laughter and conversation I looked around the tree only to see three girls about my age, the one on the left had long red hair tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon and light red eyes, the one on the right has blonde hair tied into two curled pigtails and light blue eyes, and the one in the middle had short raven black hair and green eyes. They stopped at the base of the tree and sat down and continued their conversation, I quietly lowered myself to hear their conversation

 _(Red head)_

"So are girls as excited as i am for the new school year"

 _(Blonde one)_

"Don't kid yourself Momoko your just excited to meet the boys here"

 _(Raven black haired one)_

"She's got you there Momoko besides I'm looking forward to the sports tryouts, football, soccer, basketball..)

"What about chess?" I asked them while still in the tree

"First chess is not a sport and second..huh.. who said that?" Said the girl with the black hair standing up looking for me

"I did" I say hanging upside down staring right into her green eyes, she falls down to the ground from being surprised

"W-who are you and what are you in a tree?"she said still surprised I then flip out of the tree and answer her question

"Terribly sorry my name is Shadow I've been napping in that tree since I got here and you lovely ladies are?" I say extending my hand to shake theirs the red head from what I heard was named Momoko spoke first with a blush

"Hello my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi N-nice to meet you Shadow" Momoko say letting go of my hand I then move over to the blonde haired one and say

"And you are?"

"Hello my name is Miyako Gotokuji it is very nice to meet you and if I may I really love your outfit"

I was shocked no one ever complimented me or my clothes it was very weird for me but I put it out of my mind and extended My hand towards the athletic one

"And what's your name if I may ask?" I say as she smacks my hand away

"My name is Kaoru Matsubara and you don't you dare think you can shake my hand with the stunt you pulled"

From behind me I hear a voice I never wanted to hear ever again

"Oh my God you were right Freddy it is the dropout what I want to know is how his stupid ass could to go to such a advanced grade school like this" he said while laughing at me

I sigh and say "what's up Griff, Freddy, Jason has life?"

"Better than yours freak" after Griff said not only did his friends laugh but my eyes widened with rage that is until Kaoru stepped in

"Hey! What's your problem? What did he ever do to you?"

"Easy because he's a dropout that couldn't make the grade and he's weak which means only the strong survive, plus what's it to you? what are you that freaks girlfriend?"

"That's it you're really asking for it now" kaoru pulling up her sleeve and began to advance towards my problem so I intervene by placing my hand on her back and loading some of my dark energy throughout her body paralyzing her.

"I'm sorry but this is my problem I hope that you can understand" I say as i gently lower her to the ground

"Bring it on brainless" I say as I get into a fighting stance and slowed my heart and waited for them to charge at me. The moment they get within range I striked

"Shaolin Trigram. ..KNOCKOUT!" I stand behind the group of bullies and turn around as they fall to the ground unconscious, I then walked back over to Kaoru and reversed the paralysis I put her on only to be meet by a fist to my face.

"What was that for?" I ask while holding my injured cheek

"That was for paralyzing me and how did you do all that stuff anyway"

"My father taught me many forms of fighting styles one of which is the martial arts of the Shaolin monks which excels at paralysis and knockouts. If you want I could teach you some if your up for it."

"Shadow, that would be awesome" kaoru says with a smile on her face but was soon replaced with an open jaw as she saw me picking up Griff and Freddy in my arms.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you help by grabbing Jason and help carry him to the nurses office?"

The girls then pick up the last of the bullies that I knocked out and made our way to the nurses office and apologized for the trouble we caused her and left to to our homeroom class, but the strange thing is we all had the homeroom, I didn't notice this until I entered the the class

"Hey guys check it out looks like Shadow has the same homeroom class as us" Kaoru said as i walk into class.

Class went on uneventful until I realized that me, Momoko, Miyako,and Kaoru all have the same classes, 3rd period came and I sat in the back of the classroom and worked on the assignment to avoid confrontations. Half way through the class there was an explosion that looked like it was coming from the city, and right on cue I'm call to the principles office to be briefed in who is attacking the town

I enter the principal's office and told me the one attacking the town was Mojo Jojo and once he said that I bolted out of his office and straight for the roof were I could transform

 _On the roof_

"It's payback time monkey boy" I say as i pull out my morpher out the side of my black belt which turns the ring on my middle finger pitch black I then swiped the ring and chanted his name

 **"Eternal Fear"**

and was engulfed in darkness and began to change my muscles increased, my skin turned grayish black,all and my eyes turned blood red, and finally my blueish black armor formed around me.

 **Fear's Pov**

When the transformation ended I let out a loud maniacal laugh

"It has been so long that I have forgotten what it feels like to be Fear" I say as i call forth my power

 **"Wings of darkness speed mode"**

My arms are then engulfed with a dark shadow in the shape of Dragon wings and I speed off to fight Mojo Jojo.

 **Momoko's Pov**

"It's payback time monkey boy" I heard a voice from the top of the staircase we were climbing to get the roof

"Hey girls do you hear that?"I ask them before we all hear the voice again

 **"Eternal Fear"**

We all run to door at the top of the stairs only to see a tall muscled figure with blueish black armor, a giant blue sword, and twin guns. We all jump from surprise as he begins to laugh maniacally

"It has been so long that I have forgotten what it feels like to be Fear" he said before a dark shadow formed around his arms in the shape of wings

 **"Wings of darkness speed mode"** he said before speeding towards the town leaving a trail of darkness behind him

"Okay, please tell me you girls saw that too right?" I said looking at Miyako and Kaoru

"Your not the only one Momoko" Kaoru said with Miyako nodding next to her

"You guys know what this means right?"

"Beats me" Kaoru said unenergetically

"Me neither" Miyako said

"(Sigh) it means there is someone like us who goes to this school, now let's transform and follow him"

"Hyper Blossom"

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Powered Buttercup"

When we finish our transformation we flew of towards the town to follow this Eternal Fear guy

 **Fears Pov**

I fly over the town a my top speed I then see Mojo Jojos RoboJojo so I land five feet from him

 **"Hey Mojo remeber me"**

"Should Mojo Jojo know a armor wearing freak" when Mojo said that my dark aura became visible and my eyes turned to a darker shade of red I reached for my sword when I sensed the presence of three white auras I ignored them and began my assault on Mojos robot.

 **"Dark style Shadow...SLASH"**

I then appeared behind Mojos non-moving robot I began sheathing my sword sheathing and the robot started to fall apart, I made my way towards Mojos capsule and forced him out and threw him at the closest wall I then heard three gasps from behind me but I ignored it and focused my energy to my free hand and punched Mojo but was stopped short by a string, my arms were then forced behind me and the same string was wrapped around my upper body

"Bubbles capture him" Blossom said while trying to hold me back

"Capture Bubble"Bubbles say sending her attack at me

 **"Mojo If you want to live lift my helmet"** I told Mojo in a threatening tone and the moment he lifted my helmet I turned and called forth my power

 **"Dark Style Black flame"**

I then breath a black fire and evaporated the capture bubble I then broke free from Blossoms trap

 **"Do you truly believe that you can stop me?,Eternal Fear, The Harvinger of souls, bringer of Nightmares, and knight of darkness, you all are nothing but weak little insects compared to me"**

"That's it he's mine now, MEGATON HAMMER" Buttercup says swinging her giant yellow hammer at me I lowered my helmet back in place and placed my hand forward "pitiful very pitiful indeed" and stopped the hammer and knocked Buttercup away from her weapon

 **"Hmmm this is a nice weapon you got here I think I'll keep it"**

 **"NIGHTMARE FORCE"**

I channel my power into the weapon and began to change it to about the size of my sword but it was more jagged and blackish red. I turned to look at Buttercup only to her charging at me

 **"Now now now we can't have that now can we"**

 **"SHADOW GRAVITY"**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were all on the floor being held to the ground by my shadow gravity but Buttercup was struggling to get to her feet she managed to get up a little bit, I pass Blossom and Bubbles and stand right in front of Buttercup and pick her up by the neck

 **"I like you, you have a certain spunk that I like that the others don't"**

"So what" Buttercup says spitting on my armored face leaving a burn mark

 **"You will be mine maybe not today or tomorrow but one day you will belong to me"** when I finish I remove the mouthpiece of my helmet revealing my fanged smile and planted a kiss on her the moment I did that both our eyes widened hers with shock and mine with pain I throw her away from me as I scream in agony when the pain passed realized my shadow gravity was disabled from my lack of focus. I tried to run but I was low on energy and fell to my knees I then use what was left of my power to escape.

 **"Shadow Drop"**

I began to melt into pure shadow and made my escape but since I only had a little energy I made my way to the closest alley and thought of an excuse to transform here. Then an idea forms using a small portion of my power use a deceptive tactic

 **"Dark Mimicry"** I mumble under my Haggard breath and with my remaining power "Shadow Spike" and formed a jagged spike from my own shadow. I use Dark Mimicry to make my voice sound like my alternate self Shadow

"Hey get out of my way freak I'm trying to see the powerpuff girls fight"

"I **am not a** **FREAK!"** I say transforming and stabbing myself in the arm with the spike and staggering out of the alley

"H-help me, get me to Professor..."

I collapse to the floor from blood loss and slip into a deep sleep

 **Bubbles Pov**

"What's Shadow doing here, and why would Eternal Fear attack him," Blossom said with worry and fear on her face

"I don't know Blossom but he's losing a lot of blood so we need to get him to the professor quickly"

"Right" both Blossom and Buttercup said before Buttercup mentions

"How are we going to get him there with that spike inside him"

"I know if I combine two of my attacks it should carry him safely"

"Capture Bubble & Bouncing Bubble"

The Capture and Bouncing Bubble combined and was holding Shadow inside. We zoomed straight for the Professor Utoniums lab, the moment we went inside we called for help.

"Professor Utonium, Ken we need help now."

"Hey girls how it...dear God dad get in here!" Ken called for his father with fear in his voice

"Ken what seems to be the..oh God get him on the table now" the Professor said grabing not only a first aid kit but also some medical tools as well

"Girls what happened I thought Mojo attacked just the city as he always did, he has never mortally wounded someone before" said Ken trying to figure out what happened

"Thats just it Ken it wasn't Mojo Jojo who did this, it was some guy who calls himself Eternal Fear" we continued to explain what happened during our fight with Eternal Fear and how Buttercup can no longer summon her weapon because Eternal Fear stole and changed it along with attacking Shadow when we finished explaining what had happened the professor called us

"Ken, girls get in here" we entered the room only to see Shadows condition was worse than before

"What's happening to him Professor Utonium?" Blossom said with worry

"It seems that his body is rejecting the shadow spike but is losing and I also analyzed the spike inside his chest and it seems it is made from pure black Z rays but the core is pure white Z rays, how is that possible?"

"Well it was like this he used this ability called shadow gravity and forced us to the ground but Buttercup was the only one of us who had the strength to even get up but only made it to her knees so Eternal Fear went straight for her and grabbed her by the neck and if I remember correctly said `I like you, you have a certain spunk that I like that the others don't` I don't really remember what Buttercup said but Eternal Fear said that Buttercup will be his maybe not today or tomorrow but one day she will belong to him, and then he ..."

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Buttercup covered my mouth with her hand

"You will never speak of that to anyone ever not even to the professor" Buttercup said with her face red with embarrassment

"She has to tell us other wise my father won't be able to know why there is white Z rays inside the spike" said Ken trying to reason with Buttercup who then removed her hand away from my mouth

"As I was saying when he picked up Buttercup by the neck he kissed her and released her letting out a scream as if he was in pain"

"Great that explains everything now, all that left to do is get the Z gun and drain the Z ray energy out of him" Professor Utonium said going into the next room and came out with the Z gun

"Now this should remove any Z energy that he has" Professor Utonium said pointing the gun at Shadow and began to extract the black and white Z rays from his arm but what was weird was the fact that there was no injury on his arm just a black mark where the spike was. When He was starting to regain consciousness we all gave him some space as he woke up, he started to sit up only to be stopped by Buttercup

"You shouldn't move just yet after all you were just stabbed by black Z energy" Buttercup said with concern within her eyes

Shadow nodded and was approached by Professor Utonium

"Tell me Shadow what were you doing at the battle site where the girls were fighting at" Professor Utonium asked

"It's really quite stupid but I was trying to watch the powerpuff girls fight Mojo Jojo but instead fight this armor clad freak known as Eternal Fear" Shadow said holding his injured arm

But something wasn't right I could sense that his story wasn't true and that he was lying

"Plus this isn't the first time I have run into him it was four years ago when he first appeared I had accidentally called him a freak and he flipped out and sent me through a wall luckily he hadn't had full control of his powers otherwise I might have been killed,it had taken me two years to recover and two more years to strengthen my body"

I still didn't trust his story some of it was true but some of it wasn't he was up to something and I was going to find out

His arm was then put in a sling and he began to get up but dropped three colored orbs

"What are these and where did you find them?" Blossom said looking at the orbs

"I don't know what they are but that Fear guy dropped them after he stabbed me" Shadow says handing the orbs to Blossom

The moment they touched her hand the pink orb vanished and she passed out, she then jolted up in shock

"I remember him" Blossom said with wide eyes

"Who do you remember Blossom?"Buttercup said placing a hand on Blossoms shoulder

Blossom then handed Buttercup the green orb and me the blue orb. We then collapse to the floor

Memories that were forgotten flooded in my mind like a tidal wave I then woke up in fear

"I remember him" I said getting off the floor

"so do we" Blossom and Buttercup said in unison

"Umm..Shadow was it, you can go home after I put your arm in a sling" Professor Utonium said

 **Shadows Pov**

I walk out of the building and made my way home with a devilish smile on my face

"Now that they remember me I fight with full force next time"

I walk through the front door of my father's laboratory and head straight to my father's room

"Yo dad, you in there, I need to talk to you I'll be in the lab" I say knocking on his door

"What do you need m'boy" my father said coming downstairs

"I need you to configure the belt energy to have a immunity to white Z energy cause I realized today that Fear has a weakness to white Z energy"

"I could if I had a sample of this white energy"my father said looking at some research files

"You don't need it because I already have some within my body" my father then left the room and came back with the energy gun

He pointed it at me and pulled out all of the white energy into a little jar

"Okay now give me your transformation belt Shadow so I can make Fear immune to this white energy"

I took off my belt and gave it to my father and felt a dark presence deep inside with a murderous intent.

A few hours when by and I was bored out of my mind

 _Release me_

I turn to see who said that and found no-one in the room but myself, I ignored it and decided to take a nap

 _Release me NOW!_

I heard the voice again only this time it was loader I look around only to see no-one in sight. I calm myself and relaxed. My father came out of his lab with my transformation belt, I went to reach for it when I felt a stabbing pain in my heart, I then felt myself burning up, I was then engulfed in a blood red shadow. I felt the transformation begin but my hair grew longer and turned red my armor also turned red and looked like ever inch was a killing instrument.


	2. Red Knight of Malice

****My fellow readers I would like you to leave a review on this Chapter and tell me what you think****

 **Red Knight of Malice**

 **Malice POV**

" ** _I'm finally free, free from my brother's imprisonment"_**

I leave the building after knocking the professor out and headed towards my brand new hunting grounds

 **Wings of the black omen**

I land in the middle of the city and pulled out one of my guns. I hear the alarm of a robbed bank, I see three men with bags full of money, I point my gun at them and shoot all three of them in the head killing them instantly

"Alright nobody move or you'll end up like those three on the floor over there, we are going to play a little game called _HUNTING,_ and I will enjoy eve..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as I sent flying through a building

 **"Alright who here has the guts to hit me, Malice, because I would like to see what they look like.**

"Malice for the murder of three men you will be captured and arrested **.** I look up to see three girls in a green, blue, and pink uniform.

"Ahh you three must be the PowerPuff Girls Z it's a pleasure to meet you" I say looking at the green one.

 **"Now DIE!"**

I charge straight for the one in the blue uniform, but I was sent flying yet again by the green one

 **"I've figured it out now, the brute in the green uniform is Buttercup, the softy in the blue uniform is Bubbles, and the leader in the pink uniform is Blossom, good to know"**

 ** _Dark Gravity_**

The three girls were then pushed to the ground, I begin to approach Buttercup and grabbed her by the neck,

 **"Seem familiar princess, it should be it only happened yesterday"**

"What do you mean, you frea..." Buttercup didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because she was flung straight into the side of a building

"If you still wish to draw breath, you will never call me that name again" as I say as she tries to hit me

"Well you're certainly feisty, I can see why my little brother likes you so much" I say looking at Buttercup

"Who's your brother?" Buttercup says as I tell her my brothers true name

"but nowadays he goes by another name. His name is ETERNAL FEAR" as I say his name, Buttercups face change to a look of Absolut fear

" ah that look you're displaying is the same look on everyone's face when they see and meet Fears dark side, I envy him for that though, the only look I get when people meet me is a very pale expressionless face, ha ha ha because when they meet me they DIE, but don't worry you'll be spared, because it is my job as Fears older brother to take what he likes and since he likes you, you will belong to me, but your friends on the other hand they will have to die, because I really hate rescue attempts" I finish and summoned one of Fears weapons

 ** _Nightmare Hammer_**

I summoned the weapon but the moment I touched it my hand was engulfed in white flames, my hand felt so much pain that I tossed it away

"No matter I can still kill them without the hammer" as i say that, I get hit in the side of my head knocking my helmet off

 **Kaoru/Buttercups POV**

I watched as Malice summoned the weapon that Fear had taken from me, my Megaton Hammer, the moment his hand burst into white flames he drop the hammer and also lifted his dark gravity ability he then pulled out one of his gun and pointed it at my friends I didn't hesitate as I ran up to him and slam the side of his head with my hammer removing his helmet.

I will surprise what I saw underneath his helmet, his skin was a light red color, his eyes were blood red, and he had a red mullet that reached halfway down his back

He began to charge at me, but was hit by a beam of white energy

"Don't you dare harm them anymore Malice" said mysterious man in the lab coat holding the large energy gun

"You will pay dearly for that Dr. Williams" said Malice raising his arm above the man

 ** _Death Vortex_**

He summoned a black swirling vortex bringing all nearby objects towards it, anything that went in it began to rapidly age until they were nothing but dust.

The man known as Dr. Williams was being lifted by the force of the vortex, he was caught by Blossom but was still being pulled

 **Momoko/Blossoms POV**

I grabbed Dr. Williams' arm, but we were still being pulled towards the vortex. But luckily Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed of us and we began to pull away from the vortex

"Awww, now now now we can't have that now can we, so Beat IT!" Malice says drawing his sword and advancing towards us

Buttercup and Bubbles went to hold Malice at bay, but me and Dr. Williams were slowly approaching the vortex, I summoned my Yo-Yo and launched it at a light post.

"Listen, you need to help your friends, before Malice kills them" puts Dr. Williams said

"Not before I help you" I said trying to pull him away from the vortex

"Child listen to me, you need to do exactly as I say" he say trying to take the pack off of his back. He then puts it in my hand

"Inside this bag is a container of liquid white Z energy and Fears power belt, first you need to get the white Z energy on Malice, then you will need to get Malice to make contact with Fears power belt, and that should return him back to normal." Dr. Williams said loosening his grip

"W-What are you doing Dr. Williams" I say trying not to let the doctor go

"I'm saving the this town by sacrificing myself, take care of Fear for me will ya." The doctor says letting go and going straight into the vortex screaming in pain for three seconds before turning into dust

I turn around with a look of anger and rage. I summon my Yo-Yo and launch it at Malice.

 **Shooting** **Yo-Yo**

I hit Malice square in the face with such force he staggers back in pain

"You little brat that f #$ing hurt... wait where's the Doctor?... OH MY GOD He's finally dead, that man has been a pain in my backside for three years." Malice began to laugh at the death of a innocent life which made me even angrier.

"Buttercup hit Malice with this now" I say throwing the white Z energy to Buttercup

Buttercup hits the white Z energy with her hammer which sends it flying towards Malice, the container hits Malice in the back of the head shattering and covering him in the white Z energy, he screamed in pain and began to eminate smoke. When the smoke dissipated I saw Malice in his red armor but something was off about it parts of it was shades of black and blue the same colors as Fears armor.

"Come on my girls, we got him all we need to do is get him to touch Fears power belt." I say looking at my friends

"Easier said than done Blossom, look." Buttercup said with fear in her voice, pointing at Malice

I turn around only to see Malice charging straight at us, I was so scared I black out.

 **Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

I wake up to see Malice right in front me, I jump back only to see that he was frozen in place, I look around to see Bubbles and Blossom, it was then that I realized that all of us were transparent.

 _"Well, that certainly was a close one, wasn't it?"_

We all turn to see a cloaked hooded figure emanating a aura of black and white

"Hey, where are we, and who are you?" I asked standing up with my weapon drawn

 _"Oh how rude of me, you three are in the astral plane, otherwise known as the Land of the Dead and I am..."_

"Wait a second, are you saying we're dead?" Bubbles asked with fear in her voice

 _"Oh no no no my child, you are in between life and death, I brought you three here, so do not fear"_

The three of us asked him why he brought us to the astral plane

 _"Because I must ask you to save my children"_

We looked at the mysterious man with confusion

"You have children in danger?, why didn't you save them?" Blossom said moving closer to him

 _"Because I am trapped within the astral plane and my children are in your dimension"_

"Do you at least know where they are mister?" Said Bubbles with true concern in her voice

He didn't say anything, all he did was point behind, we hesitated to turn around, but did only to see he was indeed pointing at Malice

"MALICE IS YOUR SON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

 _"Indeed Malice is my son and Fear is his younger brother, but please you must save them, if they continue like this they will surely die, and the includes the host inside"_

"Wait you know who Fears true identity is?, then tell us"

 _No_

"Why, who do you think you are." I said with anger in my voice

 _"You may call me S nothing more, nothing less"_ he said removing his hood revealing two reptilian eyes one blue and one red with a huge scar over it, his skin was different shades of grey and red, and his teeth were Fanged, and on his forehead was two jagged red horns


	3. Error

**A/N sorry for the wait, I just needed some time to clear my head and with getting my first job and whatnot things have just been crazy so without further ado i hope you all enjoy the next chapter of knight of Fear and please leave a review on what you think or if you have any questions, just don't tell me about my grammar and spelling I know I got many reviews on, that's all I asked thank you and enjoy**

 **ERROR!**

 **Blossoms POV**

 _"You may call me S nothing more, nothing less"_ he said removing his hood revealing two reptilian eyes one blue and one red with a huge scar over it, his skin was different shades of grey and red, and his teeth were Fanged, and on his forehead was two jagged red horns

The creature who called himself S, told how to save Fear & Malice

 _"Now you three possess pure incorruptible energy, all you three need to do is hit him with your energy simultaneously to send to a dimension called THE GLITCH. The Glitch is a place beyond time where the insane go to reclaim their sanity, but about a year ago people who went in almost never came back, there was one man from my dimension who made it back but died shortly after, with his final words he warned us that THE GLITCH was now guarded by a monster killing any one who enters"_ the creature says

 _"_ But aren't you worried that he could die, I mean you said it yourself no-one has made it out alive in years." I said with worry in my voice

 _"I have faith in my sons, they will return alive"_ said S

Then out of nowhere we all heard a thunderous roar from above, I look up to see a enormous dragon

 _"Do not fear children, it is just Pen the ZenDragon, my families sacred animal."_

"Wait I know who you are" said Bubbles

 _"Okay child, then who am I."_

"Your Seref Zendragon,the Demon God. King of the underworld." Bubbles said

All of a sudden the ground beneath began to shake violently

"what's happening, is this an earthquake." I say trying to keep my balance

 _"You children need to leave before you souls become permanently attached to the astral plane. The best way I can help you now is by rewinding time a few minutes before my son charges at you"_ Seref said throwing us back into our bodies

 **No ones POV**

Seref then thrust the PowerPuff Girls Z back into their bodies and began to turn back time by five minutes

 _"This is all I can do for you, it's all up to you now, I'm sorry to say this but this will be the last time that we speak with each other."_ Seref said using the last of his power to help his sons.

The PowerPuff Girls immediately took to the skies and concentrated their energy and fired at Fear/Malice, and a vortex opened behind him and pulled them into THE GLITCH.

 **Shadows POV**

I was on a sleek floor, I groaned as I got up, and two others groans beside me on both sides, I look to my left to see a boy with light grey skin, long red hair, he looked to be the same age as me, he was also wearing black and blue armor with a giant sword attached to his back, I then looked to my right to see another, but this one had light red skin, a long Blood red mullet and red and black armor carring a giant black sword in his back. The boy to my left then turns to speak to me.

 **Hello child, I hate to ask this, but do you know where are?"**

"Umm, I don't really kn..." I was never able finish my sentence, because I was pinned to the floor by the red armored boy with a triple barrel triangular gun pointed at my head

 **"Alright then** ** _BOY,_** **answer this one question where am I?"**

"I honestly don't know where we are" I say with a hint of fear in my voice

 **"Wrong answer boy, tell your father Dr. Waves I enjoyed watching him die"**

*Clank-Clank*

 **"Drop your** ** _gun_** **, Now MALICE"** said the grey skinned boy pointing his gun at red skinned boys head

 **"Ahh, Fear it is so good to see you after all these years"** Malice said still holding his gun to my face

 _ **"YO#u tHr$e E n÷EE$d #tO s$tOp fIg#^H$tInG a^m=OnG÷st Ea×cH O$tH(Er ^nO-w"**_

 _(You three need to stop fighting amongst each other now)_

All three if us turned to see a man wearing dark red and black clothing with the word ERROR in red bold letters.

"W-Who are you, and where are we." I say getting up with the help of Fear

 _ **"I a□■m#7 Err\ |Or, Guar○■|DIa2*$n Of tH■E G#LIT***_ _ **》**_ _ **CH DImE●○ns ● IOn,* W#rIt &Er Of DE*at&H, a{|n£D kIl £lEr O;f In&tr|~u \×(DE rs"**_

 _("I am Error, guardian of the GLITCH dimension, writer of death, and killer of intruders)_

"Why are we here, what did we do?" I asked

 **"we're in a dimension called THE GLITCH, it is a place beyond time where the insane go to reclaim their sanity, but since we all share the same body all 3 of us came here, see when those power brats hit me with that vile of liquid white Z energy our minds merged and caused us to essentially go insane"**

"Wait, you said That you are a writer of deaths, what does that mean?" I say looking at Error

 _ **"I**_ _ **t| m÷Ean\s my *c* H•IlD tH○ a■t I WrI] tE W■{H &E\N aND H/OW tHE pEOp}'lE# Of tHE ○WO rl○D D °I○E ."**_

 _(It means my child that I write when and how the people of the world die.)_ Error said showing us multiple scrolls that said _END_ at the end of them

 _ **"but tHEr*×E {□wa^s &€ t+wO fa\m\\{iliEs t{ Hat I c{●Ou,÷ld n\EvE¤&r En■\d b ●Eca □usE t■○HE;÷ir dEst?×£in□{iE#¥s /a rE sEt*× in st&On^E, lit"&Er/allY. An^d =&tH_Ose fam■~ili€×**Es a ●r{|E t■| ●5he $ZEn/Dra¥%&gOn fa €%m&3%ilY an#d thE W ●6av75 E fa/*milY,&_£: b ut I 8#£mu$ €st sa {■Y SH{ad[□6Ow yo□\u ●r par^2£}|Ents{ dEat&÷hs wErE$* abs*#Olut|■ElY bE**_ _ **》**_ _ **|{au$tif\ul**_

 _(but there was two families that I could never end because their destinies are set in stone, literally. And those families are the ZenDragon family and the Wave family, but I must say Shadow your parents deaths were absolutely beautiful.)_ Error said laughing

"What did you say Error" I said with a major tone of anger in my voice

 ** _"I s#;aid t:^ha/ &t I fOu;,nd YO^%ur p;*^arE/&nts d/*Ea/*=tH &S a :$bS&£Ol/^u$/t €%ElY bE€£¥au^%ti (,fu/l, Y^$Ou/*r^$ mOt*/HEr di=(:Ed Gi^^#vinG b*%irt^€H t/^O Y÷/Ou Giv€€inG&% H\Er\\\○ { l■ ■ife{●| i77n E\□x•c□■○H●\a{n GE f¡●■O|r a f EE■● ●blE cHi □¤_** ** _《_** ** _ld, a■{n○□d Y□ ■Ou\r fatH4●Er'S Of cOur|●●■sE k_÷8= &illS€^=_$% Hi#;#&m$, $€$^SE#^÷&÷&lf t#^#^O #;;#Sa#&#€#vE nOt O#*#*$nly Hi$€$€=S S=*=O=&=£n$*=€ b$&=*=ut tH$£$E$* E#^#€$&ntirE citY, HA=€=€=\\{○{\■○ £HAH=£=£○ ○AHA ab○{S○{○{Olu○ ○{tElY bE○ ○{aut=€#& _ iful, my On○ ○{●lY rE7\■○}\8g○ ○}rEt is tHa8|□3 { t I cO2■|5uld nE●○●vE●■■○$&#&r H{● a|■●{|v● ●E b○○ E_** ** _》•_** ** _}○En t|{ha|■○{t cr ○}\ E{○{|7_** ** _》_** ** _3}● ati●{\ |ve ■|{|O■\\{n a|{● nyO●{\_** ** _》○_** ** _7nE's dE~●| at□○|□6•4HS."_**

 _(I said that I found your parents deaths absolutely beautiful, your mother died giving birth to you giving her life in exchange for a feeble child, and your father's of course kills himself to save not only his son but the entire city, HAHAHAHA absolutely beautiful, my only regret is that I could never have been that creative on anyone's deaths.)_ Error said laughing hysterically at my parents deaths

"I'll kill you Error" I mumbled with rage in my voice

 ** _"I'# &m sO\□■rr$#Y ■■ b □ ut :,"/I cO#&:■● _****_《_** ** _ulD□□ n't HE■○ ar Y●_** ** _》_** ** _O ○u |bO ■□Y."_**

 _(I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you boy.) Said Error_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ERROR!" I yelled charging straight at him

I charge at the guardian called ERROR but only made it half way, I was held back by not only by Fear, but by Malice as well.

"Let me go, I need to kill him." I yelled slowly making my way towards Error

 **"Listen Shadow you need to stop your father wanted you to live and if you fight Error with rage and anger in your heart you will die, you need to calm yourself"** Fear said trying to hold me back

 **"For once I agree with my irritating little brother, you need to calm yourself otherwise your father died for nothing"** Malice said calming me down

"No I have to...have to...*exhales deeply*.. you guys are right I need to calm down father wouldn't want this, But we will kill you Error." I said with 'Determination' in my voice

 **"AH/^× &'A HA$&$HA&^HA tH&/^at is ab€ $u€; $tE/":/lY%/# fu_/$nn€/Y d€^O Y$^O%/u HO%_nE$*$stlY t€/"_Hin9^" tH^"8"%7at 8/"7'YO%8"%7"u ca●** **》●■** **n b** **《□** **Ea□■●t m■●E tH▪¡6●is is□} m■** **《●** **Y■** **》●** **W■□Or■●ld"**

 _(AHA HAHAHA that is absolutely funny do you honestly think that you can beat me this is my world) Error said while protruding black and red wire from his fingertips._

 _Error then began to rotate at high speeds wrapping himself in the wire creating a cocoon. Minutes later the cocoon expanded and exploded, revealing an armored Error._

 **"Malice if we have any chance of beating him we must fight together."** Fear said looking at Malice

 **"Ha just like old times, eh brother."** Malice said agreeing with his brother

Fear and Malice both drew their swords, then a black shadow engulfed their heads and hardened into their armored helmets. then began to charge Error. It was then that I began to feel helpless and weak watching Fear and Malice fight.

 _^I said that WE would kill him, he laughed at my parents deaths^_

 _"you would like to fight, then what's stopping you have the power inside you, now Fight"_ a voice echoed in my head

I felt a dark presence like I did my first transformation. I pull out the morpher and transformed. I was engulfed in black flames, I didn't change much, I was taller and my arms and legs were covered in a black shadow. Malice, Fear, and Error turned to look at me.

 **"Well, well would you look at that, the boy has the power over shadows, so what do we call you now boy."** Said Malice sounding impressed

"You may call me 'Black Shadow' Malice" I said with confidence and charge towards Error forming giant shadow claws

The battle inside THE GLITCH continues between me, Malice, and Fear, and Error, and we were winning but halfway through the fight Malice seemed to disappear I didn't care all I wanted was to kill Error

 ** _"T^ &H=*AT'S IT!€$% I H£&A£/$VE H%_A£^=D E%&&N&^O^*$UG€=H O($%F T€**H_$$IS"_**

 _(THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS)_ Error said thrusting his wires at me

Errors wires didn't wrap around me, but instead went inside my chest and wrapped around my heart

 ** _"n÷*O7W D_ &/rO^#÷p YOu%:$r We=^a4^&pO^/ns a€&/n7D s■ ur%&÷/■ □rE_*/nd}■□Er O ●r I cr|{8□●u{\|{sH t ¤ H||E b O{ ●Ys H7 {E}{|a rt n÷&O5/W"_**

 _(now drop your weapons and surrender or I crush the boys heart right now)_ Error said to Fear and Malice

Malice and Fear listened to Error and dropped their weapons surrendering to the guardian, I then began to laugh hysterically.

 ** _"W÷£H*#_Y d ●■O Y}O ●■u la□■u■○gH b □O¡□|Y"_**

 _(Why do you laugh boy) Error said looking at me in confusion_

"Tell me Error, don't you find it strange that wires as small as yours are casting a shadow" I said looking at the shadow under the wire.

"SHADOW SKEWERS"

Shadow spikes then began to protrude from the ground stabbing Error multiple times, when the spikes are taken out Error fell to the floor and leaned against the wall, Errors muttered something to me, and the others

 ** _"Y O# &u n■○ Ev: #Er l£*i/&=v€E l/#=O^&n/€G O&*n&_** ** _》_** ** _& cE Y9/}□■Ou l ●Ea vE"_**

 _(You will never live long once my brother gets a hold of you) Error said dripping blood from the corner of his mouth_

 **"You tried to kill me and my brother, I should've killed you myself." Malice said felling regret**

 **"What does it matter now Malice he's dying and we will soon be free we can go back to I used to be"** Fear said walking away

The portal leading to my world open behind us, we left this world leaving Error to die

 **No ones POV**

Shadow powered down and advanced towards the portal along with Fear 'the Black knight' ZenDragon and Malice 'the Red Knight' Zendragon. When Fear entered the portal he immediately turned transparent and fused with Shadow turning him back into Eternal Fear. Fear and Malice were thrust out of the portal, they then faced each other both surprised

 **"I can't believe that it worked I finally have control of my very own body"** Malice said happily leaving the scene

 **"You three sent me and my brother to THE GLITCH didn't you"** Fear said addressing the three PowerPuff Girls behind him

They nodded and told Fear what happened to Malice, the Professor, and himself in the fight, and even returned his transformation belt. He thanked them and left for Professor Waves laboratory, when he got there he found a note addressed to Shadow Waves. So Fear released his power and turned into Shadow

 **Shadows POV**

I emerged from the extinguishing black flames and picked up the note, it was from my father

 _'Shadow, my brilliant boy if you are reading this and I have left this world trying to save you. I have tried my best to keep Malice from resurfacing but he did, your new belt should keep him locked up for good. If your mother could see what you have become she would be so proud of you. Continue to fight for the right side don't let your heart be clouded by darkness, I love you son, goodbye.'_

I dropped the note and fell to my knees crying, I lost track of time while I was mourning for my father. It was dark when I realized why this happened. It was HIS fault

"Malice I swear on my life you will die by my hand for what you have done"

Wow talk about tragic poor poor shadow losing his mother at birth and now losing his father so tragic so tragic indeed but to shadow here give vengeance for professor William Waves death or will they give him mercy, only time will tell.


	4. The RowdyRuff Boys

**The RowdyRuff Boys**

 **Shadows POV**

It had been two months since Malice attacked the city and killed my father, I wanted revenge but he hasn't been seen since, it was then that I decided to go back to school. I walked to the school because I was in no rush, the moment I stepped on the grounds I ran into Jason, Griff, and Freddy. I really didn't need this right now.

"Jason, look who it is." Freddy said getting the leaders attention

"Well well well, looks like the dumbass decided to finally show his ugly face ba..." Jason didn't finish his sentence because I ignored them and continue walking to class

"HEY! I'm talking to you, don't just walk away." Jason yellled grabbing my shoulder turning me around

"I'm not in the mood today, so I would advise leaving me alone" I say warning them

It wasn't long before Griff asked why and I told them that my father recently died, Griff and Freddy felt sorry for me, but Jason didn't

"Oh boohoo so what your not in the mood because your stupid deadbeat freak of a father died. I find this absolutely hilarious." Jason said getting me angrier and angrier the only smart ones were his lackeys because they began backing away.

Jason continued insulting my father until I lost it, I began to beat him until there was only an inch of life left in him. I then calmed myself and called Griff and Freddy over and asked them why they follow the asshole lying on the floor in front of me

"We basically had no choice in the matter if we didn't do what he said he would do to us what you did to him." Griff said still fearing me. I then asked what period it was, Freddy replied say that it was fourth period. I thanked them and left for class

I walked into class without making a sound and sat in my seat, I did my assignments without question and waited for lunch. My plan was to have a peaceful lunch on top of the cherry blossom tree, but was interrupted but three of my classmates. So I finished my lunch and climbed down, to my surprise it was Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru

"Shadow where have you been, you haven't been at school for the past two months." Momoko said with worry in her voice

"I'm sorry I worried you guys I've just been mourning over my father's death." I tell them

"Oh I'm so sorry for your lose" Miyako said trying to cheer me up

It's not your fault, you guys aren't the ones who killed him." I say

"Wait, your father was killed?, do you know who did it?" Kaoru asked

When I told them that Malice had killed my father, they asked for his name, I told them my father was Professor William Waves. When I told them this they left saying they had to run an errand. Then out of nowhere there were police sirens that could be heard from the city

 _Malice...I will have my revenge_

I run to find some cover and transform into Fear

 **Fears POV**

I am immediately engulfed in black flames, then emerge in my armor and fly off towards the city

When I land in the city I see five kids with green skin, I approach the tall one with the black shades and leather jacket and shirt with GGG on it, I assumed to be the leader

 **"Hey punk, have you seen anyone in red armor who goes by the name Burning Malice?"** I ask the leader

"Excuse me, do you know who I am freak, I am Ace, leader of the GanGreen Gang." Ace say throwing a card at me

The moment it touched my helmet it immediately cut it, as I was about to charge I was grabbed from behind by the round fat one.

"Nice timing Big Billy, now squeeze him" ace said as the fat one began squeezing me until all my armor was shattered

"Ivy put him to sleep." Ace said telling the green female who was approaching me

 **"don't even think about it, don't you dare to...uch m..me"** I say as the female begins massaging me relieving me off my stress and tension within my body, before I knew I was falling asleep

 **No-one's POV**

"Alright guys let's get out of here" Ace said calling the rest of his to follow him

When Ace and the GanGreen Gang were gone the PowerPuff Girls finally showed up to find an unconscious Fear on the ground, but before they got to him they were all knocked out by Mojo Jojo. When he was certain all of them were unconscious, he took hair samples from Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup and placed them in separate viles, but when we pulled a hair sample from Fear, he immediately awoke.

 **Fears POV**

I awoke to someone pulling my hair, I immediately got up and punched whoever pulled my hair, to my surprise it was Mojo Jojo seeing him on the ground I then form a new set of armor from the shadow beneath my feet. When I finish I decided to wake the PowerPuff Girls next to me. When they wake I tell them what happened to me and warned them about the GanGreen Gang and left.

"Hey, where are you going" Blossom said getting my attention

 **"I, am going home because I was looking for my brother Malice, and I don't have time to fool around with five green-skinned losers" I say leaving**

"Hey what's your problem?" Buttercup said stopping me in my tracks

 **"Really want to know, well then I'll explain it, the Professor was murdered by Malice and what's worse my friend has to live without his father."** I say leaving the PowerPuff Girls speechless

 **No-ones POV**

Mojo Jojo was putting the finishing touches on his cloning machine, when he saw it was completed he inserted four labeled viles into the machine one with hair samples from Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and from Fear. One by the hair samples were sucked into the machine. The machine let out a loud whistle and the first one to emerge for the machine was a 14 year old boy with short red hair

"Hello my child welcome to your new home" Mojo said acting happy

"Whatev's, can I get some clothes?" The boy asked

Mojo Jojo pointed in the direction of the clothes he had stolen for them. The boy picked a red tank top shirt and a pair of black jeans with a red streak down the side

"So what's my name anyway monkey" the boy asked

"Oh your name is Mojo Jojo JR" Mojo to the boy

"Yeeah, that's soooo not happening, call me Brick" Brick said as the machine whistled again

The next one to emerge from the machine was 13 year old boy with short blonde hair

"Hello my child, welc..." Mojo didn't finish as he was interrupted by Brick

"Knock it off man, hey what's up little brother my name is Brick, do you know your name" Brick asked his brother handing him a blue tank top and a pair of black jeans with a blue streak down the side

He didn't know his name

"That's cool, how does...hmmm...Boomer sound" Brick said

When Brick saw the look on his brothers face he could tell he like the name, then the machine whistled again but this time a boy with raven black hair was thrown out. Mojo and the other's examined him, he would live. Then they all heard footsteps they turned to see a girl with long black hair and her arms covering her chest and her "special place"

"Umm..could I..umm..get something to wear, please." The girl said trying to hide

Without thinking Brick ripped Mojos cape and gave it to the girl.

"Here sis, cover yourself up with this while I find you something to wear." Brick said covering his sister in the cape

Brick returned minutes later with a black shirt and a pair of black jeans with a red and blue streak down the side, she thanked him as he left so she could change

When Brick re-entered the room with Mojo he saw his newest brother in a green shirt and black jeans with a green streak down the side

"So brother have you decided on your name yet" Brick asked

"Yeah I've decided to be called Butch" Butch said

"And if you don't mind I would like to be called Hope."

The brothers turned to see their sister

"Now my children all you need now is power belts" Mojo said handing each of them a transformation belt, each belt had a black R and turned the color of their aura. The boy's belts turned black and the buckle changed color as well. Red for Brick, blue for Boomer, and green for Butch, but Hope's belt and buckle both turned white. Mojo explained how to use the belts, each of them them transformed

Hard Brick

Explosive Boomer

Strong Butch

All three brothers were enveloped in a black aura. Each brother clothes changed with their transformation.

Black and red jacket over a black tank top for Brick

Black and blue jacket over a black tank top for Boomer

Black and green jacket over a black tank top for Butch

When Hope transformed she was engulfed in a white flame and emerged in full white armor accented with black, carrying a pearl white revolver and a white ivory staffed Chinese Sword-Staff

"Now go and attack the city my children and destroy the PowerPuff Girls" Mojo said letting the RowdyRuff Boys loose on the city

 **Fears POV**

When I got to my home, I saw it was ransacked all of the Professors equipment was gone even Shadows clothes were gone. It was then that I felt an aura similar to mine

 _Malice..._

I rush to the city followed by the PowerPuff Girls

 **you felt it too, didn't you Blossom"** I saying to Blossom who nodded in acknowledgement

When we land all we see three boys in red, green, and blue clothing causing total mayhem

 **"Friends of yours I assume"** I say looking at the PowerPuff Girls

"Umm we've never seen these three before until today" Buttercup said

When they noticed us they charged the PowerPuff Girls, so I decided to sit down and enjoy the fight, until I felt the aura again, I stand up and immediately turn around to see a weapon coming straight at me. I step to the side and grabbed the weapon and sent it back to the owner

 _ **"Well, your stronger than I thought, that's good I want a challenge"**_ said the figure picking up his weapon

 **"Oh trust me, there won't be. But before we fight I would like to know your name, my name is Eternal Fear, and you."**

 _ **"My name is Courageous Hope, now draw your weapon and quit stallin' baby I'm ready to get maulin"**_ Courageous Hope said charging

No matter what he did he couldn't land a hit on me, it was then that I decided to stop messing around, I draw my sword and strike before he has time to counter. I turn around to see I only broke his helmet revealing long blonde hair, when he turns around I become shocked because he was a she.

 **"Y..your a girl"** I say removing my helmet

 _ **"Of course I'm a girl, only a women can wield a Chinese style Sword-Staff."**_ Hope said launching me into the side of a building

I break myself out and take to the skies with my black dragon wings, shortly foollowed by Hope with her white angel wings.

 **"Try this on for size little girl."** I say inhaling

 _ **"I'm not little, BOY."**_ She says inhaling as well

 **Dark Style Black Flame**

 ** _Light Style White Flame_**

We both exhaled flame towards each other. When the flames meet they merged into a grey heart and dispersed. As I watched the heart disperse I then realize that Hope wasn't in the spot I had last seen her. Without warning I am hit with the backend of a Sword-Staff and sent flying through a building.

 **"WOW!... I think I'm in love.."**

ThenHopes weapon bursts through the wall. It would've hit me if I didn't cran my neck to the side.

 **"And now** (pulling the weapon out) **I think that feeling is gone."** Isay leaving the building

I look to my left to see the PowerPuff Girls have already defeated they opponents. Just then Hope grabs her weapon from me and goes after her accomplices.

 **"Wait...why are they so important to you anyway."** I say grabbing her arm

 _ **"They are my brothers, and I will do everything within my power to protect my family"**_ she says throwing away my arm

She charges at the PowerPuff Girls to save her brother. When they are free they take to the skies.

"Who do you guys think you are?" Blossom yelled

"We are... (Brick looks to his brothers and sister)..We are the RowdyRuff Boys."

The RowdyRuff Boys fly off away from the PowerPuff Girls and myself, and... I think I like their sister.

 **Wow the RowdyRuff Boys finally make an appearance with an extra. This chapter surprised me it only took about a week to write**


	5. A Forbidden Past

**A Forbidden Past**

 **Shadows POV**

Classes went on as usual, I finished my assignments first and decided to take a nap, but I felt Malice's presence and it was close, then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. School let's out and I make my way to the home of my father's old classmate, Professor Utonium. When I get there I knock on his door, it opens and I'm greeted by a little boy.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked

"I'm would like to speak to Professor Utonium" I asked

The boy let me in and left. A few minutes later, the Professor walked in.

"My son says you would like to talk to me... oh Shadow it's you what can I do for you." Professor Utonium said

"I was wondering if I could live here since my home was destroyed and my father is dead." I say

"I'm sorry but I can't do.."

"My father talk alot about you, he said you and him were inseparable until some argument you had, he still considered you a friend." I say

"That's impossible I never had an argument with a...Wait. ..

Is your father William Waves?" Professor Utonium asked

I answered with a nod

"Oh my..I'm so sorry for your loss Shadow." Professor Utonium says motioning me towards a couch

As I walk in a dog approaches me and starts sniffing me

"What is it Poochy, is something wrong." Professor Utonium said asking the dog

"Get away from him Professor, he emitting loads of Black Z Ray energy" the dog yelled causing me to jump back surprised

"Okay listen I can explain" I say trying to calm everyone down

I pull out my buckle and transformed

 **Fears POV**

As the black flames disperse I stand in front of Professor Utonium and immediately put all my weapons to the floor

 **"I am Fear, it is nice to meet you Professor Utonium, any questions"**

"Umm... yeah could you take the armor off?" Asked the Professor

 **"If that is what you wish I shall do it"**

Using my power I begin to melt my into pure shadow until it disapates into my shadow.

"So your armor is made entirely out of shadows, hmm interesting." Asked the Professor

"So when did this all happen to you Shadow?"

 **"I don't know, you would have to ask him yourself."** I say turning back into Shadow

 **Shadows POV**

I return to see a dumbfounded look on Professor Utonium

"Sorry about that. I may be Fear but we are two totally different people, see when he's here, he has non of my memories only my goals, but I remember everything that happens when I am Fear and we have the ability to spe...what's that...no...I said no...okay fine...Fear would like to speak with you Professor Utonium.

 **Fears POV**

I see the Professor once more

 **"Professor Utonium I sense the PowerPuff Girls approaching and I've you value the lives of you and your offsprings mind and body neither one of you will tell them of my existence within young Shadow, is that understood?"** I say glancing between the both of them

They both nod in agreement and I revert back into Shadow

 **Shadows POV**

"Yeah sorry about that, he's tolerable once you get to know him." I say rubbing the back of my head

Without warning the PowerPuff Girls fly into the lab and land in front of the Professor and myself

"Professor Utonium do have those special glasses that will prevent us from getting hypnotized via eye contact" Blossom asked

"Of course they're right over there in the table" answered the Professor

The PowerPuff Girls thanked the Professor and immediately took to the skies

"Well I'm just going to pack whatever I have left I'm my ransacked house and be back" I say leaving

 **No-ones POV**

Inside the lair of a Mojo Jojo.

"Hey Mojo why are we still here and not outside trying to destroy the PowerPuff Girls, me and my brothers want revenge for last time." Brick said slightly angered

"You must learn some patience my son, because this machine will drain those stupid humans of their powers, this will insure my victory over those evil humans" Mojo said

"Well when will it be completed monkey man?" Asked Butch

"Soon, now go get the others I have a job for you to do" said Mojo

Mojo sent Brick and Butch to go fetch their brother Boomer and their sister Hope. When they returned Mojo gave them instructions to go out and destroy the city but to lure both the PowerPuff Girls, and Fear to the central park in one hour

 **Bricks POV**

Me, my brothers, and my sister didn't bother attacking the city immediately so we decided to take it easy for a bit. Until we actually had to do something later

 _45 minutes later_

Our relaxation time was over, so we started to destroy the city as instructed and wait for our rivals, the moment we saw them we fled luring the fools to Central Park right into Mojos trap

When the PowerPuff Girls, and Fear were in close proximity to Mojos machine he activated it and giant metal claws launch forward and grabbed the PowerPuff Girls one by one out of the sky, but then it grabbed Hope out of air, followed by Butch, then Boomer and finally me. I began feeling my power being drained

"Mojo what is the meaning of this." Brick yelled

"It is quite simple _my boy_ you see I need all of you energies to power this..." Mojo said removing his cloak revealing a metal exoskeleton powered by a core in the center of black and white

 **"Mojo!...you seemed to have forgotten about one thing, ME!."** Fear says charging Mojo

 **Fears POV**

"You can't stop me, I have the white Z energy of Hope and your friends as Well as the black Z energy of myself and my boys, with this power I am unstoppable." Mojo said as he began to levitate off the ground

 **"How could you Mojo, your using your own children to give yourself more power, your first mistake was bringing harm to your family and your second mistake was bringing me HERE!."** I charge towards Mojo with rage but to no avail

I'm tossed around like a rag doll, but he seemed to be keeping me away from the machine itself. So I decided to test a theory and ran towards the machine, as luck would have it he _was_ keeping me from the machine.

 **"What's so important about that machine behind you Mojo."** I asked

"That is the core reactor that transfers the Black and White Z energy to my Exosuit" Mojo said

I go for my gun but am stopped by Mojo pinning me to the floor, he was about to pull the trigger of my gun when I melted into shadow and advanced towards Mojos core reactor. When I emerged from my shadow I saw Mojo cheering that he had killed me.

 **"Hey Mojo, I say it's time we end this"** I say

"Really and how are going to stop the me, Mojo Jojo the smartest being in the world" laughed Mojo

 **like this**

I unsheath my sword, turning it in my hand, and stab Mojos machine

"You fool your going to kill you and your friends" Mojo said while his Exosuit began to fall apart

 **"Maybe, but it will kill you too Mojo."**

"No I won't human, I Mojo Jojo always have an escape plan" Mojo said pressing a button on a remote dropping below ground and blasting off in an pod

 **"Blossom throw me your communicator"** I yell

Blossom throws her communicator towards me and i call Professor Utonium

 **"This is Fear calling Professor Utonium, I need you to estimate the blast radius this reactor"** I ask

"Judging from the energy reading it's giving off and the estimated size and weight, I estimate the blast radius will be...300 miles...I'm sorry Fear there is nothing you can do" the Professor said with sadness in his voice

 **"Yes there is...Blossom get everyone out of here."**

"Why what are you going to do?" Blossom asked

 **"I'm going to contain the explosion"** I say placing my hand on the reactor and begin creating a expanding black bubble

 **"Not in your life little brother, sacrificing yourself for your friends...hmm. over my dead body"**

I turn to see Malice charging towards me and seeing both the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys being powerless to stop him. He extended his arm towards me and grabs the metal colour and throws me towards the PowerPuff Girls

 **"Get him far away..Now"** Malice said recreating the black bubble

 **"Malice stop...Malice What are you doing"** I say trying to get loose from the PowerPuff Girls

 **Saving your life...again...just remember one thing I always be with you...always protest family...goodbye brother** " Malice said as the bubble completely encased him and the machine inside

 **"Let me go I have to save him he is still my brother, he's the only family I have left."** I say breaking free from the PowerPuff Girls

I race towards the bubble to try and save Malice, but before I got to him I was thrown back the force of the bubble exploding. I sit up see metal falling from the skies, when I see a large fireball coming towards me. It lands in front of me, when the smoke cleared I saw nothing but my brothers horned helmet. I fell to my knees crying. I had lost the last of my family, I had nothing.

 **Malice's POV**

 _Before the Explosion_

 **...goodbye brother**

"Wow, that was very selfless of you."

 **"Hello Grimm it would be nice to see you, if I were lying in this situation"** I say looking at the hooded figure next to me

"Well well well, you can see me, that means that you have accepted your inevitable death. I have been waiting to reap your soul after what you did to my brother Error" Grimm said smiling

 **"Hate to disappoint you Grimm but my soul belongs to my brother, and it's my father's job to deliver me to the other side"** I say laughing softly

 _"leave him alone Grimm I shall escort my son to the other side, now leave"_

"Seref Zendragon, you always liked meddling in the affairs of the man" Grimm said leaving in anger

 _"why are you doing this my son, you'd never sacrifice yourself for other, and you know I can't take you back until you have learned from your past mistake" said Seref_

 **"Your right I dont, but I promised that I would let anything else kill my brother, after all it's my fault we're like this."** I say

 _"Then that means you have indeed learned from your mistake, but what of Fear and the boy he inhabits have they forgiven you"_ father asked

 **"One day they will and I hope they have a better life without me"**

 _"Well then my son it is time"_ father said as the reactor went off

 **'Goodbye brother, live on for me...'** I thought

 **Shadows POV**

 _Professor Utoniums house_

 _(Hours after Explosion)_

Malice sacrificed himself to save me, but why? It was a question I pondered for a hours. With no answer I decided to sleep and find an answer tomorrow

 **No-ones POV**

 _Time: 07:35_

 _Year:1574_

 _(middle ages)_

 _Location: ancient Temple of Seref_

 **"Come on Malice lets just leave this temple and go outside for once"** asked the grey skinned boy

 **"For the last time brother, we do not leave fathers temple, end of discussion"** said the light red skinned boy

 **"Fear listen to me we are never to leave this forsaken temple, because our father, Seref Zendragon the God of Demons, has '** _ **BLESSED**_ **' us with his demon blood and will be executed for being demons, now go train your magic, it could still use some improving."** Malice said shooing his brother away

A few days went by and Fears curious mind grew stronger and stronger by each passing day, until one day he decided to sneak out of the temple against his brothers orders. Fear used his magic to change his skin color and teeth to that of the average human, and left towards the closest village

Malice finished his daily workout and chores when he heard the sound of his father's voice

 _"Boys in back, now front and center so I can evaluate your pow...MALICE GET OVER HERE NOW!"_ Said Seref

Malice ran towards the entrance of his father's temple, and saw not only his father angry but the doors to the temple open. Malice immediately bows to his father and waited for him to speak

 _"Explain to me why the temple doors are open, and then you will also explain where your brother is."_ Seref

 **"I don't know father, but my best guess is that Fear left the temple to socialize with the humans."** Said Malice raising his head

 _"Oh no this is bad, this is very bad"_ Seref said pacing back and forth in the room

 **"Father don't worry I'll bring him back, after all there just humans."** Malice says leaving the temple to retrieve his brother

 _"It's not the humans I'm afraid of, but something far worse"_ Seref said watching his son leave

Fear was having fun with some village children that were around his age, but saw he was getting some strange looks from some of the adult humans. But soon heard screaming in the distance, he began running towards the sound when he saw it, it was a large spider-like demon, without hesitation he grabs a nearby pitchfork and begin to fight the demon with the help of his magic.

 **"Bring it on ugly, I'm not afraid"** Fear said polvolting onto the demon

When Fear landed on the demon he begin to slash and stab it with the blades of the pitchfork. By continuing to do this he almost didn't notice one of the legs thrusting towards him. Fear almost managed to dodged it, his cheek was sliced by it and began to bleed his black demon blood and a black mist signalling his regeneration, moments later when he found the location of the demons brain another leg was thrusted at his heart. Fear dodged and stabbed the demons brain but lost his right arm in the process. Fear collapsed as the demon did, he began to walk holding what was left of his injured arm, when he found his arm, he picked it up and reattached it as black mist began to repair the damage. The silence was broken by more screaming from the villagers. Fear tried to explain but was silenced by an arrow being launched in his leg. Without hesitation Fear began to run back to the temple but found it difficult with the arrow in his leg. When all hope seemed lost Fear saw his brother Malice

 **"Brother...Malice help me"** Fear said as he was tackled to the ground and taken to a prison cell

Malice saw his that his brother was in trouble and ran to help, but was pushed into a green swirling portal by a cloaked figure. When they leave the portal Malice was confronted by a hooded figure

"Master I have brought you the demon as instructed" the cloaked figure said bowing

 _ **"Thank you Mr. Meseeks, you are dismissed"**_ say the hooded figure to the cloaked figure named Mr. Meseeks, who disappears in a puff of smoke

 **"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"** Malice says getting to his feet

 _ **"I am HIM, the demon of Evil and Darkness, and to answer your second question, I want to make a deal with you"**_ Him said removing his hood with his crab hands

Under his hood was a face of red, a small point beard, long black horned shape hair, and a long creepy smile

 **"What kind of deal do you have in mind"** asked Malice

 _ **"Well your brother is about to be slaughtered by the humans who captured him in about 10 minutes, so my deal is I shall grant you and your brother immeasurably power and immortality in exchange you must offer your to me, in layman's terms in exchange for power you will belong to me, so then do we have a Deal, Boy."**_ Him said holding the contract in his claws

Malice nodded in agreement and signed the contract and handed it back

 ** _"and of course there's the fine print I don't need slaves with a will of their own, so you soul with have to go"_**

Him removed his cloak revealing to be bigger and taller than Malice was led to be, the demon Him grabbed Malice with both claws and separated his soul from his body

 _ **"Don't worry Malice ZenDragon once I save your brother he will in the astral plane, then me and your enslaved bodies will kill the Demon God Seref Zendragon.**_ Him said leaving to plunge the world in his darkness

In the end Seref was betrayed and locked into a coffin that sent him to walk the astral plane for all eternity, Him was defeated and seal by a group of powered girls called the Good enough Girls his powers stripped away from, and Fear and Malice sealed within Hims power locked away and thrown into the sea...

 **Phew this has to by far one of the longest chapters I have ever written I've even impressed myself**

 **R.I.P.**

 **"Burning" Malice ZenDragon**

 **Chapter 2-chapter 5**

 **Another life has been taken away from our hero when it end**

Anyway there will something different, Fears helmet will change, he will now be wearing Malice's horned helmet but in his black and blue color.

Oh and I have getting some requests to bring in some villains like the gigi, Amoeba boys,etc I won't, I might add Princess or Sedusa. But if it is some stupid villain like the piano and food monsters no-way. Sorry

P.S. I worked in a cartoon reference see if can spot it send me a review and send a review to tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter

No negativity

Reminder this is PowerPuff Girls Z(anime version) not the PowerPuff Girls cartoon

 **Thank you and see you next chapter**


	6. A Resurfaced Past

**A Resurfaced Past**

 **No-ones POV**

 _(Weeks after Malice's death)_

Ken Utonium opened the door to Shadows room to wake him for breakfast

"Shadow wake up, it's time for breakfast" Ken said shortly being pinned to floor

Ken was pinned to the floor by Shadow who's eyes were pitch black and his teeth were razor shape, was holding a double barreled gun pointed at Kens head

 **"Who are you? What are you doing here, inside my father's temp.."** Shadows eyes returned to normal and the gun dissipated into black smoke

"Oh my God, Ken I am so sorry you had to see that" Shadow said picking Ken off the floor

Ken was still scared and backed away from Shadow, shortly running out of his room

 **Shadows POV**

After Ken ran out of my room, I immediately began to change out of my sleeping clothes and into a pair of black jeans and a black KISS ARMY shirt and finally putting my the black ring. I left my room and went into the kitchen

"Father please, he's a danger to us all, he needs to leave." Said Ken pleading to his father

"For the last time Ken I will not throw Shadow out of this house, he's lost both of his parents, and his home, he's lost everything, we are the only people left to help him." Professor Utonium said

"But dad he..." Ken said finally taking notice that I had entered the room

"Well I can see that I'm not wanted here so I guess I will get out of your hair." I say gathering my belongings and leaving no trace that I was ever there

As I finish my packing I hear multiple knocks coming from the door, to avoid complications I open a portal the Shadow Dimension to speak with Fear directly

 _Shadow Dimension_

 _Place created by Fear and Shadow shortly after getting their powers_

I enter the dimension and immediately sit down, until I felt a dark presence

"Hello Fear been awhile since we last spoke to each other face to face" I say looking up at Eternal Fear

 **"Indeed it has old friend, it's nice to see you again Shadow"** Fear says motioning me to stand up

"Do you know what's happening to us Fear?" I asked

 **"He doesn't know what's happening to you two, but I know someone who does."**

Both me and Fear turn to see the one person I wanted to kill...Malice

 **"Malice?...I..I thought you were dead?"** Fear said

 **"I am but I needed to tell you that what you are going though is called a Time Flash, I went through it shortly after getting my new body, you're losing your powers and soon the both of you will die, but there is only one cure, you must visit the temple of the Demon God Seref Zendragon."** Said Malice

A white portal opened behind Malice. Without warning a white ivory rope wrapped itself around Malice, burning him, causing him to fall to his knees

"Bad choice Malice dear, you know the rules, the dead can never communicate with the living." Said a lady dressed in white robes carring a large white scythe and had black wings

 **"Eat my fucking shorts BITCH!"** Malice said spitting on the robed figures foot

"You two can continue you conversation without poor..LITTLE MALICE HERE." She said kicking him though the portal

"Y'all have a nice day"she said with a small country accent as she went into the portal

"what do you think, should we listen to that asshole of brother yours" I say looking towards Fear

 **"Look I know you hate my brother, but he has never lied to me so I say we listen to him this once."**

"Alright if you say so Fear but I don't Trust him." I say leaving the Shadow Dimension

 _Earth Dimension_

I existed the pocket dimension and make my way to the sweets shop and was greeted by not only the owner but three particular classmates, Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, and Kaoru Matsubara when we all said our hellos I look to the owner who was wearing a plain blue kimono and saw that she was spaced out looking at some boy, it was then that I began to notice the dark presence within her.

"Excuse me" I say snapping her out of her trance "hi I'm Shadow, it is nice to meet you, and you are"

"O-oh I'm...I'm Anna would you like to order something." She asked nervously

"Yes I would like to buy 5 cake pops, please." I say grabbing my wallet

"A-and what flavors would you prefer?" Anna asked

I told her to surprise me and came out with a chocolate, strawberry, Oreo, chocolate mint, and a red velvet flavored cake pop.

"Um th-that will b-be 50¥en" she said handing me the pops

I said my goodbyes and left for the closest bench when I finished my last cake pop I see Anna closing her shop and leaving, with nothing better to do I follow her. I see her enter a beauty salon which I found odd considering the way she dresses herself, minutes later I sensed the presence inside Anna grow immensely, when I see a women walk out wearing a blueish green dress and green crazy looking hair, I decided to let Fear make easy work of her before the PowerPuff Girls get here.

 **Fears POV**

I emerge from the flames and get the women's attention

 **"Alright listen tall, pale, and ugly, I don't know who you are but you need to turn back"** I say before being punched in the stomach

"Mmhahaha don't ever call me ugly sweetheart, or else you'll regret it" she says as she wraps her hair around me and throws me across the city embedding me into the side of a building. I break myself out of the wall and call forth my wings only to feel like my heart was about to explode.

 **"What's happening?, What is this?...this Pain."** I say clenching the area near my heart

Malice was right my powers are fading, and they're fading fast I already feel my enhanced strength leaving me. I need to get to the Temple of Demon God.

 _Several hours later_

I finally found the temple, and I'm barely able to stand, but the moment I step inside I felt my power and strength return, which was followed by a major splitting headache

 **"Wow, what a headache"**

"Wow, what a headache"

I turn right to see Shadow, but I noticed something strange he had a large chain attached to his body that was connected to mine. Out of nowhere I sensed something powerful and yet it was familiar at the same time, I look forward to see a transparent creature with two reptilian eyes one blue and one red with a huge scar over it, his skin was different shades of grey and red, his teeth were Fanged, and on his forehead was two jagged red horns

 _"Well I'll be damned my precious little boy has finally returned home"_ the figure said tears rushing down his face.

 **"Um are you the Demon God Seref"** I asked

 _"Yes, don't you remember who I am my child."_ Seref asked

I asked Seref if I should.

 _"Of course, you don't remember. Forget it my boy, now I assume you are here to cure your Time Flash, well I'm sorry to say but only the boy can cure your Problem."_ Seref said

"What does he mean, how can I cure the Time Flash." Shadow said looking at me

 _"Fear, does the boy not know?"_ Asked Seref, I reply a nod signaling no

"What don't I know?" Asked Shadow

 _"You see my dear boy, the two of you are of different mindsets, meaning one of you has forgiven Malice while the other has not, unless the both of you truly forgive Malice your souls will never be in sync and using your powers will kill you."_ Seref said

"You FORGAVE HIM!, how could you forgive Malice after what he has done to us or have you forgotten, let me refresh your Memory, First he took control of our body and almost destroyed the city, Second inside The Glitch he left the fight to give himself a new body, and last but not least HE MURDERED MY FATHER, Because of him, not only did I lose my father, I lost my uncle, he left shortly after the funeral and said he wanted no part of me or my life." Shadow said in anger

 **"But he sacrificed himself to save both you and me"** I say placing a hand on his shoulder

"The sacrifice of one doesn't outweigh the lives of many" Shadow said leaving the temple causing us to join into one being again before powering down

 **Shadows POV**

I pull out my cellphone and call Professor Utonium to pick me up.

 _Back at the Utonium Lab_

I sit in my room and ignore the Professor trying to ask what was wrong with me. I left and went for a walk only to run into Sedusa and her hypnotized male army I pull out the buckle and prepared to transform until I remembered the more I use my powers the quicker I die. So with no other options I run.

 _'Why must I always be weak, I lost my father because I was weak, Fear is right I need to forgive him.'_

 **Shadow. ...**

Hearing Malice's voice I feel rage again

 **"Shadow listen I didn't mean to attack your city or kill your father, I was locked inside my brothers subconscious for years and went insane please you have to live not for me but for my brother, ple..."** said Malice inside my head

"What did I tell you Sugar...THERE IS...NO...CONTACTING...THE LIVING" I heard Malice being hit multiple times

After hearing Malice risking more punishment to tell this deep down the anger and rage towards Malice fades away and I forgive him.

 **Fears POV**

I confront Sedusa and already see the PowerPuff Girls have already defeated her, so with nothing left to do I go back to the temple.

 _"Welcome back boys, well done on forgiving Malice"_ Seref said opening a black and red portal

Seref reached in and pulled out...Malice in chains shortly followed by the white robed reaper

"Thats it Malice this time I'm going to..." She said as Seref lifted her by her throat

 _"Your going to do what exactly, Angela?"_ Seref said tightening his grip

"L-Lord Se-Seref I didn't know you were here." Angela said in fear

 _"Leave Angela and never lay a single hand on my son again"_ Seref says throwing Angela into the portal

 _"Now Malice is there something you would like to tell your brother."_ Seref said as Malice approached me

 **"Fear, this is all my fault, we wouldn't be way if it wasn't for me, I sold myself for immortality and power for you and me to save you, it's my fault."** Malice said looking to the floor

 **It's okay you did what you thought was the right thing to do, thank you Malice"** I say giving my brother one final hug before her returns to the world of the dead

"Goodbye and thank you Lord Seref" Shadow says bowing to the Demon God

 **Shadows POV**

I returned to the sweets shop and was quite surprised to see Anna behind the counter, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. I ordered my cake pops and leave to the Professors house and decided to enjoy the rest of my summer vacation.

 **Any thoughts, questions, or villain requests please either leave a review or PM me**

 **Thank you**

Sincerely

 ** _Screwball6580_**


	7. Meet The Saito Siblings

**Meet the Saito Siblings**

 **Shadows POV**

I left the lab and walked to school wearing my usual black jeans with a black shirt and my hair tied back into a pony tail. I make it to the front of the school, only to run into a boy with raven black hair, dark green eyes, and a dark green shirt.

"hey watch where your going" I yell

"I could say the same to you" he says getting up and ran into the school shortly followed by two others

I begin to get up but slip and end up on the ground again, until I saw a hand

"Here, let me help you up" I look up to see a girl with one blue and one red eye

I got up off the ground with some assistant from her

Thank you, you must be new, I'm Shadow Waves, it's nice to me you, and you are?" I say extending my hand towards her

"O-oh my name is Asuna, Asuna Saito, I'm sorry about my brothers they can be quite annoying sometimes, anyway it was nice meeting you but I have to catchup with my brothers" Asuna says running after her brothers

I entered my homeroom class to see Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru sitting in there usual seats. The bell rang and the homeroom teacher, Ms. Keane walked and made some announcements

"Good evening class I hope you all had a great summer, well on to the school time fun, we have four new students joining us this school year, may I introduce Shirou Saito, Minato Saito, Katsuro Saito, and Asuna Saito, there are a few empty seats so go ahead and pick one."

Shirou sat in front of Momoko, Minato sat to the right of Miyako, Katsuro sat behind Kaoru, and Asuna sat to the left of me giving me a warm smile. But there was something about Asuna and her brothers that felt _familiar._ I shrugged it of and went though the rest of school feeling uneasy. Class ended and I went to visit my parents grave for the first time after my father's death, as I was placing flowers over my father's and mothers grave I felt a presence approach behind me. I turn to see Asuna.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I don't know I just felt like I should be here." Asuna said

Asuna asked me the one question no-one has ever asked me.

"How did they die, Shadow?" She asked

"My mother, Martha Waves died shortly after giving birth to me, and my father William Waves was killed by Malice." I say tears falling from my face

"I'm sorry to hear that, I don't have a mother either, I don't live with my father since he used me and my brothers to...*ring*ring*...Sorry I have to take this...what. ...okay I'll be there soon...I'm sorry Shadow I have to go."

Asuna left but I still just stare at my parents grave stones, until I felt the dark presence of three particular people...The RowdyRuff Boys.

 **Fears POV**

I fly towards the city to see the PowerPuff Girls fighting the RowdyRuff Boys.

 **"*sigh* nothing but senseless fighting between them, it's sad really."**

 _ **"Yeah, but what else are we supposed to do we were created with a soul purpose of destroying our counterparts."**_ Hope says raising her blade at me

Hope charge towards me, but was shortly disarmed, I descend to the ground and see a unattended hotdog stand, I immediately make myself a hotdog and grab a soda, and sit down at the the nearest table, removing my helmet and watched the fight.

 **"Are you just gonna fly up there all day, or are you going to grab some food and enjoy the fight?"** I say looking up at my counterpart

Hope then sat down next to me removing her helmet and eating a hotdog. I take a good look at her eyes a beautiful red color, she must have felt me staring cause she turned, and I saw her other eye was blue, it looked so familiar but I couldn't figure out where I've seen it. I returned my attention to the to see the PowerPuff Girls winning and the RowdyRuff Boys retreating.

 _ **"Well that's my cue to leave"**_ Hope said leaving the battle scene

"Hey, why didn't you help us fight the RowdyRuff Boys." Buttercup said

 **"I didn't feel like it, besides it looked like you three had it under control"** I say taking the last bite of my hotdog

 **No-ones POV**

Deep inside the depths of the old history museum all was peaceful and quiet until a dark presence began to awaken. After centuries of being sealed away from the world within a large stone coffin, the dark demon had finally been awakened.

 _ **"*yawn* hmmm that was a delightful rest...wait. ..where am I. ...Oh that's right I was sealed away and stripped of my power, but now it looks like my power has returned."**_ He said trying to free himself only to have it recoil and electrocute him

 _ **"Well it looks like I'm going to need some help."**_ The demon said using his powers to animate some around his tomb,

The Demons magic found its way to a mummy. The Demons magic reanimated The mummy making bigger and stronger, the mummy approached the stone coffin and bowed.

 ** _"Good my little puppet, I need you to find any strong white energies to break the seal, now go."_**

The mummy left to search for white energies.

 **Fears POV**

Fear was patrolling the streets as he felt someone following me I turn around to see a girl

 **Why are you following little me girl?"** I asked

See didn't answer and just shrugged her shoulders. So I continue to walk only to see her following me again

 **"Listen litt...hmmm. you have very peculiar eyes."** I say noticing her blue and red eyes

 **"Then again, I have very peculiar eyes myself."** I say removing my helmet showing my black eyes with a red iris.

I was beginning to put my helmet back on,when I noticed a big mummy running towards me.

 **"Child, I need you to leave here immediately."** I say pulling my out my gun

I carefully fire my gun and shoot off its arm, only to see it regrow and re-bandaged itself. The mummy extended a arm launching his bandages towards the girl. I yelled at the girl to run as I sliced the mummies bandage. I pull out the second gun and begin to put holes in this undead monster, but to no avail.

 ** _"Need a little help there Fear"_**

I turn to see Hope, weapon drawn

"WHITE LIGHT!" The mummy yelled as he launched his bandages at Hope

 **"Hope throw me your weapon."** I yell as Hope hurls her weapon

 **Nightmare Force**

I used my power and fused both of our weapons together and confronted the mummy

 **"hahaha, now try my** ** _Nightmare Sword-Staff_** **on for size"** I say charging at him

I slice and dice this ancient mummy, but he regenerates faster then I can cut him. Out of nowhere the mummy uses his bandages to increases the size of his fist and punches my into the air. I then separate the weapon and throw Hopes Sword-Staff, pinning the mummy where he stood.

 _ **"Nice sho...Oh shit"**_ Hope said as the mummy wrapped his bandages around her

Hope falls to the ground unconscious, I immediately rush over to her, without hesitation I pull out my gun and aim for the mummy but he disappeared. I hear a ringing coning from my phone

"Fear we are detecting a large black Z energy close to your location, the PowerPuff Girls have already confronted it" I hang up immediately and rush to warn The PowerPuff Girls

I reach the PowerPuff Girls, but was to late, the mummy had already absorbed their power, I take to the skies and see the mummy entering the old history museum. I confronted the mummy inside, pulling out my gun and blast The mummies head only for it to regrow itself again. None of my weapons were working against the monster, so I decided to use some additional help

 **Shadow Gravity**

The mummy was pinned to the floor, it was then that I sensed three dark signatures. The RowdyRuff Boys break though the ceiling and land next to me

"are you the one who knocked out our sister?" Brick asked

I shake my head and told the RowdyRuff Boys that the mummy was the one who drained Hopes power

"Umm, what mummy?" Butch said

I look behind the boys to see no mummy only a large hole in the flooring

 **"Guys follow me, that mummy needs that energy for something and we need to stop it."** I say jumping into the hole followed by the RowdyRuff Boys

When we reach the bottom we see the mummy approaching a sealed stone coffin. I immediately grab him with a giant arm made from pure shadow and throw him into the nearest wall. When the mummy breaks out, I have my soul sword drawn, Brick has his Chakram ready, Butch has his Spiked Gauntlets on, and Boomer has his bat in hand. Butch was the first to strike with rapid jabs

 **Galvatron Knuckles**

Boomer was next to attack with hitting the mummy in the chest instantly blowing him up

 **Explosive Swing**

Brick then attacked by throwing a flaming chakram at the mummies arm

 **Burning Chakram**

BeforeI attacked I noticed that the mummies arm wasn't growing back.

 _"So this monster is weak against fire"_ I thought

As I was attacking the mummy charges and makes it to the coffin, without hesitation I strike it while it was detracted, I inhale deeply

 **Dark Style Black Flame**

I breath large black flames towards the mummy turning him to ashes. The powers that was stolen was immediately released and sent back to their rightful owners. When the RowdyRuff leave to check on their sister, I examined the stone coffin and found the seals on it were broken and the coffin open

 _"hmm what was so important in this coffin?, who or what was in it?, and more importantly why does it feel so_ _ **familiar**_ _"_ I thought as I continue to examine the coffin with the Japanese characters "Crab" & "Demon" on it

 **No-ones POV**

After everyone left, the demon destroyed the stone coffin that kept him prisoner for centuries. He descended from the ceiling and made his way up the stairs and out the building.

 _ **"so then this is the world were I didn't rule, its absolutely disgusting, well it's time to change that."**_ He said as he disapates into a blood red mist

 **Shadows POV**

I walk inside Professor Utoniums house and head straight into my room and immediately go to bed

"Ugh...today was exhausting. I can barely move" I say still feeling sore from the fight

I woke and looked at my alarm clock to see it was only eleven o'clock, I was about to back to sleep when I heard a voice

 ** _Why hello there boy, about time you woke up."_**

I roll out of my bed, summon Fears gun and shoot the dark figure. The figure was gone but I kept my guard up.

Without warning the gun is knocked out of my hand and was grabbed from my neck by a large crab claw

"So you were the one within that stone coffin, the Crab Demon." I say covering my arms and legs with shadow

 _ **"Right you are boy, I've been imprisoned within that coffin for centuries, but now I'm free to plunge this world into darkness where my monsters roam this planet, just like I did centuries ago."**_ The crab demon said

The door to my room was opened by a recently woken Ken

"Mmm...Shadow its *yawn* eleven o'clock, shouldn't you be.." Ken says as the demon extends his arm to grab him

"Ken...RUN!" I yell as I stop the Crab with my extended shadow arm

When the demon looks at I inhale deeply and exhaled black flames burning him as he dropped me

 _ **"make no mistake BOY, you have not seen the last of me"**_ he said as he disapates into a blood red mist

"Wh-who was that Shadow?" Asked Ken

"I don't know, but I have a feeling something bad _will_ happen." I say looking out my window then went back to sleep

 ** _((Dream))_**

I look around and see nothing but darkness. All of a sudden I hear the sound of faint laughter.

 ** _Hahaha, I will make you suffer._**

Without warning I am immediately grabbed and lifted by my thought

 ** _Neither you nor your little friends can stop me. I am everything that corrupts, I am everything dark in this world, I am pure Evil incarnate, I AM HIM!_**

well Him has finally been released from his stone prison. And is free to plunge the world in his darkness. Will are hero's defeat this dastardly demon only time will tell.

So a little news, on August 25 2017 I will be leaving Las Vegas and moving in with my brother in Utah. So may be awhile for chapters to come in.

(Reminder)

Any villain requests please either leave a review or PM me

Thank you

 **next chapter highlights**

1\. First appearance of Princess Morbucks

2\. Conflict between Princess and Shadow(will get very VERY SALTY)

3\. Shadow goes on a date with...Buttercup?


	8. The Rising Darkness

**The Rising Darkness**

 **Shadows POV**

I woke up with a cold sweat, somehow The demon known as Him made his way into my dream, but it felt so real. After getting dressed, I ate breakfast and left for school. As I step on campus I see a long black limo a red carpet and a wall of maids and servants. Ignoring it I force my way through the servants and go to the door, until someone got my attention.

"HEY FREAK! what do you think your doing?"

I turn to see a girl in a yellow and gold dress looking angry at me

"Oh me, well I'm going to class Dollface, and not you or your servants can stop me" I say sarcastically

The girl began to look even angrier and angrier, until she called over a heavy set servant that looked to be her bodyguard

"Listen pal, the lady goes in before you or else" the bodyguard said

"Or what, are you going to make me" I say jokingly

"That's the idea buddy" he said cracking his knuckles

He throws his first punch, but I stop it with a shadow engulfed arm. Immediately I engulf my other arm and punch the bodyguard causing him to fly straight into the side of the limo. Everyone looked at me in disbelief as I entered the school. I enter my homeroom class as the bell rings and almost immediately one of the maids from outside enters and announces the presence of a girl named Princess Morbucks, and to my surprise it was the same girl from outside. She sat in the front of the class far away from me.

 _Thank God_

Over the next couple of days she has been getting more and more on my nerves. Then today more people started to like her more until I found out that she bribed them with gifts, she even had the nerve to try and bribe me with backstage passes to the next Kiss concert

"Listen here Princess, I would rather give up my dream of meeting Kiss, then be nice to you, you spoiled airhead" I say as I tear up the passes

The rest of class continues as I keep getting rude glances from Princess. Until Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru leave the class, shortly followed by Princess, I grab their papers and immediately answer them, I then place them back and leave class to see the conflict between Princess and my friends. When Kaoru returned her skateboard to Princess, I believed it was time to bring the spoiled brat down to reality.

"Wow...and just like that your bribes fail. See the thing is, you can't force or bribe people to be your friends, true friendship takes time to form, the people you bribed are only your friends because you have money, and when that money runs out you will be nothing but poor and friendless." I said with a honest to god smile on my face

"WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME FREAK" yelled Princess

"I am Shadow Waves, extraordinaire genius prodigy, it is not a honor to meet you Princess Morbucks."

"How dare you speak to me that way, my father is the richest man is this city, and he can get rid of you and your home." Princess says thinking that she has won

"Ha jokes on you Princess my home is already gone, I'm living with a family friend, and your father can certainly try to get rid of me, but as you saw earlier with your bodyguard I am strong enough to protect myself." I say approaching her

"And now to take you down a peg. Now judging from the bribes you made means you are a attention seeker, which means that you are the second child, meaning that your parents are more proud of your older sibling which results in you trying to get them to be proud of you, but in reality your older sibling will always be better than you, your parents don't love you they just give you stuff to shut you up, and believe me I would to, and finally you will never be special compared to you sibling. Now choke on that Princess." I say walking away leaving Princess in tears

 _"Ohohoho, that felt soooo good," I thought_

School ended uneventful because Princess left school early. But I was walking back to Professor Utoniums house when I sensed I was being followed, so I walked away from the Professors house and towards the middle of the city, I looked around and saw nobody close by.

"Alright you can stop hiding like a coward, show yourself Princess" I say seeing Princess walk into view

"How did you know I was following you?" Asked Princess

"Come on Princess, give me some credit here, I've spent 4 years training my body as well as my mind I sensed you following me the moment I left the school" I say gloating about myself

"Well it doesn't matter cause you won't be leaving here alive" Princess says pulling out a golden gun

"Ha..hahahaha, trust me sweetheart it's going to take more than that to kill me, stupid twa..."

Without hesitation Princess immediately shoots me until she runs out of bullets, I begin to stand up to her disbelief as the bullets fall of my shadow covered chest, she begins to reload her gun. Without thinking I rush to her and pin her to the ground and take the gun away from her.

"How are you still alive, I shot you fifteen times in the chest." Asked Princess

Without thinking I tell her that I was wearing a bulletproof vest. I drop her at her house and head to Kaoru's house and knock on her door, I am immediately greeted by one of her brothers

"Yo, what's up dude," he said

"What's up man, can I speak with Kaoru?" I asked

"Yeah sure thing," he said leaving to get Kaoru

"What's up Shadow do you need something" asked Kaoru

"Um yes I umm..*rubs back of neck*..I liked how you stood up for me when we first met, and I was just wondering if you would like to..um..get some dinner...or something" I ask nervously

"Ar...are you asking me out on a date?" Asked Kaoru

I nodded in response

"Umm...okay pick me up at 7 o'clock tonite" said Kaoru

When I got home I searched through my belongings to find something decent to wear, I was about to call her and cancel our date until I heard someone knocking on my door. I answer it to see Professor Utonium

"So a little birdie told me that you had a date tonight and if I knew your father he never got you anything formal, well it just so happens that I still have my old tuxedo from my senior prom. So here have fun" Professor Utonium said giving me the tux

"Thank you Professor, I really appreciate this," I say

I get changed and leave to Kaoru's house to pick her up. I walk up to her door and knock, but this time I'm greeted by a large man wearing a wrestling mask

"Can I help you boy?" He asked

"I'm here to pick up Kaoru for our date."

"Like Hell you are, there is no way I'm letting a scrawny weakling like you take my daughter out." He said crossing his arms

"Sir _don't_ ever call me a weakling." I say looking straight at him

"Then prove it, come inside and arm wrestle me." He said taunting me

I agree and went straight to the table and we began neither one of us giving an inch the rest of Kaoru's family began to watch, until Kaoru herself came down and saw what was happening. Using my power I increased my strength I overpowered Kaoru's father, her entire family looked at me in shook, luckily I was pulled out of there by Kaoru. I finally was able to get a good look at her outfit, she was wearing and green dress with a light green trim at the bottom and white leggings, and her hair was straightened, she looked so beautiful. Absolutely nothing could ruin this night.

 **No-ones POV**

As Shadow and Kaoru were entering the restaurant, someone was close by ready to destroy them.

 _ **"So the Shadow boy is on a little date let's split that up shall we."**_ Him said as he opens a fiery portal

From the portal, emerged a flaming skeletal being wearing black jeans and a leather jacket.

 _"What are you doing, I thought I told you I wanted nothing to do with your plans"_ said the skeletal being

 ** _"Oh I'm sorry Rider, I assumed you wanted your freedom, but if you don't..."_**

 _"Wait. ..what do you want"_ asked Rider

 _ **"There is a boy in that place of eating, he will have a black aura surrounding him, bring him to me"**_ Him said

 _"Alright but first I gonna need to call my ride"_ Rider said giving a loud echoing whistle

Off in the distance was a reddish orange glow coming closer. Without hesitation the Rider steps off the building and lands on the seat of his Hellfire Motorcycle, and rides to his target

 **Shadows POV**

So far our date was going good, until I began to feel a powerful aura approaching

"Shadow is everything okay?" Asked Kaoru

"Um yeah I was just zoning out, sorry" I say

Without warning I the large window is broken by a chain which wraps itself around me and I am pulled from the restaurant. When I stand I see a fiery skeleton on a flaming motorcycle. I Immediately engulf my arm's and legs with shadow and form razor claws and armored legs. I extend my arm around his neck and pulled him off his motorcycle about to end him when someone got my attention

"S-Shadow is that you"

I turn to see Kaoru looking at me in fear and worry. Without thinking I embedded the skeletal being into the nearest wall and ran down the closest ally evaporating into shadow.

 **No-ones POV**

 _"What the hell Demon, so what was the point of attacking the child, you weakened my power and he got away because of you." Rider said pointing at Him_

 _ **"Oh don't worry I planned the whole thing, I needed you to force him to activate his powers and be seen by his little date, next comes phase 2."**_

 _"Oh please do tell me what is phase 2."_

 **Shadows POV**

I sit in my room feeling absolutely horrified from seeing the look of fear on Kaoru's face. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. I open to see Professor Utonium

"So Shadow how was your date" asked the Professor

"Please can you just leave me alone Professor." I ask

"Shadow I was just..."

 **"HE SAID LEAVE US ALONE...NOW"** Fear said taking over my body

When I regained control Professor was gone and I was once again alone in my room

 _"Wow, I don't think that was the smartest thing to do, now both that man and your little girly friend are scared of you."_

I turn to see the skeletal being leaning against the wall,

 **You!**

immediately I engulf my arm's and legs with shadow and lift him off the ground by the neck

"This is all your fault, what did you want with me" I ask

 _"I was sent to retrieve you, but now my master wants to make you a deal. If you agree to meet with him then meet us at the old history museum tomorrow." The skeleton said disappearing in a puff of smoke_

 _Tomorrow morning, homeroom_

Once I relax in my seat, I hear the door open. I looked to see Kaoru walking towards me, she immediately grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me out of class. I am then pinned to the the wall and punched directly in the face

"You've got a lot explaining to do, like what you did last night." She asked

"I don't know what you mean Kaoru." Immediately she headbutts me hard causing my nose to bleed

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME. Your Eternal Fear aren't you Shadow?" She said as I paralyzed her with my black energy

"I'm sorry, truly I am, goodbye." I say leaving to the history museum, immediately I see the Skeletal being and a old man.

 _"Welcome boy it seems you would like to hear my master's offer." The skeleton said_

 _ **"Yes welcome indeed, my Rider has told me what had transpired last night with your courtship with that little women, so I would like to make you a deal."**_ The old man said in a medieval tone

"What kind of deal, old man." I asked

 _ **"Well from what I heard the little women saw you use your powers fighting my Rider, so she must either fears you or hates you, so how about I erase her memory of your powers, and in exchange you must give me your heart as payment."**_ Said the old man

"But I'll die"

 _ **No no no no, my child it will be magically removed you will still live, well do we have a Deal boy."**_ The old man say holding out his wrinkled hand in front of me

"We do old man, just make her happy." I say shaking the mans hand

Without hesitation the old man thrusts his other hand through my chest and pulls out my still beating heart. I then began to collapse.

 _ **"Oh I forgot you may feel a little dizzy, but don't worry it'll wear off soon"**_ the man said leaving the museum with my heart in hand followed by his Rider

I woke up in my bed and saw it was the morning of the same day I made that deal I made with the old man, shrugging it off I begin to notice that I felt different and not in a good way.

I walk onto the school grounds and was greeted by the snob, Princess

"Hello there Shadow, my father has a deal for you either you apologize and accepted this money and never be rude or disrespectful to me again, or else you'll never get a single job in this city." Princess says waving ten thousand dollars in my face

Immediately I take the money, reach in my pocket grab my father's lucky engraved lighter and burned the money in front of the spoiled brats face, before throwing it over my shoulder and entering the school. But for some reason I didn't feel any joy from doing that to Princess. Once I step into class I see Kaoru, and walk to my seat readying myself for her confrontation with me, but it never happen. Just like before I didn't feel any relief, it felt like I couldn't feel anything accept anger and rage.

 _'Oh no what have I done' I_ thought

By the end of school I was confronted by Kaoru saying she had a good time last night, sadly I didn't feel any happiness. I then apologized and left for the old history museum.

I moment I stepped in the museum I was grabbed by the old mans Rider

 _"So boy tell me how was your first day being heartless? By the way thanks for the new heart "_ Th _e_ Rider said showing me my heart in his chest and pulling a knife from his boot

The Rider was about to stab me but was hit by a large yellow and green hammer, I look forward to see Kaoru in her powered up form.

Almost Immediately Kaoru/Buttercup asked me if I was okay

"Sorry but I'm not that thing you knocked into the basement has my heart, his master took my heart and gave it to that" I say jumping into the hole

 **No-ones POV**

While Shadow and Buttercup were searching for the Rider, across the city the ongoing fight was happening between the RowdyRuff Boys and the PowerPuff Girls, and Him was enjoying every minute of seeing the PowerPuff Girls losing

 _ **"It's all going according to plan."**_ Him said

 **Bricks POV**

We were fighting the PowerPuff Girls and winning, for some reason Buttercup and Fear were gone, but I didn't care

"You can't win PowerPuff Losers, it's four against two, you will fall here and now." Said Butch

I felt joy from destroying the PowerPuff Girls, but it somehow felt wrong. I ordered my brothers and sister to retreat to home.

 _(At RRB's home)_

"What the hell Brick, we had them outnumbered, why did we retreat we were winning for once." Yelled Butch

I didn't answer Butch's question because I didn't have one

 _ **"Leave him alone Butch, he is our leader and our older brother so we will respect his orders."**_ Hope said approaching us from the wall she was leaning against

 _ **"So Brick why did we retreat?"**_ Asked Hope

I told them that I didn't know why, but defeating the PowerPuff Girls wasn't fun, and it wasn't even our idea to destroy them, it was Mojos.

"What do we do now big bro?" Asked Boomer

"We are going to continue our lives, and survive anyway we can."

 _ **"What about Fear and the PowerPuff Girls?"**_ Asked Hope

"Get them alone and destroy them, no matter what." I say

 **Hims POV**

Shortly after the RowdyRuff Boys retreat, i decided to follow them, and carefully listens in on their conversations when they arrived at there home

 _ **"What about Fear and the PowerPuff Girls?"**_ Said the child in white armor

Immediately I use my magic to take control of the red boys mind

"Get them alone and destroy them, no matter what." I say through the boy

 _'This should be fun'_ I thought

When they leave I split myself into four separate beings each with a number on them

 _ **"Alright you three follow the boys while I follow the armored one"**_ I say to clones 2, 3, and 4 as we follow the children individually

 **Shadows POV**

We finally catch up with the Rider outside the museum, when he begins to whistles, shortly after the Riders motorcycle approaches by itself and he rides away leaving behind a trail of fire behind him

"You wait here, I'll get your heart back" Buttercup said flying after the Rider

"Alright then Rider game on" I say removing my buckle and transformed into Eternal Fear

 **Fears POV**

I run in the direction of the Rider until something catches my eye, a beautiful pitch black motorcycle _(*similar to the motorcycle from Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance*)_

Immediately I place my hand on it and pour my dark energy though it, transforming it into my Nightmare Cruiser

"Hey get the Hell away from my bike." Said a man walking out of a nearby bar

 **"Try and stop me"** I say racing past him leaving a trail of black smoke and shadows

I shortly see the Riders trail of fire and began to follow it until I was next to Buttercup

 **"Your not fast enough to catch him, leave him to me."** I say as I race after The Rider's trail

 **No-ones POV**

While Fear chases down the Rider, elsewhere in the downtown region of new Townsville, rages the battle between Hard Brick and Hyper Blossom

Blossom struggled to her feet as see was losing against Brick

"What's the matter Blossy can't get up?" Brick said floating above Blossom

"Don't call me Blossy, Brick. I am Hyper Blossom leader of the PowerPuff Girls, and I will take you to prison where you and the rest of your family belong." Blossom said getting to her feet

"Just give up already you can easily stop this, just give up" Brick said summoning a black and red Chakram

"Heroes never give up, Brick." Blossom said summoning her Yoyo

"Then you will never learn" Brick said throwing his weapon

"Don't be so sure about that Brick." Blossom said wrapping her Yoyo around Bricks Chakram and sending it back slicing the side of his face

"It's over Brick your going to jail." Blossom said reaching for Brick

"Not today Blossy." Brick said tripping Blossom and making a hasty retreat

Almost immediately Blossom wraps her Yoyo around Bricks ankle and slammed him to the ground

"Sorry Brick but you are under arrest for your crimes of trying to destroy not only the city but also my friends

 _ **"I'm sorry little girl but I can't let you do that"**_ Him 2 said grabbing Blossom off of Brick ready to kill her

 _ **"You and your friends have been a gigantic pain in my..."**_ Him said before he disappeared in a red puff of smoke

Before hims clone could finish, Brick threw his Chakram and kill him sending it back from whence it came

"Are you okay Blossom" Brick said extending a hand to Blossom

"B-Brick, why did you save me when to could have escaped?" Asked Blossom

"Because I may have been created by a villainous coward, but that doesn't define who I am, and also I have no idea how I got here in the first place, I seemed to have blacked out in front of my brothers and sister, and woke up here." Said Brick

Brick said goodbye and left to find him family and return home.

Hello my fellow readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will admit it took some time to finish because of work and getting stuck on a certain part of the chapter

I'm going to skip the fights between Butch Vs. Buttercup, & Bubbles Vs. Boomer

Next chapter

 **Fun, Games, and...Enslavement**


	9. Fun, Games, andEnslavement

**Hello my readers it is I Screwball6580, I have decided to skip the fight between Buttercup and Butch along with the fight between Bubbles and Boomer as well, because it is the same fight with blossom and brick. Villain has the upper hand, hero gets the drop on them, one of Hims clones attacks, the villain saves the hero and then brick retrieves his family except for courageous hope that fight between her and Fear will happen.**

 **Fun, Games, and...Enslavement!**

 **Fears POV**

After following the Riders trail I begin to gain sight of him. Immediately I speed up until I'm right next to him, I pull out my gun and shoot the front of his motorcycle, causing him to fly forward shortly falling to the ground. I drive close to him and grab him by his boney neck

 **"well I've finally caught you and I want my heart back now."** I say squeezing his neck hearing tiny little cracks

 _"it doesn't matter, a heart is no good to a dead man."_ The Rider says laughing

Almost immediately I am grabbed and thrown away from the Rider. I look up with my weapon drawn only to see my counterpart, Courageous Hope

 **"This isn't the time right now Hope, I have a heart to get."** I say as Hope charges knocking my sword out of my hand

 ** _"No, you will fight and you will fall here and now."_**

Hope thrust her weapon at me, but I stop it by placing my hands on bothe side of the blade keeping it at bay. As she move the blade closer I see the Rider with my sword above his head behind Hope, without hesitation I take Hopes Sword-Staff and stab myself in my left shoulder, then spin myself around and block the Riders attack only to have my arm cut clean off.

 _"well that was unexpected, but it'll work"_ the Rider ssayslifting my sword

I pull out Hopes Sword-Staff and sever The Riders arms. Dropping the weapon in my hand I pull out my gun and shoot the Riders head causing him to burst into flames turning to ash leaving only my heart

 _ **"What in Gods name is that?** "_ Asked Hope

 **"That would be my heart, and I could use some help getting it if you please, having a severed arm is extremely painful."** I say squeezing what's left to slow the bleeding

As Hope brings my heart to me she asks a question

 ** _"Why did you save me? You could have let the skeleton kill me and yet you didn't, Why?"_**

 **"Because I don't like to see the one I care for hurt in anyway."** I say putting my heart back inside myself

 _ **"Y-You care for me?"**_

 **"I do and nothing will change that."** I say reattaching my severed limb

 ** _"Aww how sentimental, you know I haven't been this choked up since I had a hunk of moussaka caught in throat."_**

From out of nowhere I am stabbed in my left shoulder again. When the weapon is removed I turn to see Him.

 **"Hello Demon, how's the face since I burn it"** i say taunting him

Immediately I am grabbed by my waist and was slowly being squeezed, it was then that I heard gunshots

 ** _"You shouldn't have done that child"_** Said Him as he began to advance towards Hope

Him began to squeeze me harder and harder, without thinking I melt in to shadow leaving my armor to be crushed, I then reappear in front of Hope with my sword in hand

 ** _"You wish to protect this child after she tried to kill you, Why?...oh my you fancy this female...how.."_** Him didn't get to finish because of the red Chakram that just went though his chest and immediately disappeared in a red puff of smoke

"Hope are you okay?" Brick said floating down to his sister

 ** _"Yes I'm alright, Fear kept me safe"_**

As Brick and the others were flying off I quickly grab Hopes hand and bring her down to ground level

 **"I promise I will always protect you, but I have a question and if you awnser it I will reveal a secret of mine. Are you Asuna Saito?"**

 **"H-how do you know that?"** Asked Hope

 **"Your red and blue eyes, I know only one person who has eyes as beautiful as yours"** I say as she turns back into Asuna

"You talk as if you know me." Said Asuna

 **Well I should, you sit right next to me in class."** I say as I turn back into Shadow.

 **Shadows POV**

I look around to see Asuna and the RowdyRuff Boys

"So your Courageous Hope, so that would make Brick, Boomer, and Butch, Shirou, Minato, and Katsuro." I say as the RowdyRuff Boys float down to ground level

out of nowhere I hear a sonic boom and a flash of light green, before I have time to think I am pinned to the closest wall by Buttercup shortly followedby Blossom, and Bubbles

"Alright now this time tell the truth and don't even think about knocking me out this time" Buttercup said raising her fist

I don't say anything, I just melt into shadow leaving to the Professor's house.

 **Hims POV**

I pace around the basement of my tomb thinking what went wrong

 ** _"I don't get how could I fail to kill this boy and his friends."_**

I continue pacing until I come up with a way to force the boy to do what I want

 **Shadows POV**

 _Half a year later(summer time)_

It has been a little over half a year since I last saw Him, I had revealed the fact that I was Eternal Fear to the PowerPuff Girls and gotten punched in the stomach my Kaoru, but other than that I was doing good. I was taking Asuna on a date when the sky went dark and a voice boomed across the city

 ** _GREETINGS PATHETIC HUMANS, I AM HIM, AND WELCOME TO THE POWERHOUSE CHALLENGE. YOU ALL HAVE A CHANCE TO GAIN LIMITLESS POWER AND WEALTH ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLAIM THREE SOULS FROM THE HUMANS OR OTHER CHALLENGERS AND REPORTS TO THE NEW TOWNSVILLE STADIUM, GOOD LUCK._**

Almost immediately I see several black and white rays of light before both me and Asuna begin to glow

 **Fears POV**

I look around to see Hope and the city in chaos. I call the PowerPuff Girls while Hope calls her brothers to meet us at the park

 _(the park)_

"What's going on? The city is in total Chaos." Brick said land next to us along with the PowerPuff Girls

 **"It's Him he's making his move"** I say as I notice a projectile heading towards us

 **SCATTER NOW!**

We all manage to dodge the projectile before it hit the ground exploding instantly, while I exam it I began to hear a familiar laugh

"Ahahahahah I won't miss a second time Power peasants"

I look up to see a child in a yellow and gold dress with black leggings and orange puffy hair carrying a large missle launcher in her hands

"Oh no, it's Princess and this time she's packing some major fire power" Buttercup said summoning her Hammer

 **"Wait, Princess, as in Princess Morbucks from school?"** I ask

Buttercup nodded her head answering my question. Immediately I grow a vile devilish grin

 **"I couldn't have asked for a more ' _perfect'_ answer"** i say drawing my sword getting into my death slash stance

Before I charge I hear multiple gunshots, I turn to see Hope holding her gun right at Princess shooting not only the missile launcher but her hand as well

 **"Wonderful shooting Babe"**

"You Bitch, you just shot my hand" Princess say in anger

I notice Princess begins to pull out another weapon, a weapon I know all to well, Princesses gold gun, and with anger in my heart for calling my girl a Bitch I rush towards Princess only to appear behind her with blood on my blade. Everyone continues to look up towards a frozen Princess, until a red line begins to form down the middle of her face. As I swing my sword to the right and remove the blood from my blade, then the left and right sides of Princess begin to separate until she hits the ground in two pieces. It was then that I noticed not only a small black flame circling me but the screams of the PowerPuff Girls. As I reach the ground I am met with I yellow and green hammer knocking my sword out of my hand

"Shadow how could you do that" Blossom said wrapping her Yoyo around me

 **"Sorry girls Shadows not in right now can I take a message, your dealing with the true nature of Eternal Fear. Shadow is a voice in my head that tell me how to do things, but unfortunately I can't hear him so I will play by the rules of the game and only kill the challengers, because that is the only way to get to the demon who cursed me and my brother."** I say breaking myself out of Blossoms restraints

I grow my wings and try to find another challenger only to be stopped by both the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys minus Hope

 **"Out of my way it is high time that demon pays for what he has done."**

"But you can't kill people just to get to one person" Brick said

 **"First off he is not a person he is a demon, second in only killing criminals"** I say

 _"He's right Brick, they are just criminals, killing them isn't like killing an innocent"_ Hope said flying up towards us

 **"Ok But we only spare one villain, her human name is Annie, she runs my favorite sweet shop, but her villain name is Sadusa, she is only to be knocked out"** I say as everyone separates to seek out the remaining challengers

 **No-ones POV**

 _"Well it looks like everything is going according to plan soon this world will belong to me as it did a millennia ago."_ Him said sitting on a stone throne

"And where do I play in all of this Him?" said the figure standing below Hims throne

"Soon Anguish, you will play a big part in my plans" Him said laughing

 **Fears POV**

I stand in front of the Stadium with all three souls taken from Princess, Ace, and Mojo Jojo. I then begin to see my friends each with three little black flames circling them

 **"At you guys ready?"** I ask only to get a disgusted look from them

"R-Regrettably yes we are" Blossom said staring at her blood stained YoYo

 **"Blossom after Him is defeated, if you want I can erase the memory of today"** I say as the souls vanish and the doors to the Stadium open

Once we entered the Stadium we see Him sitting on his throne I immediately see a cloaked figure standing below Hims throne.

 ** _"Welcome children to the final stage of my Games, now come and get me."_**

We each take a single step before the ground begins to rumble, until walls emerge from the ground

 ** _"But first you must get through this labyrinth._**

Without hesitation I sprout my wings and fly above the Labyrinth only to be severely electrocuted

Oh and I wouldn't try and flying out of the Labyrinth or else you'll be electrocuted, have fun children. He said laughing

I look around still feeling the electricity through my body only to see nothing but walls

 **"Damn you demon"** I say trying to destroy the walls but to no avail

 **so I'm stopping this chapter here because if I try to work in too many battle scenes I'm going to get stuck and the chapter is going to take longer**

 **So the next 7 chapters will be short because they're just a battle scenes of each individual Powerpuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys member facing what they fear most**

 _Next chapter_

 **Fear of Loss**


	10. Fear of Loss

**Hello my fellow readers and Fans this chapter will be shorter than my other chapters**

 **And also this chapter will be about Blossoms greatest fear. And if you haven't figured it out by the end of the chapter either leave a review or PM me and ask**

 **Fear of Loss**

 **Blossoms POV**

I cautiously walked through the Labyrinth not really knowing what to expect. I was separated from my friends and that alone put me on edge. I went a little ways when I stumbled apon a large room shrouded in a red mist, I then suddenly I hear crying coming from the middle of the room. As the mist slowly clears I look in horror as I see my little sister in chains,

"W-who's there" said Kuriko

"It's me Hyper Blossom, don't worry I'll get you out of here in a moment"

without hesitation I rush over and try to unchain my sister but to no avail I then begin to hear heavy metal footsteps. I look towards the other doorway to see Fear.

"Fear?...it's nice to see a friendly face in here, look I need your help, my sister is chained up and I need you to..." I say hearing a gunshot

I look at my now bleeding arm where Fears bullet grazed me

"F-Fear?, what are you doing?" I asked holding the small bleeding gash in my arm

 **"That was a warning shot the next one goes in between your eyes unless you step aside and let me kill this whining brat"** Fear says readjusting his aim

"Fear this isn't the time to be messing around, now put the gun down or else." I say summoning my YoYo

 **"Who says I'm messing around Blossom, I'm Dead serious."** Fear says as I wrap my YoYo around his gun and fling it across the room

"Fear, you will not harm my sister"

 **"You don't have a choice"** Fear says drawing his Sword

 **No-one's POV**

It's all going according to plan isn't Anguish?" Him asked

"You bet it is, when do I get to do my thing?" Asked Anguish

"Once her Greatest Fear comes true" Him said enjoying Blossoms fear come to life

 **Blossoms POV**

"Fear please stop this I don't want to fight you" I say trying to reason with him

 **"It stops when the child is dead"**

"And I told you that will never happen" I say wrapping my weapon around Fear and throwing him into the wall

I hear a gunshot and feel a massive pain in my left leg, I let out a scream of pain as I look down to see that Fear shot me

 **"Now your movements have been slowed down"** Said Fear as he begins to walk towards my sister

Without hesitation I summon another YoYo and wrap it around my leg to slow down the bleeding and shoot my YoYo around Fears neck, immediately I begin to pull him away from Kuriko to the best of my ability

"I swear as long as I can move, you will not harm my sister Fear." I say as I pull harder

All of a sudden, Fear turns around and fires his gun twice. I the feel pain in my right arm and my good leg, as Fear aims his gun at Kuriko I throw my weapon and knock his gun out of hand. Fear then grabbed the chains attached to my sister's wrists and pulled them from the ground, the relief I felt was short lived as I then see him grab Kuriko by her neck.

"Fear don't you dare, if you kill her I will hunt you down and make you SUFFER" I yell as Fear looks at me only giving me a small smile

Fear looking back towards my sister, raises his other hand and points his finger towards her chest

"FEAR, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS"

Without turning to hear me Fear just laughs

 **"Say goodbye"** Fear says as he thrusts his finger through her chest

"NO! KURIKO!" I yell as Fear removes his finger from her body

 **"I'm done here"** Fear says as he throws Kuriko towards me

I still see that she is still breathing so I crawl to her as fast as I can. I managed to not only sit up but also get my sister into my arms

"Please, please stay with me, don't leave me" I say tears forming in my eyes

Out of nowhere, Kuriko raises her hand to my face and wipes away my tears

"P-Please Do-Don't cry Mo-Momok..." Kuriko says as her hand falls to the floor

I begin to cry a sea of tears as I hold my sister closer towards me, until I saw a large shadow in front of me I look up only to see a large set of teeth, my eyes start to feel heavy as everything fades into darkness

Well that was interesting has Fear been bewitched by Him (like Victor Crumb from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) or is it something else

Anyway I have no idea who to do next so I'll set up a vote whichever character has the most votes I will do in the next chapter

 _ **PM(PERSONAL MESSAGE) ONLY**_

 _You have until November 24th to decide_

 **ROLLING BUBBLES**

 **POWERED BUTTERCUP**

 **HARD BRICK**

 **EXPLOSIVE BOOMER**

 **STRONG BUTCH**

 **COURAGEOUS HOPE**

CAST YOUR VOTES NOW


	11. Fear of Love

**So by the 24th I only had three people who voted and each one had a different answer**

 _Ash141_

 _Mystical Raven_

 _PowerPuff Girls Z Fan 24_

 **So I decide to pick Ash141 answer**

 **Fear of Love**

 **Bricks POV**

When the walls separated me from my family and friends, I immediately run down the halls of the Labyrinth. It wasn't long before he begins to see a thin red mist covering the floor. I start to run in the direction of the mist until I reached a room covered in the mysterious mist. I look around to see only the doorway I came from.

"What are you doing Brick?"

Feeling absolutely scared I turn around to see Blossom

"Sweet Merciful Budda, don't sneak up on me, especially in this god damn labyrinth" I say putting my Charkram away.

"I was trying to find my friends when I..." Blossom said as her eyes turned bright red

"Blossom? Are you okay?" I asked as I take a step back

"everything is okay Brick, why do you ask" Blossom said summoning her Yoyo

Without warning Blossom throws her weapon at me with the intent to kill, luckily I managed to dodge without harm I couldn't say much about the wall behind me. I immediately try to flee only to find the doorway gone, I turn just in time to see Blossoms Yoyo in time to duck, only to have another Yoyo wrap around my leg.

 _Oh no_

Blossom then pulls the string and throw me into the nearest wall. Then out of nowhere I heard the sound of metal skidding across the floor towards me, I look at my feet to a jewel encrusted sword

 ** _"Stop attacking the defenseless boy, child"_**

When Blossom stops moving, I look towards the voice to see the demon Him. Without hesitation I summon and hurl my Charkram only for it to miss as he soon appears behind Blossom.

"Sorry boy, but your fight is with her" Him said pointing towards Blossom

 ** _"Oh and she will go after you with the intent to kill"_**

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked

 ** _"Because I will find it absolutely entertaining, now pick up the sword"_**

When Him says that he not only hands her a sword of her own, but gives her a simple order that I didn't want to hear

 ** _Kill him_**

Immediately Blossom charges towards me with sword in hand, I managed to roll to the side and not only dodge but get the sword into my hands

"Blossom please, you have stop this, we're here to fight Him not each other" I pleaded trying to get through to her

She responded with charging at me again this time cutting my arm deep enough to causing it to bleed

"Your wasting your once she inhaled my mist she became my servant the only way to free her is to kill her or myself" Him said turning his back towards me

Without hesitation I charge to stab Him in the back with the sword only to see a blur of pink followed by red. I look in horror as I see my sword inside someone, but it wasn't Him it was Blossom, immediately I remove the sword and feel regret for the sun I have committed

 **Wow, who could have forseen that, oh wait..I did, but don't worry you will join her soon"** Him says as he raises his claw as he picks me up and slams it into my stomach knocking the wind out of me

As I struggle to breathe I begin to see nothing but darkness except for a small pink light before I pass out


	12. Fear of Fear

**Fear of Fear**

 **Buttercups POV**

when the walls of the walls of the Labyrinth separated me from my friends I begin to punch the walls trying to break through but to no avail, with no other option I hastily make my way down the halls of the Labyrinth, until come across a forked path. Upon Instinct I take the left path only to come across covered in black smoke, I decide to return and go down the other path only to have my path blocked by Fear

"Fear how long have you been following me?" I ask

 **"I will always find what belongs to me, or have you forgotten what I said to you a year ago"** Fear said emitting a Dark Aura

Almost immediately I have flashback of a memory long forgotten.

 _((Flashback))_

He passes Blossom and Bubbles and stands right in front of me and picks me up by the neck

 **"I like you, you have a certain spunk that I like that the others don't"**

"So what" I say spitting on his armored face leaving a burn mark

 **"You will be mine maybe not today or tomorrow but one day you will belong to me"** when he finishs he removes the mouthpiece of his helmet revealing a fanged smile and planted a kiss on me

 _((Flashback End))_

I then look at Fear with terror in my eyes

 **"Oh so you do remember that day, then you know what will happen next? Don't you?"** Fear says as I begin to back away

I begin to run away from Fear as fast as I could. I then hear fast metal footsteps, without hesitation I summon my hammer and strike behind me

 **Megaton Hammer**

I spin around hoping to catch Fear off guard and injure him enough to let me escape, however I didn't, he stopped it with just his hand just like the last time

 **"Well it looks like somebody didn't learn from the last time"** fear said throwing the weapon out of my hands and pins me against the wall

Fear then creates a serpent from his Shadow, that slowly begins to slither up my left leg

"P-please d-don't d-do this F-Fear" I say as I begin to cry

Fear only responses by licking away my tears. When Fears pulls away I realize that the serpent was around my neck and looking at me dead in the eyes, as it flicks its forked tongue it slithers towards Fears hand as it slowly turns into a chain. Fear let's me go as I fall to my knees, I reach towards my neck and feel not only scared but a metal collar. All of a sudden Fear grabs me by me hair and squats down to eye level

 **"Now, you belong to me and I'll always protect what is mine, so don't worry you have nothing to fear but Fear himself"** Fear said licking his lips

"P-Piss off" I say spitting at on his face

Immediately Fears smile is replaced with a serious frown, he exhaled deeply before raising his hand and slaps me

As I lay on the floor I see that Fear is gone and a figure slowly approaches me, when he reaches me everything fades to black.

 **One by one they all fall victim to their greatest fear is there any one of the them who will survive and face their fears**

 _ **Now if didn't figure out Buttercups Fear, I'll tell you. Her greatest fear is Eternal Fear himself**_


	13. Fear of Weakness

**Fear of Weakness**

 **Butch's POV**

When the walls emerged from the ground without warning, I immediately began to run through the Labyrinth. I come across a fork in the halls that lead between three different paths, a red path(left), a blue path(middle), and a white path(right). I end up going down the left path on a gut feeling. When I reach the end of the path and come across a room where I see my brother Brick fighting a cloaked figure and losing at that. Immediately I summon my Galvatron Gauntlets and rush in to help my brother, only to be bitch-slapped and sent flying into the nearest wall

"Butch! Find the others and get out of here while you still can" Brick says trying to land and attack using his Chakram

"I refuse to let you fight this 'thing' by yourself, I'm the Strongest, it's my job to protect my family from those who wish harm upon them" I say charging at the cloaked figure with my signature move

 **Galvatron Knuckle** _(similar to the Gum-Gum Gatling)One Piece_

I'm immediately knocked away without landing a single hit on the cloaked figure

"You idiot, you may be the Strongest in the family, but I'm the eldest, so find the others and...ugh" Brick says as the cloaked figure appears behind him

Brick collapses as the cloaked figure begins to leave the chamber with something red in his hand, when I charge him I realize it's was a heart, without hesitation I rush over to Brick and find blood soaking his back, I begin to panic not knowing what to do, when all of a sudden Brick grips my jacket

"Y-your the Strongest right?, then protect your family b-brother." Brick says as he breathes his final breath

I run back to the forked path and see a trail of blood from Bricks heart going down the middle path as I get to the end I see nothing but countless explosions. Out of the explosions I see a blur of of blue hit the wall next to me. I grab his arm and pull him down the hall and into the final(right) path, once we enter we see Hope walking towards the doorway we just came from.

"Hope, don't go down that way, someone is in this Labyrinth killing everyone, he's already killed Brick" I say to Hope as she draws her weapon

"'Slurp'(licks lips) he's right and his heart is deilicious" the cloaked figure said taking a bite out of Bricks heart

We all stand prepared to fight only to see him disappear leaving a trail of dust. All of a sudden I hear Boomer scream, I turn to see the cloaked figure with Boomers arm in his hand and Boomer on his knees missing his arm. In a state of extreme anger I charge

 **Thunder Driver** _(Lightning charged punch)_

I managed to hit him for the first time since I saw him, but my victory was short-lived as he connected his hand to my chest and channeled the lightning straight to my body, as I fell to floor all I see is Hope fight the monster that kill not only Brick, but Boomer(blood loss). It wasn't long before he killed my sister, and I was to weak to stop him. When he finishs with Hope, he walks over to me and begins to deliver multiple kicks til I am out cold

* * *

 _Another Hero has fallen victim to Hims Labyrinth, Now only four remain inside the Labyrinth._

 ** _here are the next four chapters_** _(in order)_

 _(Bubbles)_ **Fear of Horror**

 _(Boomer)_ **Fear of Betrayal**

 _(Hope)_ **Fear of Truth**

 _(Fear)_ **Fear of Sacrifice**


	14. (No Chapter Name)

**A** **/N: I'm sorry to say this but Rolling Bubbles chapter will not have a chapter name**

 **Bubbles POV**

As the walls of the Labyrinth took shape I was shrouded in darkness as I began to feel scared. I slowly make my way down the halls as I shortly find myself at the entrance of a large room with seven other doorways. Without warning my hands are pinned behind and something shortly covers my mouth preventing me from talking

 _ **"hello there Bubbles, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"**_ Him said strolling in front of me

 ** _"Well don't worry my friend will take care of you shortly, but first, chain her to the wall."_** Him said as the hands around my wrists turned in to shackles shortly followed by my ankles then my neck that prevented my from speaking

 _ **"She's all chained up Him, now what?"**_ Said another Him as he walked next to the other one

 _(Main)_ _ **"I need a weapon"**_

 _(Clone)_ ** _"Ok, do you want a sword?, Mace?, or Ax?"_**

The main Him scratches his head with his claw as he decided

 _ **"Give me an ax, I want to enjoy this little ones greatest fear come true"**_ Him said as the other one shrank and morphed into a two-handed ax(Crescent claw shaped blades)

As I hear metal footsteps, he disappears in a red puff of smoke as Fear enters the room shortly followed by the RowdyRuff Boys and my friends, Fear was the first to spot me as he came towards me to remove the chains, Him appears behind him slashing through his armor. As Fear fell to the floor Him lifted his Ax and repeatedly struck Fear in the back killing him

 _'PLEASE STOP' I try to say tears in my eyes_

 _ **"One down, six to go, now who's next"**_ Him says pulling his blood covered Ax out of Fears back

With a blur of white Hope appears in front of Him with her weapon plunged deep into his chest

 ** _"Do you feel better feeling that you 'would' kill me. Now it your turn to..."_**

Him was shot in the back of the head by a heavy-breathing Fear

 **"You will not...harm her, as long...as I can still...breath I will protect...her with my life"** Fear said as Him fell to his knees

Hope removed her weapon and raised it it strike again, then Him spun around slashing Hope and Fear leaving them wide-eyed. As he stood his head began to regenerate. When he tapped his Ax on the ground, Hope 's and Fear's bodies fall in pieces. As Him laughs my friends and the RowdyRuff Boys rush in to attack but are blown away by a simple swing of his Ax. Him separate himself in to five, each a different color signifying which one of my friends he was going to kill, with tears in my eyes I tried and tried to beg him to stop but to no avail, I was forced to watch as one by one my friends were slaughtered right before my eyes.

 _'p-please st-stop this'_

As he finished killing my friends I begin to hear heavy footsteps shortly after my mind goes blank and evrything fades to black

* * *

 **One by one they fall victim to Hims deadly Labyrinth, three remain inside the Labyrinth. Is there anyone of our heroes who can survive this.**

I'm sorry to say this but I am taking a bit of break so no more chapters for week


	15. Fear of Betrayal

**Fear of Betrayal**

 **Boomers POV**

I slowly approach a doorway to a room, only to see Brick, Butch, and Hope tied together and unconscious. Without hesitation I rush over and untie my siblings. A minute or two pass until they begin to regain consciousness I was knocked against the wall by Him.

 _ **"Hello boy, this is where your journey ends**_ " he says raising his claw

Without warning Hims arm was cut off by Bricks Chakram dropping me, Butch then delivers a hard right hook with his gauntlet to Hims face knocking him across the chamber

 ** _"WHY YOU LITTLE SHI.."_**

In front of Him, Hope had her gun pointed at his head as she pulls the hammer back

 _ **"End This, Bitch"** _ Hope said as she pulled the trigger

As Him lays on the ground dead I am punched by my brother Brick.

"What was that for?" I asked

"For leaving yourself open like that, how many times are we going to save you, you almost died three times trying to get the souls to get here." Butch said punching me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me(true he did almost die)

"St-Stop" I say trying to breathe

 ** _"Well if you would protect yourself 'this'_** _(punches his cheek)_ ** _wouldn't happen, your the weakest of us, you need_** _(punch stomach)_ ** _to get_** _(kneed stomach)_ ** _Stronger_." ** Hope says as she kicks me across the room

"Guys please stop this" I say trying to stand

"Your nothing but a waste in this family" Brick said as both him and Butch summoned their weapons

I begin to back up in fear, as they walk towards me, I begin to bolt towards the doorway. I almost make it until Bricks Chakram pierces my shoulder, despite the pain I continue to run until I hear a gunshots followed by pain in my legs.

"Its over boy your fear came true and now you suffer"

Shortly after everything fades to black, with only 5 bright lights one pink, one light blue, one light green, one red, and one dark green.

* * *

 **One by one they all fall victim to Hims Deadly Labyrinth, two remain inside the Labyrinth. Is there anyone of our heroes who can survive this.**

so some of you are wondering about "Eternal" Fear ZenDragon. He's passed out from overexertion from trying to break through the walls he's surrounded in, in a layman's term he's sleeping. Also after the next chapter they will return to their usual size

 _Next chapter_

 **Fear of Truth**


	16. Fear of Truth

**_A/N: so after this chapter I'm going to go back to my usual 2000+ word chapters_ **

**Fear of Truth**

 **Hope's POV**

When the Labyrinth took shape, my only thought was to find my friends, family, and my love. I begin to feel a power similar to mine, I assume the power belonged to Fear, I shortly come across a room with a cloaked figure walking around.

 _ **"Fear. Is that you?"** _ I asked as the cloaked figure stopped moving

 ** _"Took you long enough to find me, I mean I practically gave away my location to you"_ ** the figure said removing the cloak to reveal...myself

 ** _"Wh-who are you"_** I asked drawing my weapon

 ** _"Isn't it obvious sweetheart,_** ** _I'm everything that you fear, I'm your dark past,_** _I'm you, I am Courageous Hope"_ the other me said

 **Hims POV**

"So what is this ones fear? Herself?" Anguish said puzzled looking through a full length mirror watching what Hope's fear

 ** _"Just watch and you'll see, but I guarantee you will enjoy every minute of this, HAHAHA, I know I will."_**

 **Hope's POV**

 ** _"Your not real, your just an illusion."_** I say closing my eyes

I open my eyes and see her gone, I sigh in relief, until I hear her again

 ** _"Did you honestly believe that I would be gone if you imagined me gone, god I've become a pathetic weakling"_ ** Evil Hopesaid as I turn to see her behind me

 ** _"Your not who I am, I'm not like that anymore."_** I say backing away

 _ **"Please I'm everything you are, you were created for one reason and you will fulfill your destiny."** _ said walking towards me

 ** _"That's not me, I've changed."_**

 _ **"No you haven't, you are still going to do what your father created you for, you will Kill Eternal Fear ZenDragon"** _ said with a wicked smile on her face

 ** _"No, please, just Shut up, shut up, Shut up, that's not me"_** I yell trying to get her out of my head

I charge my Evil Double stab her through her chest, but there was something off, her armor turned black

 ** _"See I told you, you haven't changed at all, you are still the killing machine that Mojo made you out to be"_**

I look to the left to see my Evil Double laughing and mocking at me. I look in front of me only to have my look of anger replaced with one of pure horror. I see Fear at the end of my blade blood coming from the corners of his mouth

 ** _"NNOOOO"_** I scream tears running down my face as Fear's body goes limp

 ** _"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen"_**

In a feat of pure rage I grab my gun and point it at my Evil Double, but she wasn't there only a large monster wearing a outfit similar to my brothers powered up forms and green gauntlets, without warning I'm grabbed by the neck

"Don't worry your love is still alive, for now, but now it's time for you to join your friends, truely I'm sorry, your fear was very unpleasant to watch." The monster said as his mouth widened and he swallowed me whole. As everything goes dark I see the auras of my friends and family. I the began to hear a loud thumping like the sound of a heartbeat

* * *

 **One by one they all fall victim to Hims Labyrinth, Only one remains inside the Labyrinth. Is there anyone of our heroes who can survive this.**

So now only Eternal Fear remains inside the Labyrinth. and now comes Fear's fear.

If you would to see anything in the next chapter just leave a review or shoot me a Personal Message(PM)

SCREWBALL OUT!

 **(And now)Fun, Games and...Enslavement part 2**

 **Or**

 **Fear of Sacrifice**


	17. Fear of Sacrifice

**A/N: now I am going to continue to my usual chapter length, and I also want to mention that is** **Fun, Games, and...Enslavement? Part2** **essentially. Oh and if you are wondering what Anguish looks like, think of Super Buu from Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

 **Fear of Sacrifice**

 **Fear's POV**

I awake by an offset of power not knowing what it was, I look around to see that I am still trapped in the Labyrinth, with nothing to I decide to meditate and try to find a way out, when I feel the ground shake. I immediately stand to see the walls of the Labyrinth fall back into the ground

 **"Well it's about time, now it's payback time."**

 _ **" Well if that is what you desire, then fight the Living Weapon known as Anguish, the Demon of pain and sorrow."**_ Him said as the cloaked figure next to him walks towards me

As Anguish stops in front of me he removes his cloak and I saw he wore s battle suit similar to the RowdyRuff Boys, but black in color.

 **"Interesting outfit you got there"** I say placing a hand on the hilt of my sword

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anguish says

Without hesitation I attempt to stab him through his stomach, only to be knocked away. I look up to see his hand turning into a semi-flat blade. He then launches it at me only for me to dodge and see not only a string but the letter **P** on it as well, while I'm transfixed on his hand I was soon struck by a black Chakram

 _ **'How does he have Blossom and Bricks weapons'**_ I thought as I remove the weapon

When I charge again I see his hand take the shape of a baseball bat, without hesitation I power slide and slice his leg only for to create sparks, I look again and see armored skin. As he swings again I cut straight through his arm, Anguish the staggers back before thrusting his arm that takes shape of a weapon I know to well, without flinching I grab the shaft of the Sword-Staff protruding the demons arm

 **"ANGUISH, TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THIS. NOW!"** I say pointing my gun at his head

Anguish looks towards Him as he nods, he removes his jacket revealing six lights swarming inside his chest

 **"What is that?"** I ask feeling confused

 ** _"those are the auras of your friends"_**

 **"Where's Hope's aura"** I ask concern in my voice

 _ **"Its inside his heart, and every time you hurt him she will feel ten times the pain, but don't worry she is unharmed, at least while he is alive."**_

 **"What do you mean Him"** I say demanding Him to explain

 _ **"Well whenever you harm Anguish she feels ten times the pain, and so if you kill Anguish your friends will be in pain but released from Anguish, but your little Girlfriend will die when his heart comes to a complete stop. THAT is your greatest fear, BOY! You must choose between your city or your love, but be quick they will all die in half an hour before they become part of Anguish forever."**_ Him says

I lower my gun away from Anguish trying to think of a way to save not only Hope, but the others as well

 _ **"Now the real game begins, if you defeat Anguish your friends will be free and I will leave this world forever, but if you don't you will belong to me. Now let the fight BEGGIIN."**_ Him said sitting down on his throne

"Don't worry I won't attack until you are ready." Anguish said putting his jacket back on

I stood there still horrified, but then realized, the lives of many outweigh the life of one. I charge and attack him with everything I had, but deep inside I couldn't bring myself to land a hit. With a chance to rid this world of this monster I get in my Death Slash stance

 **Shadow Trigram...Death...Slash**

I appear behind Anguish as my sword lands in front of Him

 ** _"well it looks like you surrender and just ten minutes later and your friends would've died. Kill them Anguish"_**

"Tha-that wasn't the plan Him"

 ** _"Did you think that I would let these pains go free, no I won't, now kill them NOW Anguish or I will Kill you along with those Brats."_**

Before Anguish could say anything he fell to his knees and began coughing it wasn't long before he regurgitated my friends on the floor, but before he Anguish died a loud buzzer sound went off signalling my half hour was up

 _ **"Very clever but not clever enough, now you belong to me just like your brother used to"**_ Him said gloating

 **I may belong to you Him, but you will never command my full power"** I saypulling out the shadow from beneath my feet

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ Him says with concern in his voice

 **"THIS!"** I say crushing my own shadow in my hands destroying it along with 3/4ths of my power

 ** _"You fool, that power was the only thing that would've saved your friends, now you get watch them Die."_**

 **"Don't count on it, I always have a backup plan, Right** **Malice"** I say as Him looks behind him to see my brother alive and well

 **"You better not die on me, I will come back for you Fear"** Malice says as a large shadow engulfs my friends

 **Shadow Drop**

As Him drops me and rushes towards Malice, Malice melts into pure shadow before he grabbed him

 ** _"How? How is he still alive? Tell me?"_**

 **"Me and my brothers instant regenerative magic** ** _'Shadowmend',_** **I am still wearing his Helmet, it has his cells and my sword drained Anguish of his magic that's what killed him so I sent the magic into my brother inside the astral plane, all that was needed to bring him back to the world of the Living was to sacrifice a large amount of power to open a invisible gateway to here"** I explain laughing the whole time

 _ **"You brought him back, hmm, smart just like your father."**_ Him said smiling

 **"I learned from the best, after all he bested you on many occasions."**

 ** _"Wait..you honestly believe...HAHAHA...you think that Seref ZenDragon the Demon God, is your father...this is going to be good."_**

Him then begins to laugh hysterically

 **Buttercups POV**

I begin to stir in my sleep as I feel a powerful dark presence. I bolt up and look around and see Malice, without hesitation I summon my hammer and prepare to fight

"MALICE WHAT HA..."

 **"Shhhh...are you trying to give our location away"**

"A-wait..what?" I say in confusion

 **"Give it a minute Anguish's and Hims magic should wear off momentarily."**

"How are you here? You died." I asked

 **"Thank my brother, he destroyed his own shadow to bring me back, I owe him my life, and you and your friends owe him your lives as well"** Malice said placing a damp cloth on Hope's forehead

 **"You and your friends are lucky, you weren't connected to the heart like she was"** Malice said looking at Hope

"What do you mean?" I ask

 **"All seven of you were absorbed by Anguish, the Living weapon. The most you will have is a slightly shorter lifespan and a small headache, but She was connected to the heart, she's in so much pain the best I can do is keep her cool until she heals"**

"Wait what about the Labyrinth?" I asked

 **"Nothing but powerful illusions created by Fa...I mean Him."**

As Malice began to treat everyone's injuries, slowly each one awoke with the exception of Hope. I was surprised to see him like this, the last few time weren't very pleasant, it was nice to see this side of him

"Why are you helping us?" Asked Blossom as he finished bandaging her legs

 **" Because you all have fallen victim to Hims deadly illusions, the illusions he creates are as real as you and me, your all lucky he decided to let Anguish absorb you otherwise you all would be dead right now"** he said as he walked over to a quiet Bubbles

 **"Oh my, it would appear that this one is broken"** said Malice

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" I ask

 **Physically no, but psychologically she is broken, her illusion must have been bad for her to end up like this"** Malice says stepping towards Boomer removing his jacket followed by his shirt and began treating his wounds

"Is there anything you can do?" Blossom said holding Bubbles close

 **"No there isn't, I can't erase someone's memory like my brother can, the best I can do is help repress it, but it will return worse"**

"Please Malice" I asked

 **"Fine but if she remembers it will stay."** Malice says creating a black wisp of smoke

Malice grabs Bubbles head and tilts it back as he drops the wisp into her mouth and sets her down as she slowly falls asleep

 **"All of you should get some rest, we can't save my brother if we're half dead ourselves, I'll keep watch."** Malice said walking towards the window

"Thank you Malice" I say as I fall asleep

(Time skip)

August

 **Malice's POV**

by the time of July hit not only had the PowerPuff girls and the RowdyRuff Boys recovered, but the city was overrun by Hims followers rounding up any human they come by. I grip the handle of my gun as I hear the sound of the doorknob turn, when it opens I immediately shoot one of Hims Followers

 **"We not safw here anymore we need to leave now"** I say rushing everyone out

Once outside, It wasn't long before I noticed the complete lack of Hims Followers. Immediately I stop everyone

 **"Something's not right, this is a setup, he wanted us in the open"** I say grabbing my swords hilt

 ** _Children_**

We look around and see monitors appear all over

 ** _Surrender Malice to me and you and your families will be spare from enslavement_**

I look at the monitor in horror as I see Fear hanging by chains strapped to his wrists and three separate cages

"Why does he want you Malice?" Asked Brick

I didn't want to reveal my past in fear that they would turn me over, but then both their families and my brother would continue to suffer. I just couldn't do it

 ** _"Well I guess if I don't get a family reunion then neither will you, you have three days"_**

"What does he mean when he said 'Family Reunion' Malice?" Blossom asked with a stern tone in her voice

 **"Please don't hate me or my brother we didn't know to begin with"**

"Why Malice" Hope said raising her voice

 **"Because we are not the children of Seref ZenDragon"** I say see most of them looking at me each with an anger expression

 **"Me and my brother, we...we're the Children of Him"**

* * *

 **WHAT!**

 **Fear and Malice are the sons Of Him. OMG Mind blown(background explosions). So I left Utah to spend the Christmas Holiday with my family as a surprise and when we got home both my Mother and Sister were in tears when they hugged me and my brother, I could tell they missed us.** **So I finished this at 1:06 AM on Christmas Day,**

 **I would like to know what you thought of the Final Fear Chapter(not the last chapter ever) so either shoot me a Review or a Personal Message(PM)**

 **Next chapter preview**

-Fear disobeys Him

-Fears Weapon & Armor are destroyed

-Fear goes to the Depths of hell itself

 _next Chapter_

 **See you in HELL**


	18. See you in Hell

**A/N so I'm sorry I didn't meet my quota of 2000+ words but I hope you enjoy the chapter none the less**

* * *

 **See you in HELL**

 **Fear's POV**

 _ **"Wait..you honestly believe...HAHAHA...you think that Seref ZenDragon is your father...this is going to be good."**_ Him says as he begins to laugh hysterically

 **"What's so funny?"** I ask

 _ **"I just find it funny that you honestly believe that the Demon God is your father. But you couldn't be more wrong."**_ Him said lowering me to the ground

 **"Stop speaking in riddles and get on with it"** I say grabbing my guns grip

 ** _"Seref ZenDragon is not your father, your true father is ME."_**

 **"You lie, I could never be your child"** I say grabbing my swords hilt

 _ **"The Demon God, Seref ZenDragon can't manipulate shadow like I can, that is a trait that only myself and my children share"**_ Him says creating a shadow duplicate of himself

 **"What?"**

 _ **"And now you will obey me, because you belong to me, now go find your brother and kill those useless 'friends' of yours"**_ Him said taking a seat on his throne

 **"I would rather die, then listen to you"** I say drawing my sword

 _ **"You ungrateful little Brat, you will do as your creator tells you"**_ Him says getting up from his throne

 **Shadow Trigram...Death...Slash**

I appear in front of Him to findmy sword stuck in his chest and my armor shattered

 _ **"Was that supposed to hurt"**_ Him said destroying my sword and grabbing my arm

 **"No matter what you do, I will see you burn in hell"** I say with a stern look on my face

 _ **"Why wait when I can send you there now"**_ Him said striking the ground causing a large crack to form

Without hesitation my 'father' throws me down

 _(Play Beelzeboss instrumental)_

As I fall I see the crack my father created seal itself. As I managed to turn myself around and see a fast approaching ground.

 _'sshhit this is going to be very painful'_

I hit the ground with such a force I end up making a 'me' shaped hole, It didn't take long before my **Shadowmend** repairs what I broke or damaged when I contacted with the floor. As I crawl out, I see a several fiery imps scampering around. I begin to walk for about a mile or two until I come across a house with smoke coming from a large chimney. I walk up to see if anyone's home, when the door swings open and I am pinned to the ground by a figure with metal scales and spikes protruding from his back pressing a knife against my neck

"I thought I told you, I want nothing to do with..who are you" the person said removing the knife

 **"I'm Fear ZenDragon, who are you?"** I ask standing up

"My name is Mercury, the Metal Demon, I'm the best and only Demon Blacksmith in the underworld" Mercury said with pride in his voice

"But don't lie to me boy, your not the son of Seref, you reek of Him" Mercury said turning the knife in his hand

 **"Don't compare me to that monster, he's taken over my city"** I say in anger

"You may reek of Him, but I also smell Seref on you as well, come inside" he said motioning me towards his house

I step inside to find not a home but rather a forge. Mercury pulls out two chairs and hands one to me

"What is your relationship to the Demon Him" said Mercury

I exhale slowly before i speak not telling him the 'whole' truth

 **"He currently owns me"** I say sadly

"I'm sorry to hear, but how?" Asked Mercury

 **"I Had to choose between saving my Love, or saving my city, in the end I didn't really save either of them, shortly before I came here I had disobeyed Him then he not only destroyed my sword, but my armor as well"**

"Do you have any of it left?" Asked Mercury

 **"All I have left is the hilt of my sword"** I say handing the hilt to Mercury

"This...OW...This is the hilt of the Holy Soul Sword, it the only blade that all demons both fear and envy it's power. No demon should be able to touch this let alone wield this" Mercury says handing the hilt back to me with a pair of metal tongs

" **I had no idea this blade was so powerful"**

"Your blade wasn't,the Holy Soul Sword is indestructible, nothing can destroy it, you only have the hilt." Mercury corrected

"Did you know that I had made a blade that was the exact opposite the the Holy Soul Sword in everyway, it was called the UnHoly Sword of Black Omen which allowed the user to perform magic as dark as the blades magic, regrettably that blade along with a set of armor was stolen a little over a century ago"

 **"By who and what armor?"**

"I don't know, but they stole the armor I made from shedded scales of the Red ZenDragon of Bloodlust." Said Mercury

 **"What's a ZenDragon?"** I ask

"Well a ZenDragon is one of the strongest creature's that roam the underworld, there used to be three ZenDragons. Agana the Red ZenDragon of Bloodlust, Pen the Black ZenDragon of Death, and Alina the White ZenDragon of Light, these three beasts use to basically rule the underworld Peacefully."

 **"What happened to them"** I asked

"A great and horrible Demon of War and Destruction named Diablo fought and killed the strongest of the three ZenDragons Alina the White ZenDragon and the others shatter across the four winds, after that he claimed the name ZenDragon, and turn the underworld upside down. Soon after he had two sons with the succubus queen, Seref and Acheron"

 **"I didn't know Father had a brother"** I say

"That's because he died at the end of the Demon War. Anyway I'm droning on, if you want I can make you a sword." Mercury asked

I glanced at the hilt of my broken sword debating whether or not to trust the Demon in front of me.

 **"If it will help me kill Him, I'll accept."** I say

Then I need you to retrieve a special metal that Seref used to forge his Holy Sword. It was stolen from me a few days ago, I tried to get it myself but I was stopped by the great granddaughter of the first Succubus Queen, a succubus is very dangerous kind of demon, you must have a strong will to beat a succubus." Mercury said

 **"Don't worry I'll get your metal"** I say walking towards the doorway

"Wait...your not really going to fight with that, are you?" Mercury says gesturing at my KISS Army shirt and black jeans

 **Yeah your probably right. Shadow would kill me if Iruined his favorite shirt."** I say walking back inside the Forge

"Come here kid, I got something that might help give you a fighting chance against the Succubus Queen." Mercury said walking towards a locked closet

Once Mercury opened the closet I see a staircase going down to god knows where, as Mercury walks down I hurry behind, we then enter a large room filled to the brim with weapons and armor.

 **"Wow...this place is just like the T.A.R.D.I.S."** I say with shock and surprise in my voice

"What's that?" Asked Mercury

 **"Nevermind, so I can pick anyone of these?"** I ask

"Weapon-wise yes, Armor-wise no, I have a special armor for you, I made it for Seref but he never got to use it." Mercury said pulling a tarp revealing a set of Black Armor

 **"I'm sensing a overwhelming power from that."**

"Well of course, this was made from the shedded scales of the Black ZenDragon it's the strongest armor I've ever forged." Mercury said as I put the armor on

When I finish putting the armor on me, I reach for the nearest weapon only to be knocked away by a overload of magic.

"Oh my, it would appear that your magic is to powerful for my weapons, I'm sorry to say this but you'll have to fight without a weapon." Mercury said as we walk back up to the Forge and to the the front door

"Now Succubus Cove is about an hours walk due north-east, the Metal will be safely wrapped in a cloth with a grey ingot with a black **M** on it"

 **"I'll get that metal, I need this blade"** I say giving a loud whistle

Moments later a black portal opens and out comes my Nightmare Cruiser _(chapter 8 before Brick and Blossoms fight)_ and ride towards Succubus Cove

 **No-ones POV**

As Fear rides off to retrieve the metal, Mercury begins seeing the similarities between the boy and his old friend

"Godspeed boy, you'll need to be strong, ha you remind me so much of Seref when he was your age, it just proves you his son" Mercury said as he walks back inside his forge

* * *

has Fear meet an ally or a potential enemy, but now he possesses the Armor of the Black ZenDragon of Death

The Nightmare Cruiser is the Ghost Rider's transformed motorcycle from _"Spirit of Vengeance"_

 _So tell me what you thought about this chapter I always enjoy some positive feedback_

 _Thank you my fellow readers_


	19. Untapped Rage

**Untapped Rage**

 **Fear's POV**

I continue to ride in the direction Mercury pointed me in, until I come across a small building that resembled a diner with a sign that read _'Demons Delight'_ , deciding to rest for a bit, I stop and enter only to be met with a rude worker made of hardened crystal ice wearing a white work shirt, a red apron and a red hat

"Hey moron the sign says we're closed" he says with a rude tone in his voice

It wasn't long before I hear the worker sniff the air several times before turning to face me in fear. He then jumped over the counter landing in front of me before groveling and begging for forgiveness

"P-please forgive my rudeness young master, I've had a long day at work, so please please don't bring your father" he says cowering before me

 **"Stop making a fool of yourself I just need something to eat, I'm expecting a fight in the next half hour"** I say picking him up

"Y-Yes sir, r-right away sir" he says rushing into the kitchen as I sit at the counter hearing everything they were saying

"Blaze fire up the grills"

 _"Why Frost , we're closed"_

"Just do it, it's one of _'his'_ children out there"

 **"** _O-One of '_ h-his' _children I'll get started but it will take a minute, stall him and ask what he wants"_

Frost walk out with a menu in his hands before handing it to me, I look at the menu not knowing what to order

 **"So first no need to worry take your time getting the grill ready Frost, and second what would you recommend"** I ask

"Thank you young mas..."

I slam my hand on the counter causing several cracks to form

 **"I'm getting tired of you fearing me, don't call me 'young master' my name is Fear and I would prefer you call me by my name"**

"Of course, now I would recommend either the Salamander Steak or the Fire Imp burger, they're really good this time of year." Frost said relaxing for the first time since I walled in

 **"Alright I'll take the Salamander Steak and a small Hells Chili"**

"It'll be right out"

After 10 minutes my meal comes out and I immediately remove my helmet and chow down. I'm halfway through my meal when I hear the bell above the door ring, I turn to see a pregnant female Demon with hair like fire looking at me in fear. Moments later Frost decides to break the ice(pun intended)

"Oh honey come on in." Frost says mentioning her closer

I look at her again seeing her not moving

 **"Relax I don't bite, I'll be leaving soon anyway"**

She then walks over and tries to hide behind Frost

"Oh...Fear this is my wife Mera, a fire Demoness, and this little bundle is my first child." Frost said introducing his wife

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you."** I say extending my hand

"Just leave, we don't need you to bring any trouble here" Mera said venom in her voice

Almost immediately the bell rings and several Demons wearing armor that resembled Him walked in

"Hey there Frost, Mera, have you got the payment, cause if you don't I'm afraid you will..will.." the lead Demon said as he began to look at me

"Y-young Master I'm so sorry you must be here for these...peasants payment"

 **"Why of course I am"** I lie

 **"But I seemed to have lost my weapon, May I borrow yours?"** I ask

The lead Demon handed me his sword, I immediately feel my magic overpower the weapon

 **"Now let get this over with, shall we"**

I immediately ram the blade through the Demons chest and jumped over the counter forming my **Black Bubble** protecting Frost, Mera, Blaze and myself from the upcoming blast

 **BOOM**

I drop the bubble and see nothing but a shattered blade and pieces of the lead Demon, I pull out my gun and address the rest of the demons

 **"Okay now who's next"** I say pulling my guns hammer back

"You filthy traitorous dog"

One of the Demon jumps over the counter trying to get to me but is shortly shot in the head

 **"Frost get everyone out of here, I'm about to repaint your diner red"**

"Thank you...Fear" Mera said as she and Frost exit the diner through the kitchen with Blaze

I hop from behind the counter and pulled out my other gun

"You can't beat us all"

 **"Well then, let us repaint this place red then"**

* * *

I walk out of the diner covered in blood eating what's left of my Salamander Steak. As I approach Frost, Mera, and Blaze I pull out my wallet and give them all my money, but to my surprise they decline

"We don't need it, you taking care of Hims Evil Shadow Legion is enough to pay for your food and the damages, both myself, my Husband and my brother are eternally greatful"

 **"Him's Shadow Legion, that is the worst name I've ever heard, but I'm glad I could help, now if you could please point me in the direction of the nearest shower and Succubus Cove"** I ask

Immediately Frost and Blaze blast fire and ice above me showering me with water washing the blood off of me and my armor

"Succubus Cove is about a mile north you can't miss it" Mera said pointing north

 **"Thanks for the meal and shower"** I say walking towards my Motorcycle

Wait...

I turn around to see Mera walking towards me and hugged me

"Fear, I want to apologize for how I treated you, everyone is afraid of Him and his children, thank you for showing us...showing me that not all of his children are the same." Mera said releasing me from her hug

Without warning Mera eyes widen as she pushes me. As I hit the ground I hear Mera, when I look up I see one the Shadow Legion Demons with a sword slashing through her shoulder blade. With anger and rage in my heart I blacked out

 **No-ones POV**

As the last Demon(Koctye) of the Shadow Legion gang slashs Mera, Blaze and Frost look at the demon in anger, but Fear himself experience something far worse, Fear experience anger and rage greater than any of the demons in the area, as a result he blacked.

As the Koctye steps on Mera to remove his sword she screams in agony, Blaze and Frost began to run towards Koctye when the ground begins to shake. The sky then darkens as thunder booms overhead, then without warning lightning strikes the ground behind Fear his eyes completely blank with anger as he rushes towards Koctye throwing him away from Mera.

"Thank you Fear you'v..."

 ** _"Fear...death...kill...Kill...KILLL"_**

Fear walks towards a terrified Koctye crawling towards one of the Shadow Legions vehicles only to be stopped by an inch, Fear grabs Koctye's ankle and slams him into the ground _(Jason Voorhees Style)._ He walks over to his head and grabs his neck lifting him to eye level

"P-please ha-have Mercy" Koctye begged

 ** _"Did...you...give...her...mer...cy"_** Fear said pointing towards Mera

 ** _"So...so...rry...all...out...of...Mer...cy"_** Fear said tearing off Koctye's arm

Fear drop both the arm and the Demon it belonged to. Koctye was left screaming in total agony while his arm poured blood like fountain before Fear grabs his leg, he then steps on Koctye's chest as he slowly pulled and severed the individual muscle fibers then the bone until it was ripped off squirting more blood. It was then that Fear decided to end the Demons life. Without hesitation Fear thrusts his hand into Koctye's chest lifting him above his head, as black tendrils begin coming out of every hole in his body, Fear then thrusts his free hand into the Demons chest and began to pull his hands away from each other until the lower and upper portion of the body separates. Fear then takes a deep breath before exhaling

 **Dark Style Black Flames**

Fear breaths his flames turning Koctye to ashes. He then made his way towards Mera and the others as his eyes returned to it natural red and black colour.

 **Fear's POV**

I regain consciousness and find myself standing in front of a heavily breathing fire demoness, I get down on my knees and remove the blade throwing it away as it explodes and try to use my **Shadowmend** on Mera, but failing, not giving up I continue, but stop when she places he hand on my arm

"I-it's okay at le-least I can die kn-knowing that a son of Him has a heart" Mera says as her arm falls to her side

Frost and Blaze are on their knees crying, knowing that I showed these nice Demons not to fear me gave me more of a drive to save her and her child.

 **"No...you will not die here you have a child who needs both you and your husband"** I say removing the armor around my arm

Without hesitation I bite into my wrist causing it to bleed profusely, I then pour my blood into Mera's wound

 _"What are you doing to my sister?"_ Blaze says anger his voice

 **"I'm saving her life, or would you like her to die"**

 _"She's already dead, don't defile her corpse with your tainted blood"_ blaze says grabbing my wrist

 **"She's not dead, she's in shock from blood loss, I'm giving my blood so I can heal her with my magic"** I say sealing my wound

As Blaze releases my arm I begin to use **Shadowmend** and this time it was working, once her wound finished healing I placed my ear to her chest and heard nothing, immediately I begin to perform CPR. Minutes pass and she was still unresponsive, I stop and give up hope until I see something black coming out from her mouth, I get a closer look when she jolts up. Almost immediately I'm pushed out of the way by Blaze as both he and Frost hug Mera crying in joy

 _"But how you tried to heal her before and it didn't work, why?"_ Asked Blaze

 **"Well from my guess It's because my healing magic only works on my D.N.A. So infusing her blood with mine she now carries my D.N.A. and can now perform** ** _Shadowmend_** **it's the regenerative magic in my blood and body"** I explain

 _"So if your D.N.A. is in my sister, does that make you family?" Asked Blaze_

 **"I don't know"**

 _"Well if it doesn't, you saved my sister, to me you are family. Here take this"_ Blaze says handing me circular device

 _"It's a dimensional Demon summoner, press the button and say names and dimension of the Demon you wish to summon, if you ever need help feel free to summon us"_ Blaze said thanking me

"Thank you Fear, I owe you my life." said Mera

 **"Your welcome, but I have a request if you ever find me or a boy named Shadow on the side as my father I want you to kill me/him"** I say stepping back inside the diner and walking out with my helmet

I get on my Motorcycle and begin to ride north toward Succubus Cove leaving the family to live a new life

 **No-ones POV**

Fear leaves towards Succubus Cove in search of his metal leaving Mera and her family behind

 _"He's a good kid, and a great new member of this family"_ Blaze says feeling great pride

"I've decided" said Mera

"And what is that Sweetie?" Asked Frost

"If our child is a boy I want to name him after his Godfather" Mera said with a smile on her face

"I'd want that to" Frost said putting an arm around his Demon wife

All three Demons watch Fear as he rides to his next destination

* * *

So originally I planned for this Diner scene to be a little section but I just got a little carried away and turn into a full-blown chapter but I promise next chapter is the battle against succubus Cove so send me a review or a personal message and tell me what you think

 **next Chapter preview **

Battling the snake brothers Cobra and Conda Grimsbane

Killing the queen Lucy Lovelace

And the first appearance of Umbris the Shadow master


	20. Killer Queen

**Hello my friends and fans of Knight of Fear, i hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Killer Queen**

 **Fear's POV**

I get off my Motorcycle and walk towards the entrance of the Succubus lair only to be stopped by a half demon with green hair, wearing a black and white vertical striped suit

"State your business"

"I'm hear to see the Queen" I say pushing through

"Alright I'll go tell her she has company" the attendant says as he open the gate telling me to follow him

We leave the hall and enter a large open room that resembled an arena

"Wait here"

The attendant walks up a set of stairs leading to a large hot Pink throne and a large set of doors. As he steps in I noticed a large circular trench along with a iron gate that blocks the exit. I walk over to the edge and looked down and saw blades and spikes protruding from the ground and several dead decaying bodies, I was right this place is nothing but a large arena. I'm pulled from my train of thought by the sound of doors opening

"Queen Lucy Lovelace will see you now"

I enter the room and to my surprise I see the Queen not only younger than I thought but also in her underwear

 _"Well hello there cutiepie, you wanted to see me"_ she says in a lustful way

 **"You have something I need"**

 _"I have something for every man"_

 **"You have something that belongs to a blacksmith"** I say

 _"Wait...if your not here to pleasure me, then what ill wind blew you here boy?"_ She asked

 **"The same one that knocked you out of the ugly tree lady, now where is the metal?"** I demand as she puts a robe on

 _"Well in that case I have no choice"_

She walks over to me and places a hand on my chest, I feel her magic course though my body, but don't feel any different

 _"How do you feel about me now cutie?"_ She says with a lustful smile on her face

 **"Where is the metal you stole"** I say as she steps back in horror

 _"Impossible...your suppose to be under my spell, how are...no...you already have love for someone else in your heart...then DIE."_ She say pushing me out of her chambers with such force I land in the center of the arena

As I stand up I feel the presence of several hundred demons surrounding me, I look up towards the throne to see the Queen

 _"You have gravely insulted me and your penalty is death, Boy kill him_ " she says

"As you wish, m'lady"

The Queens attendant leaped into the air Landing in front of me, pulling out two sickles in the shape of question marks

"Shall we" Umbris said charging

Umbris was so fast I couldn't use my gun on him and with no sword all I could do was dodge. I managed to find an opening and struck him in the face

"Alright then try this" Umbris said separating into eight of himself

"The eight of us go forward never back all to protect the king from our enemies attack, what are we?"

A riddle, why would my opponent give me a riddle in the middle of a fight, the eight copies circle around. All of them charge me showing me no mercy, I did manage to hit a few of his copies only to have my fist fly straight through them, a minute or two passes by until I finally figured out his riddle

 **"Pawns! Your copies are nothing but pawns, cheap imitations, illusions, meaning your not even here"** I say as they all melt into a black liquid and evaporating

"It would appear this child is more clever than I realized"

I turn to see Umbris rising from the Queens shadow

 _"It would appear so, don't hold back and hurry this up I'm getting tired of looking at him"_

Umbris doesn't even make it halfway down the stairs before his smug look is replaced with one of fear and anger. A full minute passes before he returns to his smug look but it looked forced to me

"He has returned hasn't he?, has Father Him returned?" Asked Umbris

At that moment I couldn't help but think of that monster I call my father

"I see, so father has returned" Umbris said with a Somber tone in his voice

"Hey kid, what is hard to set up, and easy to fall into" Umbris said smiling

 **"That's so easy it's...a..a trap"** I say realizing the meaning of the riddle

Immediately I jump out of the way as the ground beneath me cracks and turns to rubble, I land next to Umbris and look at my would-be assassins. A pair of reptilian demons both wielding axes

 **"Thanks for the warning"**

 _"Umbris how dare you betray your queen"_

"Lady I'm not your servant, I'm your slave, you had the snake brothers imprison me for doing the same thing this idiot did...no offence" Umbris said pointing towards me

 **"None taken"**

 _"Cobra, Conda, kill these two disrespectful brats"_ Lucy said, anger in her voice

Both brothers swing their axes at us only for the both of us to dodge.

 **"Any ideas on how we can beat these guys?"** I asked Umbris hoping for a good answer

"There is, it's simple but hard to do at the same time, fight without thinking" he said drawing his blades

 **"Why is that the only way?"** I ask

"Because of this" he says revealing a metal collar around his neck

"As long as I have it on they can use my innate ability to read minds"

 **"Oh well that's an easy fix"** I say pulling out my gun and shooting Umbris

It takes Umbris a minute to realize that I didn't shoot him, but instead his collar

 **"Hey Umbris better check your watch, because I believe it's Go Time"** I say charging with enlarged shadow claws

"I couldn't agree with you more my little half-brother, it's Show Time" Umbris said charging behind me

* * *

 _15 Minutes later_

* * *

We're on the ground breathing heavily, battered, bruised and bloodied

"You can't win against us, you and yours are too weak" Cobra said

 **"Do..ca..me..we"** I mumbled under my breath

 _"What'd you say boy?"_ Asked Conda

 **"Don't ever call me weak"** I say as I begin to feel warmer

Almost immediately everyone began to look at me in fear

 _"Dr..dr..Dragonsoul...he's mastered it"_ Conda said afraid

I look at myself and see black steam coming from the lines of my armor, immediately I help Umbris to his feet accidentally lending him my newly found power as his body begins steaming

"Thank you Fear, I'll hold them off you get what you came here for" Umbris said picking up his weapons from the ground

 **"Thank you Umbris"**

I look towards the Queen when the snake brothers strike me. Before anyone could even blink I was standing in front of the Queens throne, her neck in my hand shortly letting her go

 **"Now then let's have a little talk"** I say grabbing her hair as she begins to kick and screams as I drag her into her chambers

We reach the center of the room before I pick her up and grab the back of her head

 **"Where's the metal?"** I asked

 _"Go to Hell"_

 **"Already there Sweetheart"** I say slamming her face into the ground causing her nose to bleed and a tooth to go missing

 **"Where's the metal?"**

 _"Fuck you"_

 **"Alright then more pain it is"** I say slamming her face into the ground twice and shooting her in the leg

 **Where. Is. The. Metal?"**

 _"It-it's inside the chest"_ shepointing towards a heavy chained up chest

I let go of her and and shoot the lock off of the chest, as I open it I see it's empty I begin to walk towards Lucy only to be stopped halfway by pain coming from my neck I turn my head to see a monster wearing pieces of the empty chest. Without hesitation I pull out my gun and shoot its head off. I give a closer examination of the thing that just attacked me and saw that it was a Mimic.(Humanoid Mimic)

 **"You tried to kill me with a Mimic, tell me where the metal is no..."**

I then begin to see I something reflective coming from behind a half opened curtain that had a grey ingot with a black **M** , I pull back the curtain and find the metal I grab it and leave the room, apon passing the Queen I aim my gun and shoot her in the head killing her instantly. As I open the doors I see Umbris close to death, immediately I jump onto Conda's back and stab him with the metal, he drops his axe and falls to the ground screaming in pure agony, before anyone has a grasp of what just happened I grab the fallen axe as my magic flows into it, causing it to change(shrinks and admits black shadow and smoke). Without hesitation I jump and run the axe through Cobra's neck, decapitating him. As both is severed head and body hit the ground I pick his axe and pull the metal out of Conda's back before shooting him in the head multiple times(better safe than Sorry). I walk up to Umbris and see that his life is already gone, he died like a warrior, on his feet, weapons in hand, it was then that I realized why he was in hell, I saw multiple scar marks upon his wrists, his first death was the cowards way out, _suicide,_ as my heart slowed I felt the warm feeling leave my body as I stop steaming. I walk out carrying both the Metal and the body of Umbris, before I place him inside a the freshly dug grave and lay him to rest

 **"Thank you and Farewell Umbris"** I say as I place his gravestone

 _HERE LIES A SON OF HIM, UMBRIS SHADOWCHILD, A STRONG WARRIOR, A GOOD FRIEND_

I get on my Motorcycle and begin to ride only to look back on Umbris's grave

 **"I'm sorry Umbris, I'm sorry I couldn't save you"** I say accelerating away from Succubus Cove and towards Mercury's Forge

* * *

so I hope you enjoyed the chapter, also I've decided to take another break so I can get my writing Mojo back. I don't know how long


	21. The Dark Continent

hello readers and fans of Knightof Fear thank you for being patient with me I just need to take my time I hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

 **The Dark Continent**

 **Fear's POV**

I stop in front of Mercury's Forge and walk inside dropping the large chunk of metal in front of him

"impressive, now before we begin" Mercury said putting white metal gauntlets on

"what kind of weapon do you want?" Mercury asks placing the metal into the fire

 **"I want a sword"** I say handing him my swords hilt

"obviously, but what kind, there are many different types of swords, longsword, shortsword, greatsword, Snake-Sword, sickle, Scimitar, so which is it" said Mercury grabbing a large hammer

 **"I need a sword similar to this one"** I say creating a shadow duplicate of my old sword before giving him the shadow blade

"this...this is... _Shadow Manipulation"_ Mercury said, venom in his voice

without warning he throws my blade causing it to evaporate into shadow, then grabs me by my neck and throws me out of the forge, destroying the door, I manage to get my feet to land just right as I skid to a stop, before I create two small portals into my shadow dimension and pulled out the axes I got from the snake bros

"you lied, your not Seref's son, your the son of Him" Mercury says

 **"Don't you dare. I would rather die than call myself _his_ son"**

"You can lie to yourself but that doesn't change who you are"

 **"I know who I am, I am Fear ZenDragon, and I was raised by the one _I_ callmy father and that is Seref ZenDragon" **I say getting in a fighting stance

"Good, Seref told me that I would meet a son of Him that was on the side of good, plus I know for a fact..." Mercury said vanishing into thin air

when out of nowhere I'm kicked to the ground and my weapons gone

"if you can't beat me, there is no way in Heaven nor Hell that you can kill Him" Mercury says picking me up and returning my current weapons to me, Mercury then walks inside his forge leaving me dumbfounded,

I walk inside to confront him until we meet at the door, ignoring me he pushes me aside before giving a loud echoing whistle, minutes later the ground begins to quake ferociously until something emerges from it, I try to see what came from the ground but all I saw was a black and red blur

"This is Slade, he's my Hellfire Dragon, his species can breathe fire as hot as the humans Sun, and the only one that can heat the holy metal to forge your blade" Mercury says as a volcanic looking Dragon lands on his outstretched arm(about as big as Norbert from _Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets)_

 **"Wow very impressive"** I say as he scratches the dragon's chin

"yes he is, now start heating that metal" Mercury says as his little Dragon flies into the forge

"Now the only way for you to get stronger is to fight creatures stronger and faster than you"

 **"And where is that exactly?"** I ask

"The dark continent, it's the home of the strongest creatures in all of hell and it's a place I call home"

 **"Your from this Dark Continent? That's good you can tell me how to get there"**

You will get there but first go inside, remove your armor along with your friends clothing and put this on" Mercury says handing me what looks like a karate training outfit

After changing clothes I walk out with the training outfit Mercury gave me

 **"Ok so how do I get to the Dark Continent?"** I ask irritation in my voice

"First, give me of your weapons, your going to spend the next week there, and your goal is to not die" Mercury says as I hand my weapons to the Blacksmith

 **"That shouldn't be to hard"** I say with confidence

"That reminds me, give me your arm" Mercury says placing a jewel encrusted metal armband on my wrist, locking it in place

Immediately I begin to feel incredibly dizzy and weak in the legs

 **"Wh-What's happening to me?"** I say falling to my knees

"Your power is being drained"

 **"What do you mean"**

"What I mean is, that armband your wearing is made to drain the strength and abilities of any who wear it, but don't worry you will still have your healing factor, but it will only be at half-strength" Mercury says reaching into his pocket

 **"Wh-why are you doing this"**

"Because you need to train, not kill everything you see, and with you having the strength of a mere human will be attacked the moment you get there" Mercury says pulling put a blue Crystal Shard

"Here Catch"

Mercury tosses the shard to me, but as soon as I grabbed it, I was surrounded by solid blue Crystal

"Prison Crystal, with some modifications, inescapable from the inside, yet modified to be as fragile as glass on the outside" Mercury says as he picks up the Crystal

 **"Don't you dare do.."**

 **No-one's POV (VERY SHORT)**

"Do what..This!"

And with those words, Mercury throws the Crystallized Fear to the Dark Continent

"Well see you in a week kid, now time to start forging that sword" Mercury says walking into his forge

 _Zendragon gauntlets, activate immunity_

The light blue gem in the gauntlets begin to glow as Mercury is enveloped by the same glow, Mercury then grabs a hammer and the metal and begins forging Fears sword

 **Him's POV**

 _Month of August_

 _ **How...I've been torturing you for an entire month and still you resist me, just be a good boy and get your brother and kill the others"**_ I say as I grab my disobedient sons neck

 **"There is no way in hell that I'll ever do what you want"**

 ** _"You will once I infect you with a little Rage"_** I say placing my claw over his mouth and begin to pour my magic into his body

Immediately my son's eye's glow a sinister bright red, before he tries to launch himself at me, luckily I had him chain to the wall, when an idea begins to brew in my mind, I immediately knock out my son

 ** _"Oh this is going to be good"_**

 **Fear's POV**

After flying through the air I finally land in a large pond as the Prison Crystal touches the ground it shatters, I immediately swim to the surface taking a breath of fresh air and getting out of the pond

 **"That crazy son of a Bitch"** I say as I immediately feel pain in my arm

"What are you doing in my garden"

I turn to see a female demon with long brown hair with blue streaks and golden eyes, with a tail of gold, black, and navy blue scales and black see-through arm fins, wearing and off the shoulders black shirt with a gold howling wolf on it and fitted black sweatpants

 **"It's non of your God Damn business Lady"** I saywalking away

"Don't turn your back on me"

I then feel electricity course through my body, I fall to my knees not being able to move until the electricity leaves my body

 **"Alright lady you just got yourself a death sentence"** I say placing my hand on the ground about to skewer her with her own shadow

"Well I'm waiting"

 _Shit_

I instantly remember that I no longer have my powers, it was than that I noticed several demonic creatures approaching me, without hesitation I bolt in the opposite direction of the demoness, each creature fired a breath attack at me I managed to dodge only a few of them, I was hit in the back by shards of earth, ice and Metal, unfortunately I inhaled poison gas from one the creatures chasing after me, my movements slow as I hear the sound of someone singing

 _Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_ _Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_ _While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_

The creatures stop attacking me as I turn around and walk back towards the Demoness coughing up blood and with blood dripping from my back

 _And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._ _My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_ _And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_ _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_ _There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

I was now standing in front of her as she gave a razor fanged smile as she moved her arm back, immediately I snap out of my trance and jump away as I hear her arm fins cut through the air itself

 **"I understand now, I know what you are, your a Siren, a singer of death, you lead men of the sea to their deaths by enchanting them with your singing"**

"Good for you little boy, I am Reagan, one of many Sirens in the world, tell you what I will fight with my full power, but you will have to prove yourself, I if you can survive my pets for 6 days than I will fight you, sick him my lovelies" And with that the seven creatures charge me at once

 **Malice's POV**

 **"Oh my, it would appear that this one is broken" ** I say examining Bubbles

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" asked Buttercup

 **"Physically no, but psychologically she is broken, her illusion must have been bad for her to end up like this"** I say stepping towards Boomer removing his jacket followed by his shirt and began treating his wounds

"Is there anything you can do?" Blossom said holding Bubbles close

 **"No there isn't, I can't erase someone's memory like my brother can, the best I can do is help repress it, but it will return worse"** I say as I examined the collar bruise around Buttercups neck

"Please Malice" Buttercup asked

 **"Fine but if she remembers it will stay and she will never be the same."** Malice says creating a black wisp of smoke

Malice grabs Bubbles head and tilts it back as he drops the wisp into her mouth and sets her down as she slowly falls asleep

 **"All of you should get some rest, we can't save my brother if we're half dead ourselves, I'll keep watch." ** I say walking towards the window

"Thank you Malice" Buttercup says as she falls asleep

As everyone sleeps I stand watch staring out the window leaning against the wall

 _Why?, Why did he have to return?, Why couldn't my Filthy Demon Father stay in his tomb._

 **"By the Fires of Hell, By the Ties of Family I will save you from your enslavement little brother" ** I say as I slowly drift off to sleep

Dream

I open my eyes to see New Townsville in ruins and flames the bodies of the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys lay on the ground dead, I turn to see two figures laughing maniacally

 _ **"Join us my son, and this world will be ours for the taking"**_ my Demon Father said when he began to approached me, I begin to unsheath my sword

 **I would rather die than join you, especially after what you did to me and my Brother"** I say charging towards Him with an intent to murder him only to be stopped by a blue sword

 **"Why fight it brother, it is so much fun to destroy the Humans that hated our lineage anyway"** the second figure cames from the shadows and into view

 **"B-but Fear you love the Humans, Why would you join Hi..."** I was never able to finish as Fear thrusts his sword through my chest

 **"Because unlike you _Brother_ I don't abandon Family" **Fear says pulling his sword from my chest

 **F-F-Fear don't do..."** Those were My final words as Fear plunges his sword through my head killing me

Reality

"Malice, Malice wake up"

I bolt up in a cold sweat, I look in front of me to see Asuna standing in front of me with a look of concern on her face

 **"I see you've powered down but you should be resting your still very injured"**

"You were having a nightmare when I awoke, thank you by the way for treating me and my brothers injuries" Asuna said giving me a genuine smile

 **"Your welcome now get some rest" ** I say trying to get her back to sleep

"I can't knowing your suffering while I sleep soundly, tell me about your nightmare" Asuna said being very persistent

 **"No you need to rest, you can't help me at all"**

"Wanna bet my brothers have nightmares at least ever night and they always sleep better when they talk to me about it, they fear that they will become what Mojo made them for, killing the PowerPuff Girls, and my biggest fear is the same, I love Shadow with all my heart and it breaks mine knowing that he gave up his life to save my brothers and myself" Asuna says as I begin to laugh

 **"No wonder my brother likes you, you are very compassionate towards others, you care about others wellbeing before your own"** I say as I sit on the floor

"Thank you now are you going to talk" Asuna says as she sits down with me

 **"I don't have a choice do I?"**

"Nope" she said smiling

I sit there next to Asuna telling about my nightmare, of course leaving out the fact that Him is my father

"Don't worry Fear and Shadow would never join Him, I know for a fact that Fear would never hurt you or any of us"

 **"Thanks now get some rest you of all people need it"**

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine rea...(coughs up a lot of blood)...really"

 **Asuna**

I remove the armor around my hand as Asuna turns around, I place two fingers on her forehead as she freezes in place

 ** _Now Sleep_**

Asuna's body falls limp into my arms as I put her back into her bed

 **'Probably should have done that to begin with, bit im glad I didn't, I really needed to talk to someone'** I thought as I return to the window, but to my disbelief I see a demon scout holding an unconscious human

 **"That was fast it's only been a day and he has already created minor demon slaves"**

* * *

So Reagan is **Ash141** 's birthday present from me

 **Can Fear survive 6 days against Reagan's pets especially since one of them breaths poison gas, what is this new side of Malice and Asuna we're seeing,** **and how did Him create a Minor demon in the land of the living**

 _So this was a good chapter in my eyes, some fans have asked that take my time so I am and I want to say thank you **Mystical Raven(you should read some of her Fanfictions as well my favorite so far is BLOOD BEARD)** so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review and shoot me a PM if you have any questions_

Screwball Out!

And remember

Live long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **_What Fun is There in Making Sense_**


	22. Sub-Chapter

**By the way the beginning takes place in the month of October**

* * *

 **Demonic Offspring of Evil & Shadow **

In the year 0665 A.D. the king of the underworld, the Demon God, Seref ZenDragon sensed a disturbance in the land of the living, stepping off his throne and transporting himself in his temple, finding his future bride in tears, gravely defiled and her clothes torn to shreds

 _"It was the Him wasn't it, Mary?"_ Seref ask picking up Mary and placing her in a bed inside his temple

"I-it was m-my lord" Mary said still crying

 _'Please not this one, I began you my lord Maximus, spare her'_ _Seref said consulting wisdom from the World God_

"There is nothing I can do he is your enemy his seed and magic has been planted, therefore you must do your duty, when they are born... _kill_ them" said voice of Maximus

During the 9 months of Mary's pregnancy Seref keep her company until the day happened, Mary gave birth to non-identical Haf-Demon Twins on the 6th month on the 6th day at the 6th hour in the year of 0666 A.D., marking them the children of 6.

Mary and her family realized that the children will be kill by Seref, so she fled as far as she could to hide from Seref, Seref however knew If Himgot ahold of the children he would be unstoppable, so he searched and searched until he found her after 4 years. Upon opening the door he saw Mary sitting in a chair in front of the door with crossbow in hand

"I knew this day would come, my lord Seref, please help me" she said groveling at Seref's feet

Seref saw the demon bite mark to which had severely infected her beyond help

 _"I'm sorry Mary there is no help for you"_ Seref said hugging her placing a hand on her forehead and the back of her neck

"Place Seref, Don't kill the... _(Snap)"_

Mary falls to the ground lifeless as Seref steps over her

 _"I'm sorry Mary but they must die" _ Seref said pulling out a knife from his belt

Seref looks inside the crib to see two 4 year old human children one who's eyes were gray and clouded signaling he was blind, Seref pulls the knife up and brings it down only to stop 2 Inches away from them.

"Papa" said the blind child reaching out towards Seref who in turn backed up and dropped the knife

 _"(Sigh)...how many years has it been, how many innocent children have I killed. I can't do it. They remind me to much of Kaiser." _ Seref said tears in his eyes

After a minute or two Seref wiped his eyes and made a choice that put his Godly Power and Title at risk, without hesitation he grabs the crib and teleports himself and the children to the temple promptly sealing the doors

* * *

4 years pass and the 8 years old twins were playing with each other, while Seref was talking to Antauri, the Black Monkey(humanoid), who could help the blind child he named Malice ZenDragon adapt to his blindness

 _"So let see if I got this right, you want me to help this child"_ Antauri says pointing at the blind Malice grabbing hold of Antauri's pants leg

 _"to see without seeing"_

"daddy who is this man" Malice asks looking up in confusion as Seref picks him up  
 _  
"this is Antauri, he's a good friend of mine, and is going to help train you so you can see with your other senses"_

"Hi..Mister Antauri, its nice to meet you" Malice says extending his arm trying to shake Antauri's hand

upon seeing this Antauri takes the child's small hand and gently shakes it

 _"it's very nice to meet you as well young ZenDragon"_ Antauri says letting go as Seref puts his adopted son to the floor

 _"Go play with your brother while I continue talking to Antauri"_

"Yes Father" Malice says slowly walking away only to trip on a toy, after a minute or two Malice finally leaves the room

 _"He's very well behaved, so tell me Seref, Who's the children's real Father"_

 _"that obvious isn't it, alright but you can never tell anyone, not even the children"_

Seref pulls Antauri close and whispers the True name of the children's father causing Antauri's eyes to widen

 _"their his children and you're raising them, the death of your Ex-fiancé must have made you crazy, your job was to Ki..."_ Antauri says as Seref places a hand over his mouth

 _"I know but I couldn't, but at least in my care they will be safe from Him, and call me crazy all you want but I have grown to love these children and I will protect them with my very life if I must."_  
 _  
"As you wish Seref I will train the boys, but someday you will be powerless to protect them, he will find them, and he will kill them just like he did to Kaiser"_

* * *

 **Date: June 5th 0677 A.D.**

 **Time 5:55 p.m.**

Another 3 years pass and Malice has adapted to his environment and walks the halls with ease, but when Malice heard near-silent footsteps approaching fast, instinctly he turns and punches a certain someone in the face as he groans in pain

"Oowww, that hurt Malice." Fear said trying and failing to get the drop on his blind brother

"That's what you get for trying to strike me, though I will admit you have improved, I almost didn't hear you coming, _almost_ " Malice says helping his brother from the floor

Fear and Malice make it the dinning hall before both their hearts start to beat like a Cherokee drum _(?Fate of the Furious)_ and fall to the floor

"Wh-What's ha-happening to me" Malice said as his body began to change

Both Fear and Malice began to age backwards 4 years turning their bodies to their 7 year old selfs, when their hearts began to slow, they look at each other in disbelief

 _"Your Demonizing, the two of you have finally reach the age where your demon powers will surface"_ Seref said grabbing the boys and bringing them into the bathroom with a tub full of ice

 _"And the reverse aging will only happen 24 hour before you birthday"_ Seref says placing the boys in the tub as they begin to burn up

"Fa-father what are we?" Asked Malice

 _"You and your brother are not human, at least not fully, you are half-Human"_

"What's the other half?" Asked Fear

 _"Demon, stay in the tub for at least two hours "_ with that Seref left

Seref needed a moment to clear his head, and knowing _He_ can't touch the doors without injuring himself the boys are safe so using his magic he opened a portal in front of his friends House/Forge, as he walked through he was greeted by a young metal demon he called his friend

"Hey Seref, haven't seen you in a while where you been"

 _"I've been raising twins by myself, what about you Mercury?"_ Asked Seref

"Not to good, i had to bury four members of my family a month ago" Mercury said as his happy expression turned to a sad one

 _"Sounds like we could both a drink" _ Seref says pulling Mercury into the Forge

"You and I both know that I can't drink for at least another 100 years, you want me to arrested by the authorities"

 _"Mercury have you forgotten who I am I'm the king of the underworld, I am the Law, and as king I order you to drink, you of all demons needs to."_ Seref says handing Mercury a bottle of his(Mercury's) father's good stuff

"To their memory" Mercury says raising his bottle

 _"And my your brother's and Sister's soul's rest in peace once_ ** _his_** _soul burns"_ Seref says clanking his bottles against Mercury's

With that they both take a long drink from their bottles

"So did the almighty Demon God finally find a woman to birth his twins?" Asked Mercury

 _"She died, and regrettable the twins aren't mine"_

"I'm sorry to hear that, Wait if they aren't yours, then who's are they?"

 _"They're_ ** _his_** _children"_ without hesitation Mercury grabs Seref and pins him against the wall

"Your raising the children of the Demon that killed my brother's and Sister's, why Seref?" Mercury asked in anger

 _"Because I believed that they can help, you of all people know why I can't kill Him"_

"Get out"

 _"Ok but One day I guarantee that you will meet and help a son of Him that actually has a heart and a love for humanity"_

Seref opened a portal to his temple and after stepping in he immediately went to the bathroom and saw half of the ice melted. After the two hours the boy's fevers stopped and were as right as rain,

However tomorrow was a different story

* * *

 **June 6th 0677 A.D.**

 **5 p.m.**

Fear and Malice awake in their beds back in their 11 year old bodies they went straight to the dinning hall to get something to eat to satisfy their rumbling stomachs, when they get there they see a large feast already prepared, they looked at the head of the table and saw there Father, which made them happy, seeing as how they never really ate anything as a family

 _"Well are you boys just going to stare or are we going to eat?"_ Asked Seref jokingly

Without hesitation the boys run to sit next to their father and filled their plates to the brim with food and immediately begin to chow down, and after plate after plate after plate they ate and ate as if they've never been fed before, the finish the entire feast in a matter of an hour

 _"Happy Birthday boys, hope you enjoyed the meal, cause you will need all the energy you can get"_ Seref says stepping away from the table as Fear and Malice follows

"What do you mean Father?" Asked Fear

Not a minute goes by as Fear and Malice collapse to the floor and begin to emit a dark magical aura, and begin to change

 ** _Malice ZenDragon_**

Malice's body became about a foot larger his finger nail sharpened, his teeth became fanged, his skin turned a shade of lightish red _(?Red Vs. Blue)(sunburnt)_. Next was his hair becoming longer and turning a dark red color, And lastly his clouded gray eyes turned to a blood red colored and Black where humans have white

 ** _Fear ZenDragon_**

Fear's body began to change like his brother with some differences his height stayed the same, his teeth became fanged, his skin turned a shade of dark gray, Next was his hair becoming longer and turning a black color, And lastly his sea blue eyes turned to a blood red colored and Black where humans have white

When they passed out from their Demonizing Seref began to cast a spell on the boys causing a magic seal to appear on their backs

 _"There this will protect your mortal life from your true father"_

* * *

 ** _(Can't think of anything else to write for Sub-Chapter)_**

 ** _end_**

* * *

 ** _Well I hope you all enjoyed the Sub-Chapter, now I think I know what the first question will be_**

 _"Who the Hell is Kaiser"_

 ** _Kaiser is Seref ZenDragon's firstborn biological deceased son_**

Alright leave a review and tell me what you think and don' be afraid to be honest, and any questions you have just shoot me a Personal Message(PM)

 **Screwball Out**

 **and Remember Live Long, have Fun and Never Make Sense**

 **Because** _What Fun is There in Making Sense_


	23. Great, it's my Birthday

_By the way Malice's body features are different from Fear, imagine Thor had Hulks muscle pattern,_

 _And the new character is courtesy of **PowerPuff Girl Fan 24** writer of **Hims Spell** my favorite _

* * *

**Great it's my Birthday**

 **Malice's POV**

As morning comes one by one each of powered heros wakes up, the only ones surprised by my presence was the RowdyRuff Boys and Bubbles, but after explaining the situation everyone calmed down

 **"Now, we have a problem, Him has finally summoned his demon slaves."**

"Is that bad?" Asked Boomer

 **"Yes it is, Him uses his Demon Slaves to round up the Humans, and it also** **means we are no longer safe here, and to make matters worse we once night falls these Demons will start breaking into the Humans place of dwelling and take them to there master, that includes this place."**

"What are we going to do Malice?" Asked Bubbles

 **"Well with my current magic strength I can teleport us a few hundred feet, but other than that I have no idea"**

"Well I say we take the fight to them" Butch said barely summoning his Gauntlets

 **"Oh yeah that's a good idea, take the fight to a grand demon of evil, that's a great idea, except for one little flaw in your plan"** I say walking towards Butch

As I step in front of Butch I place one finger on his shoulder before he winced from the pain he felt

 **"We can't fight if we're half dead to begin with"** I say as I use my magic to ease the pain on Butch's shoulder

 **"Does anyone of you know somewhere we can hid and gather supplies "**

"Well there's Professor Utonium's Lab" Blossom said stepping forward

 **"Then that's the best place to hold up for now"** i say grabbing a container of salt from the apartments table

"W-what's the salt for?" Asked Bubbles as we all leave the apartment, weapon in hand

 **"I may not know as much about demons as my brother does but I know one of their many weaknesses, and I know for a fact that these minor demons are weak against salt, however I can't touch it either"** I say handing over the container to Asuna

Once out on the streets we see the coast is clear and make our way towards the Professor's lab, the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys were about to fly off before I stopped them

 **"Stop are you crazy, if we fly it will be like setting of a flare, letting them know where we are, and where we're going"** I say as we begin to run in the direction of our destination

We end up making to the central park area before we are stopped by one of Him's general's

 _"Hello Malice long time no see"_

I look at the figure blocking our path, he wore gray shirt under a black jacket that came down to his shins(blade style jacket) in the back and black combat boots all outlined in a silver, along with a black tail and blue eyes

 **"General Antauri, I would say it's nice to see you, if it weren't for the fact that you're working for Him"** I say pulling out my gun and my black sword of Omens

 _"Him?, is that what he calls himself, anyway you know why I'm here"_ Antauri says enveloping his hands with an aura that turned them purple and razor sharp

 _Ghost Claws_

 **"Yes I know, and you know I will never give him what he wants"** I say forming a shadow that covers my head until it hardens and takes the shape of my old horned helmet

General Antauri shakes his head in disappointment, before snapping his claws, within seconds we are surrounded by demons

 _"You and your friends are coming with me, the master needs you alive"_ Antauri says as the demons grab hold of everyone except me

 **"That's quite a plan you have here, except you overlooked one small minor detail"** I say talking a knee and placing a hand on the ground

 _"And that would be?"_

 **"I have the same powers as my Father"** I say as Antauri's eyes widened

 **Cursed Skewers**

With the exception of Antauri every demon was Skewered through the heart by their own shadow

 _"Well played but you all will still be coming will me"_ Antauri says as he begins to inhale deeply

Upon seeing this I begin to inhale to match his upcoming breath attack

 _Monkey Mind Scream_

 **Dark Art Cursed Flames**

As our breath attacks meet my Cursed Flame was put out as everyone falls to their knees and they placed their hands over their heads to try to block out the sound, while struggling to get to them I stop to see the container of salt, without hesitation I throw the salt and shoot it, distracting him long enough for me to get to my brothers friends and get them out of here

 **Shadow Drop**

We all melt into shadow as I guide us away from Antauri, when we surface I am breathing heavily and left weak

"Malice who in the hell was that?, and how did he know you?" asked Brick

 **"Hi-His name is Antauri, his alias was the Black Monkey, and apparently he's now the General of Him's Demon Army, he use to train me and my brother as our personal instructor before Seref was imprisoned"** I say as a chunk of the armor from my shoulder falls to the ground melting into shadow as my heart begins to beat like a drum

 **' Oh no, not now'**

 **"Quick what's today's date"** I ask as half my armor was melted shadow

"It's June, 5th, why" asked bubbles

 **"Dammit"** I yell trying to remove the sword off my back as it began to feel heavy

With help from Asuna and the others I managed to get it off as it to melts into shadow

"Malice what's happening" asked Buttercup as I fall to my knees

 **"I'm bec omin**g human" I say as my body begins changing

The first to change was my height as I was shortened to 4ft 4in, next my skin turned to a light tan, my teeth caped, my clawed nails trimmed, my hair shortened and turn to a bright blond, and the last to go was my red eyes which turned gray and clouded blinding me, when I opened my human eyes I began to look around only to see darkness, and with that I began to cry in frustration

 **Asuna's POV**

Everyone just stared at the crying Malice, but the odd thing was he didn't sound 14 like his brother, he looked and sounded like a ten year old

"Malice? Are you ok" I ask breaking the silence

"Asuna? Wher-Where are you" Malice says trying to find the source of my voice

"Malice why are you crying" I asked concern in her voice

"Because I'm afraid of being like this" the ten year old Malice said looking at me with clouded gray eyes

 _"Oh my god"_

"How are you afraid, what could you possib...OW" Brick was saying as he received a swift slap upside the head by me

I begin to pull Brick away to tell him off and to explain to the fact that Malice may be blind, we return to the others to see them all panicking over Malice when I asked them what happened my brother, Butch told me that he had past out, when I went to pick him up I felt him burning up

"We need to get to the Professor's now" I say as everyone grabs the morpher from their belts and swipe each of their rings on it

 **Hyper Blossom**

 **Hard Brick**

 **Rolling Bubbles**

 **Explosive Boomer**

 **Powered Buttercup**

 **Strong Butch**

As everyone transforms to their powered states I do the same, but the moment I did my heart began to beat ferociously causing me to drop on all fours

"I can't power up, something is stopping me" I say getting up as my heart relaxed

I then place Malice over my back piggybacking _(reminder 10 year old body)_ him as I follow the PowerPuff Girls towards the Professor's lab

 **Reagan's POV**

I walk out of my house having changed into a leather crop top and a pair of navy blue jeans wearing a gold necklace with a silver wolf pendant on it, as one of her pets has Fear in his claw about to bite his head off, until i noticed something was off

"Wait, put him down" I say rushing towards the boy

When I turned him over she saw that he had aged backwards, his skin was pale, his hair was shortened and blonde, and his teeth were no longer fanged. When his eyes slowly opened she saw that they were no longer red and black, but a sea blue color

'This Demon is...is Half-Human' I thought as he got to his feet

"I still have 2 days le-left, I will not gi-give.." Fear says as he collapsed to the floor

"Quite the determination, heh, just like my Cole" upon saying that begin to sadden

Dammit

I pick up the boy and immediately I feel him burning up, without hesitation I run in the direction of the Harmonizing Hills, having ordered my ice pet to follow behind.

"Halt Siren"

I stop at the gates of the Harmonizing Hills and turn to see a guard standing watch

"I need in"

I can't let you, I'm under direct orders not to let anyone in" the guard said with a stern

"Under who's orders" I asked

"I am under _his_ orders"

"Oh well you either let me in or I kill you" I say glaring daggers at him

"Oh no I'm so scared, what are you going to do to me sing me to death, or drown me on dry land" the guard says sarcastically

While he continues to laugh I place a hand on his cheek which stops his laughing as I pour 1.21 gigawatts of electricity through his body causing it to spasm until his eyes roll to the back of his head signaling his death

"Actually I was planning on electrocuting you until you die" I say opening the gates and stepping into the only source of pure healing water for miles

As I step in I my legs turn into one lone tail as I lower myself to the point where the boy is halfway submerged

"Freeze the water" i order my pet as he begins to breathe and freezes the water around us

"Wh-who is C-Cole"

I look down to see the child had regained consciousness

"He's Someone I loved once" i say a tear forming I'm the corner of my eye

"I-I th-thought Sirens w-weren't s-supposed to feel L-l-love"

"I did and was banished for saving him"

"B-but did you re-regret saving him"

"Heh, not a single day goes by that I don't regret saving his life rather than taking it"

I look back down to see the child sleeping with ease. Hours go by and his temperature had gone down having thawed and gotten out of the water, I lay him by the shore a swim for a few hours thinking about Cole and regretting not being able to save him

"One day Diablo, you will get what's coming to you"

"I'm guessing that Diablo killed Cole" I lift my head from the water(great hearing even under water) to she the child had returned to his original age

"What do you know" i ask anger in my voice

"Well I know Diablo was a violent demon of war and destruction who killed Alina the white ZenDragon of Light, and had two sons, Seref and Acreron who fought against their father for peace in the underworld, Seref killed Diablo, lost his brother, and became the Demon God, and King of the underworld" he said making me blink a few times

"Wow you know your history, well he kill many demons single handedly during that war, especially Cole, he was half Wolf demon and half Dragon demon, and I loved him with all my heart. But you wouldn't understand"

"I do I'm in Hell training here while Mercury is forging my sword, plus my brother is going through the same thing that's happening to me, and to top it all up my Girlfriend, her brothers, and my friends are fighting for their lives against my father" standing beginning to pick a abundance of food

"Why do you need so much food?"

"You'll see in a few hours" he says not wasting time stuffing his face

 _A few hours later_ (Spongebob narrator)(-Humor)

After 15 bowls of mixed fruits and vegetables he begins going for another bowl only to stop halfway as he collapsed to the ground, without hesitation I get out of the water and rush to help, only to be stopped by the boy holding his arm towards me

"Don't help, th-this is natural" he says as he begins to change

He gritted his teeth as they became fanged, his skin turned a shade of dark gray along with his muscles increased, Next his hair turned a black color and becoming longer, And lastly his sea blue eyes turned to a blood red colored and Black, and his voice returned to its normal tone before he pasted out

 _'(Sigh) why do I have to be so weak hearted'_

 **? POV** _(Very short)_

"The coast is clear mother" I say scanning the streets

"Good work Amber, now move" my mother said shoving me to the pavement

I get up and dust off my clothes, which consists of a pink tank top with stars on it, Jeans and pink sneakers.

"Looks like your... _Gifts_..are Good for something, now walk _"_ mom said venom in her voice

I take the lead as my mother instructed, keeping my guard up and protecting her, being her _"human shield"_. She hated me, not once in my entire life had she looked at me like a daughter, no sir, whenever she looked at me all she saw was a monster, I spent years trying to earn her praise, for her to be proud of me at least once, but no, to her I'm nothing more than a sack of dead meat you feed to the lions, I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear a twig snap, I stop and wait for another sound, that is until my mother kicked me to the ground

"I said keep moving, there is no stopping until _I_ get to the church" my mother said pulling me up by my long Dark Chocolate colored hair(with a streak of pink)

I open my eyes to see demons running straight for us, my mother also takes notice of this and let's go of my hair and grabs the bag around my back taking it off, I get up only to be kicked towards the demons

"Don't follow me, my life is far more important than a...a _devil's child_ " with those words I knew she was never a mother to me

Anger began to swell up as I watch the woman I tried to considered a mother was running off with all of pur supplies, I roll to my back as a demon wielding an ax slashes me but to no avail as it shatters against my skin which had turned into metal reptilian scales(Gajeel metal scales), I counter with a series of punches throwing it back into the rest knocking them out, it was then that I heard a scream, it was my mother, taking my time I walk in her direction to find she was pinned by two demons and a third with a spear, unfortunately my mother saw me

"Amber, please help me, help your mother" she begged

"Oh so _now_ I'm your daughter, but I can't help you after all I'm not as important as you, and not to mention I'm a ...what was it again...oh yea, a Devil's Child, goodbye mom, you won't be missed" I say running away with no regrets

Amber please, Amber dont leave me here, Amber!, AMB..."

I turn to see the two demons flying away with with my recently deceased mother, while the spear user turned and threw said spear at me, only for me to catch it and throw it through his head.

"New Townsville high Javelin toss record holder Bitch" I say as I pull the spear out of the demons head and carry it with me as well as both mine and my mother's supplies"

About an hour or two later I see a group of people gathered together, a minute or two pass as one of the girls slaps one of the boys and pulls him away to talk, later the rest all start to panic when the two return, then I am blinded my a bright light as I see both the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys and the girl who slapped brick carrying a small child, as they start running weapons drawn I decided to follow them, after all following the PowerPuff Girls would be a lot safer then walking around wildly

* * *

 **So who is Amber and was she able to pull a Gajeel(Metal Scales) on those demons**

 **So the next chapter will take awhile to write,**

So please leave a review and tell me what you think of chapter, and as always any questions just shoot me a Personal Message PM

And remember,

Live long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

 _Because **What Fun is There in Making Sense**_


	24. Amber Rose

Thanks for the wait people sorry it took so long I moved back to Vegas and was looking for a job in Culinary, and good news I now have a job in that department, I start this Friday lucky me i start on May the 4th, also I would like to thank **PowerPuff Girl Z Fan 24** for her help in Making Amber Rose

May the 4th be with me,

* * *

 **Amber Rose**

 **Amber's POV**

I followed the group a good distance away upon further inspection I found out that the PowerPuff Girls were traveling with the RowdyRuff Boys, which was why I kept my distance. The PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys were enemies and yet they are moving as a group. I continue watching them as they protected the girl and child from the demons, finally they stop a large building surrounded by a gate. The leader of the PowerPuff Girls, Blossom, grabs the child and flies over the gate and the RowdyRuff Boys leader helped the girl over as well, when they enter the building I follow suit and hop over the wall and station myself next to the closest window

"Professor, Ken we need your help" I hear Blossom say

"My God his fever is tremendously high, quick girls get all the ice bags in the lad, and ken gather all the cooling pads, and you three, don't touch anything" (points to Brick, Butch, and Boomer)

 **" Malice's POV**

I awake back in my 14 year old body again I sit up causing all the ice packs and cooling pads fall off, a minute passes I begin to feel the pain of the re-aging, I look around and sense my brother's friends, Asuna, a man, and a child no older than 8

"For the record I would like to say I hate being human, and I would like to know who the schmuck with the weak Aura is along with his 'little' friend" I say sensing a odd aura just outside the building

"This "schmuck" just saved your live, he is Professor Utonium, and his little friend is his son Ken" I hear Blossom say

"I need food, as much as possible"

"Why?" Asked Asuna

"Because it's my Birthday and I'm going to need all the energy I need for what happens next"

After an entire fridge worth of food, my Demonizing begin and I begin to change back

My skin turned a shade of light red, my teeth turned to fangs, my nails turned to talons, my hair grew and changed to a dark red color, and finally my sight returns as my newly strengthened demon power changes my eyes turn to red and black

 **"Hahahaha Damn that hurt but its good to be back in all of my demonic glory"** I say molding my shadow to bring my armor and sword to me

 **"Now I have to attend to something that has been bugging me"** I say as I melt into shadow

 **Shadow Drop**

When I emerge on the outside of the building I am meet with a fist that throws me through the wall

 **Amber's POV**

 **"Now I have to attend to something that has been bugging me"**

A moment later, I see the outline of a shadow I turn to see nothing I look back at the shadow, only difference is that the shadow had red eyes, then emerged a red armored demon, immediately I harden my arm and punch him with such force I send him through the wall and knocking his helmet off

Everyone looks at me in fear, that is until the armored demon emerged from the rubble rubbing his jaw

 **"Damn that girls got quite a cannon on her"** the Demon said looking to the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys **"I think I'm in love "**

"Ew, in your dreams Demon" I say in disgust

 **"Hey what can I say I got a thing for strong women"** the Demon says standing up

"What have you done to them, you've turned them into your own personal slaves."

 **"Um...I think you have the wrong idea sister"**

"Silence don't try and lie, all you demons do is destroy, once your gone they will be free from your magic." I say drawing my spear

 **"Listen sweetheart, I'm not what you think, and don't threaten me"** he says snapping my spear

Without hesitation I harden my arm again and punch him square in the face, only this time he wasn't throw back, I remove my fist from his face to see where I struck was covered in black

 **"Nice try, but the same thing won't work twice."**

I begin back away, only to stop as something is preventing me from moving, I look down to see black lines all over my body

"What did you do to me?" I ask

 **"I call it** _ **Cursed Bindings**_ **, and you get me wrong, I may be a demon but I'm also half-Human, I don't do the whole slave thing, Besides these are my brother's friends, and his Girlfriend"** the Demon said motion towards everyone until pointing to the only girl besides myself and the PowerPuff Girls

"You lie, the RowdyRuff Boys are the PowerPuff Girls enemies, they would never be seen together" I say covering my body I'm my metallic scales breaking free from the bindings

 **"Oh what do you know, she's Half-Demon as well"**

"Wrong, these are gifts given to me by God" I say charging the armored fiend

 **"Listen Sweetheart, I know a demons power and aura when I see it, and you are definitely admitting a demon aura"** he says dodging me at the last second

"I. AM NOT. A DEMON!" I yell charging at break neck speeds

 **"Alright I've had enough of this"** he said as I slam into him, only to be covered in some black liquid substance

The black substance rapidly dripped to the floor, soon after I was then pinned to the ground with a foot on my back, and both arms held by the demon,

"Let go of me, now or else"

 **"Why do people always say 'or else's, I have your Or Else right hear"** he said as he began to pull on both of my arms

I begin to scream from the pain the demon was causing me, soon I hear the of my flesh ripping

"Malice what the hell, why'd you do that?"

 **"To prove a point Asuna"** said the demon called Malice as he dropped my arms

I begin to feel my strength return in my body as I pick myself looking at my new reflective metal arms

 **"See, you are the same as me, Half-Human, Half-Demon, but all monster"** Malice said grabbing my arms and handing them to me

Immediately the sleek metal arms wrapped around my flesh arms and brought them to ther sockets and repaired the damage.

"Your fucking crazy, you could have killed me" I say as my arms heal

 **"Don't be overdramatic, your demon genes will heal almost any injury, 'Almost'."**

In anger I punch through the gap of Malice's armor and exiting his back, I pull out my bloodied hand as he falls to his knees, I begin to smile, until he smiles back and removes the armor over his chest, I look in horror as the hole slowly healed itself while pouring out black smoke

 **"Like I said, we are very durable, so unless you aim for the brain or heart you will never kill a demon"** He said grabbing my head as I feel his power go through me

 **"Hello Amber, welcome to my Father's apocalypse, I'm not here, to fight the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys, I'm here to protect them, to make up for what I've done to my brother, they don't know who my father is so I strongly suggest you keep them from that"** I hear in my head

 _"What do what from me Demon?"_ I ask

 **"I need to get my brother away from our father, please he mustn't learn the truth"**

"Alright I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm a demon"

 **"Whatever makes you happy, Amber."**

"How do you even know my name, Malice?" I ask as Malice points to his head

"You read my mind"

 **"No, I scanned your memories, and man I'm kinda glad she died to after the way she treated you"**

"What do know?"

 **"More than you know, sister, stay here I need to visit someone"**

"Who could you need visit during a demon apocalypse" asked hammer wielding member of the PowerPuff Girls

 **"My father, I need to talk to him"** He say

 **Malice's POV**

I step out of the hole Amber threw me through, that is until I stop when I hear multiple footsteps behind me

 **"Why are you all following me"** I ask stopping them from leaving through the hole

"We're going with you" Brick said stepping forward

 **"No your not"** I say creating an orb of shadow throwing it at them encasing them in the **Black Bubble** , the only ones I didn't was Amber, Professor Utonium, and Ken

 **"You two stay here, and Amber you wish to know the truth about me well the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys are not ready to know"** I say leaving, Amber following close behind

 **"I'm kinda sorry what happened to your mother"** I say trying to comfort her

All she did was cross her arms and sneer

"Don't be, she never saw me as a child, only a monster, a _'Devil's Child'_ I hate her" Amber said venom in her voice

 **"You should never forsake who your parents are, admitting who you come from makes you stronger"**

"well how I could I know who I come from my father died before I was born"

I sigh knowing the mistake in her words I open a secret compartment in my Armor and grabbed a mirror shard, handing it over to Amber

"What's this?" Asked Amber

 **"It's a shard of what my adopted father calls a** ** _Demon Mirror, he uses it to look keep an eye on me and my brother"_**

"And the point of it is?" She asked

I promptly take the mirror shard and show her how to use it

 **"Show me the Demon God, Seref ZenDragon."** I say as the mirror changed from reflective to a view of my adopted father looking into his mirror

 **"See, just say who you want to see and the mirror will show you"** I say handing the mirror shard back to Amber

"Ok I'll humor you" she says taking the mirror from me

"Show me my Father" Amber said in a sarcastic tone

Her facial expression changed as the reflective surface of the mirror changed to show the image of a metal demon forging a sword out of a blue metal.

"This is a joke, right?, I mean I'm a human I'm not the Daughter of a demon" she said still denying her demon lineage

"My father's Demon Mirror never lies" I say taking the mirror and putting back in its secret compartment

 **"The more you deny it the weaker you'll become"**

We walk for about an hour, every demon we encountered backed away know full well who my father is

 **"Now listen under no circumstances are you to use your...'Gifts', got it?"**

All she gave me was a nod

 _'Good enough'_

I hesitantly place my hand on the ground creating a circle with three interlocking triangles, the mark of Him, his calling card. With a burst of black and red flames my Father stepped out

 ** _"Hello my dear son, have you finally decided to join me?"_**

 **"Yea when hell freezes over, why have you sent my brother to the Underworld"**

 _ **"I had to he tried to strike me, so I disciplined him by sending him to suffer in Hell "**_ Father said stepping out of the circle

 _ **"Now down to business how do I reverse the spell placed upon you and your brother by Seref?"**_ Asked Him until he noticed Amber

 _ **"And looks like you brought me a little snack"**_ he said licking his lips

Without hesitation I step in front of Amber, blocking his view of her

 **"Touch her and you will never get the reversal spell, do you understand me, Father "** I say in a stern voice, glaring daggers at my father

 _ **"How noble"**_ he says as he grabs my neck causing Amber to gasp _**"Now tell me the spell"**_ Him said in anger

 **"N-Never"**

 _ **"Fine then, I'll take the girl."**_ Him says reaching for Amber

Without hesitation I form a pair of scissor blades over my hand and cut my Father's hand, dropping me. My Father screams in pain before knocking me away, then grabs Amber by the waist with his recently regenerated claw

"Let me go" Amber says pounding her fist

I began to sense her demon aura slowly rise

 _No don't do it_

With a stern look on her, she thrusts her fist forming a metal spike piercing my Father's eye, causing him to scream and drops her

 _ **"You little bitch, you know that really hurt, I should kill you and use your inners as floss"**_ he says slapping Amber

I step in between my father and Amber only to be knocked away as he pins her to the ground

 _ **"You took my eye, you will receive twice the pain before you die"**_ my Demonic Father says creating shadow tendrils aimed straight for her eyes

Without hesitation I pull out my triple barrel gun and point it at him, then realized that it wouldn't save her

"No please, let me go"

Then I did the unthinkable

 **"Father!, let her go, now!"** I say as the tendrils stop moving as he looks towards me

He looks at me with the barrels pointed straight at my the bottom of my lower jaw aimed at my head, as he realized what I was doing, he pulled the tendrils away from Amber

 **"Kill her and you lose the only one who knows the reversal spell "** I pulling the hammer back on my gun

 **"Alright son, but you will give me the spell"** he said stepping back into the circle

 _ **"By the way, enjoy your little demon whore"**_ he say disappearing in black flames as I shoot my gun at him

I help Amber to her feet apologizing for my Father's behavior

 **"Like I said** _ **'more than you know sister'**_ **"**

We walk back to the the Professors lab very awkwardly

 **"So, that was my father"** I say breaking the silence

"You definitely take the cake for bad parents, there is no way you're related to that monster"

 **"I am related to that monster, and I own up to it, I draw my power from knowing who I am"**

"And your mother?"

 **"she died when I was four"** I open my Armor and pulled out my Demon Mirror shard

 **"Show me Fear ZenDragon "** my mirror shows my brother as I hand it to Amber

"Who's this?" Asked Amber

 **"He's my brother, he's my reason for living, I live and fight to protect my brother, he's all I have left "** I say putting the mirror back in my Armor

We made it back to the lab, and I undo my **Black Bubble** , shortly being punched by Buttercup and Butch, it was then that I heard a faint laughter, it was Him. Like a tidal wave the lab was over run by demons. we held are own against the horde, even the Professor held his own, that is until I heard a scream, I turn to see my father with an unconscious Amber in his claw

 _ **"You know what I want, meet me at the stadium "**_ he said disappearing in a red cloud of smoke

Anger well up, anger that I had never felt, such anger that my aura was visible even by the humans

 **"Everyone needs to leave...NOW!** " I say as my eyes turned white _(Chapter 19/Untapped Rage)_

Once I felt that their aura's had left the building i let loose my anger on the demons

 **Asuna's POV** _(SHORT)_

Once we left the Professors lab every door, window and the hole Amber threw Malice though was sealed by black shadow, from outside we heard screams of pain and anger we didnt panic we knew Malice could take care of himself, that is until we all stepped back in surprise and fear as black blood covered spikes emerged from every square inch of the Lab, moments later something busts through the ceiling at impossible speeds, all we saw was a red and black blur and heard a loud rage filled scream.

 **Amber's POV**

I woke on the cold ground with a pain in my head

"Wh-where am I"

 _ **"It's about time you woke up, didn't mean to hit you so hard, but then again you did take out my eye."**_

"And how's the eye?" I say in a sarcastic tone

 ** _You've got mouth, just like my son's"_**

The doors open and the a pair of demons come in carrying...my mother. The demons bring my dead mother to Him

"Mother?"

 _ **"Oh so this is your mother, then you can watch this"**_ he says taking a bite out of my mother

He began the pull but he didn't rip flesh he pull out a blue wisp and dropped the body in front of me. But it began to mutate, her skin then to rip in multiple places, then wings popped came from the skin ripping it open and out came a demon when it took flight and approached Him I threw up all the contents of my stomach

"Your a monster" I saw in between my hurls

I heard a series loud bang from the door

 **"Right on time"** he says having several demons surround me

 **"Don't worry I won't kill you, once I get what I need, I'll give you to the male demons and let them have fun until they kill you"**

The doors bust open and land 2 feet from me and Him

 **"Over my Dead Fucking Courpse Father** " Malice says holding several severed Demon heads before dropping them

 ** _"That can be arranged, but first, the reversal spell "_**

Malice didn't say anything, all he did was step forward, emitting a tremendous dark aura

 _ **"Take another step and I put holes in her"**_ he say surrounding me with spiked shadow leaving me unable to escape

 _ **"The Spell my Son"**_ Him says inching the spikes closer to my skin causing me to bleed in several places

 **"Fine, you win but first set her free."**

The black spikes melted into shadow, along with my bindings, without hesitation I rush to Malice

"Thank you, Malice" I say staying behind Malice

 ** _"Now, the Spell"_**

 **"(Sigh)..Donec Mortale Inversa"**

Me and Malice begins to leave when his Father calls us

 ** _"Malice, you are not going anywhere"_**

 **"Oh right you don't know the failsafe"**

 _ **"Failsafe?"**_ Him asked

 **"Yes Failsafe, Seref knew that you would get the spell, but the protection spell was cast upon us together, so for it to work you need Fear in the same room"**

 _ **"Rraagg, KILL THE GIRL"**_ Him says in anger

Hordes of demons surround us I begin to harden my skin, but I'm stopped by Malice

 **Dark Art Cursed Flames**

All demons unfortunate enough to be caught by Malice's flame was badly injured and the rest flee in fear

 _ **"You worthless demons, you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself"**_ Him says grabbing a large double edged ax

Immediately Malice grabs me

 **Wings of the Black Omen**

Malice sprouts a pair of beautiful slick black wings, _wait did I just say beautiful_. We fly breaking through the ceiling flying at break neck speeds

 _Malice. Someone who is caring, protective, has a horrible father and accepts who he comes from, my god he the perfect guy..._

 _Wait what..._

* * *

 _Malice confronted his father, and almost got Amber killed, and does Amber have feelings for 'Burning' Malice ZenDragon_

 _Looking back on this chapter I'm happy with it, so leave a review and tell me what you think, and any questions about the chapter Personal Message(PM) me_

 _And remember_

 _Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense_

 _Because **What Fun is There in Making Sense**_


	25. For your Protection

Thanks for the wait, so my job went well I was living the dream I got to were a professional chefs coat even though I was a prep cook, had a absolute blast working

* * *

 **For your Protection**

 **Amber's POV**

We fly for what seems like miles before he slows down and lands in front of the others. When he lets me go, he immediately flies up through the sky before blowing up(literally). He slowly makes his descend and lands in front of us steaming black smoke

"Um..Malice are you okay" asked Brick

 **"Yes I'm fine just a little enraged, can I talk to you for a minute "** Malice says creating his **Black Bubble** around us

 **"Now that you know the truth, you can't tell them."**

"But they deserve to know the truth about your father"

 **"No, they don't and I intend to keep it that way"** Malice says opening the bubble

I look around to see nothing but stone

"Where are we?" I asked

 **"The Temple of the Demon God, Seref ZenDragon, it was the first and last place I called home "** Malice said heading to the doors

I begin to walk behind him until I'm stopped by Malice

 **"Your staying here"**

"Like hell I am, I'm going with you" I say running after Malice

Unfortunately I'm stopped by a black spike aimed at my head

"M-Malice, what are you doing?" I ask stepping away from the spike as it inched closer

 **"I'm keeping you here, I lost someone I cared about by the hands of my father over 1000 years ago, I'm won't let that happen to you too"** Malice says placing both hands on the doors

"Malice, Wait!" I say running to the doors

 **"I'm sorry"** The Half-Demon says closing the doors sealing me inside the temple

"Malice please don't do this, Please, your all I got left" I say pounding on the doors before falling to the floor, crying

"Pl-Please"

 **Malice's POV**

I stare at the doors for an hour before placing my forehead on the stone

 **"I'm sorry Amber, truly I am, I don't know what I would do if I lost both you and my brother"** I say before taking to the skies and flying towards the lab

"Malice where'd you go, and where's Amber?" Asked Blossom

 **"She's safe, now we need to leave, Him knows where we are and now we can only stay in one place no more that a day "** I says guiding them to a new hiding location

"Professor, you coming?" Asked Buttercup

"No we have a secret bunker to hide out in and monitor everything, you go on without us"

 **"Good luck Professor"**

"Um..Malice a moment please" Professor Utonium says getting my attention

I nod making my way towards him only to be punched in the face

"That's for what you did to Shadows father"

I rub my jaw as I stand back up, I didn't even get mad I stayed calm and collected because I deserved more than that, not a day goes by that I regret killing Professor William Waves, but nothing I do could ever atone for my sin

 **"I know, I deserve to suffer for what I did to Professor Waves"** I say waking away, followed by the humans

 **Amber's POV**

 **"I'm sorry"** The Half-Demon says closing the doors sealing me inside the temple

"Malice please don't do this, Please, your all I got left" I say pounding on the doors before falling to the floor, crying

"Pl-Please"

 _"Child, don't cry"_

I turn around and see a transparent demon, a demon with two jagged horns and red and blue reptilian eyes one of which had a large scar over it, and a mouth full of fangs.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked keeping my back against the doors

 _"I am Seref ZenDragon, I'm the Demon God, and the ruler of the Underworld"_ Seref says sitting in a large chair in the corner

"Why are you here?"

 _"Well this is my Temple" the Demon God_ says lifting his arms gesturing the stone building

"Your a God? But your a Demon, in mythology all gods are depicted as Humans"

 _"That's because there was no one compatible with the power"_

"How does Malice know of this place, he said this was is home" I asked standing, looking around

 _"It was, this was where I raised both Fear and Malice"_

"Your Malice's Adoptive Father?"

 _"Yes I am, I raised them when I was supposed to...kill them"_ Seref said lowering his head

"What, I thought you adopted them" I ask once again confused

 _"As Demon God my job is to maintain the balance between humans and demons, and to kill the children of Him, I've killed hundreds of his children to prevent him from getting stronger, but for some reason I couldn't kill them, so I hid them from both the gods and Him"_ Seref Explained

"Wait if it's your job to keep the balance between humans and demons, then shouldn't you be fighting Him instead of Malice" I yell stepping closer towards Seref

 _"I can't my body is sealed in a coffin that has bound my soul to the Astral Plane, It's up to Fear and Malice to defeat their father"_

"How di..." I say as I'm interrupted

 _"Can't you let me ask a question for once since you are in my home"_

"I'm sorry, I've been through a lot today, ask away Sir Seref" I say apologizing

 _"Just Seref if you please, now tell me"_ Seref says leaning foward

 _"How long have you loved my son?" Asked Seref with a sly smile on his face_

 _"Wh-wh-wh-what are you taking about?"_ I asked being caught off guard by the Demon God's question

 _"Please even a blind man can see you have feelings for him, so I'll ask again, how long have you been in love with Malice"_

"I-I'm not in love with Malice" feeling a small blush in my cheeks

" _But you didn't deny you have feelings for him"_

"Leave me alone, Malice already abandoned me"

 _"You misunderstand his intentions, my son cares for your safety, so he put you in the one Him can't touch you"_

 _"You may not realize it but Malice truly loves you so much he's separated you from him, because Him will do whatever it takes to get the power of my son's"_

"Why would he hurt his children" I ask

 _"what my...enemy sees isn't children he sees tools, if he gets a hold of Fear and Malice, he will drain them of the Power of Six"_

"The Power of Six?"

 _"The Power of Six can only be found in Half-Demons born on the Sixth month during the Sixth day at the Sixth hour. Fear and Malice are different they are more powerful, they were born in the year of 0666 A.D., Making them the strongest children he has ever produced"_

 **Fear's POV**

 _(_ _ **A/N=**_ _I'm going to skip the whole training thing, so Fear is now better, Faster, Stronger)_

After a month of training in the Dark Continent my reflexes were as shard and accurate as the sharpest arrow and as fluid as a river, I finished my sparing match with Mercury being victorious

"Well it would seem that you have a better chance of killing your father" Mercury says as I change into my ZenDragon Armor

 **"I didn't train for a month to grow weak"** I say placing the last peace of armor, my helmet

"Now I assume your going back to the land of the living?" Asked Mercury

 **"Of course, but first I'll need my new Sword"**

Mercury goes inside the Forge and walk out a blue metal sword with a Black metal Dragon head as the guard and a black spike resembling a Dragons tail

"The new holy demon Sword"Mercury says handing me the blade

I take the blade as my magic began to pulsate through the metal and begins to change, the blade straightened _(Cloud's Buster Sword/blade only, guard, handle, and pommel will stay the same)_ and grew in length.

 **"I must say, you really are the best, I like it, this blade will definitely kill Him."** I say admiring the sword

"Fear, you know it's very bad luck to go into battle with a unnamed weapon"

 **"I've got the perfect name, Demon's End, pretty fitting isn't it?"** I say looking to Mercury

"Damn right it is, now for the price"

 **"Wait, the price? I thought..."**

"Nothing's free, Just make sure that when you fight Him, you summon me to the land of the living"

 **"Done, now how do I leave?"** I ask placing Demon's End on my back

"Well no-one really knows where the exit from Hell is, but I happen to know one Demon who knows how to find it, his name is Larfleez, a Demon of Knowledge" Mercury says

"Slade knows the way to is library/home" Mercury says as Slade hovers overhead "just follow him and you should be fine"

 **"Thank you Mercury for all your help, but I do have a question, these four grooves in the handle what are they for?"** I ask

"Oh right quick inside, I have a little gift to make your fighting chance"

I walk inside as Mercury pulls back a heavy dark red curtain revealing four colored stones underneath a picture of five young demons, Mercury grabs the red stone as it bursts into flames

"These are elemental stones, they are...common around here, they each possess one of the four elements" Mercury says handing me all four stones

As I held the stones something felt off about these stones, they didn't feel natural, they felt organic, almost living.

 **"Mercury these stone's aren't natural are they?"** I ask

"(Sigh)...your right, these gems are biological, these belonged to my brother's Pyros, and Hydros, and my sister's Terra, and Aria, I had to kill them because your father corrupted their minds" Mercury said a look of sadness and anger on his face as he places the stones into my blades hilt

 **"I'm sorry my father did...that..."** I say until something catches my eye

It was a image of a ultrasound, I grab it to get a closer look, until it is taken from my hand

 **"That's an ultrasound from earth, how did you get that?"**

"I got it from my wife, it's the first and last picture I have of my daughter, Amber" mercury said sadness in his voice

 **"How do you know she lives?"** I ask

All Mercury does is points to a blue reflective mirror, I recognize it immediately

 **"That's one of Seref's Demon Mirrors, and that must be the shard my brother has"** I say pointing to a missing piece of the mirror

"Your brother has trapped my daughter in Seref's temple, now go so I can get my revenge for my family."

I leave the Forge, blade sheathed as I walk to my Nightmare Cruiser, Slade sitting on the headlight

 **"You ready little buddy?"** I ask the Hellfire Dragon

'Char'

 **"Alright then, ready when you are"** I say getting on my Motorcycle as Slade took to the skies

I step on it as Slade flies towards the home of the Demon of Knowledge

* * *

Fear got his new Sword, and it's named Demon's End, leave a review if you think it' a fitting name

So leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter, and Personal Message(PM) if you have any questions about the chapter

 **next chapter**

 **Knowledge is Power, Power is Greed, Greed is Knowledge**

So as always

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	26. Knowledge is Power

_Hello Readers this is Screwball Discord, I am one of Jonny's five personalities I hope you enjoy_ _ **our**_ _story, it's not just his, everyone of us as a whole writes this Fanfiction, enjoy my sweeties_

 _Ok so from here on it is Fear's escape from Hell, we are all caught up with Malice and the other from the end of chapter 17_ _ **Fear of Sacrifice**_

 _(Oh and I pictured the voice of Slade the Hellfire Dragon as Charmanders)_

* * *

 **Knowledge is Power, Power is Greed, Greed is Knowledge**

 **Fear's POV**

I follow Slade for a few days stopping of course to rest, until I finally see it, immediately I accelerate the Motorcycle making it there before Slade.

 **"You sure this is the place"** I ask the Little Dragon

'Char Char' Slade said nodding his head

 **"Ok, come on"** I say as Slade hopes on my shoulder as I open the double doors

 **"Hello, anyone home?, I'm looking for the Demon of Knowledge"**

 _"Slade what creature have you allowed to follow you here this time"_ the voice echoes through the library

 **"Are you Larfleez, the Demon of Knowledge?"** I ask

 _"It's depends, who's asking?"_ Echoed from a different part of the library

 **"My name is Fear ZenDragon, I need your help to return to my world, I need to find a way to return to the land of the living"**

 _"Why should I help you, you reek of the Grand Demon of Evil, why should I help a son of Him"_

 **"Why don't you show yourself so I can talk to a demon not a coward"**

"Don't ever call me a coward, I'm not particularly fond of your kind"

I turn to see a orange demon carrying a orange glowing lantern _(oh yea I went there)_ wearing a orange shirt with a circular design on it with black pants and a black jacket

 **"I'm nothing like my father"** I say anger in my voice

"Obviously Slade isn't to fond of the Children of Him"

 **"So will you help so I can drive this blade"** I say unsheathing my sword **"through his ice cold heart"**

"Sure why not, I've got nothing better to do" Larfleez says waving his hand and several books float around

"Now to find the entrance to the land of the living will be tricky, it's constantly changes location, so it will take a little time" the Demon says glacing between the books

 **"Thank you"**

"Don't thank me yet I still need to find it" Larfleez says bowing his head before saying a chant

"Knowledge is Power, Power is Greed, Greed is Knowledge"

 _"I use to believe that too old timer"_

I turn to see a demon on the younger side

"Arcana I thought you died"

 _"I did, til I made a deal, so now I'm here to get you"_ Arcana said pointing at me _"and you old man will find the exit out of this Hell hole"_ he said pointing at Larfleez

 **"Your under contract by my father, aren't you?"** I say gripping my guns grip

 _"Right you are Fear, now be a good boy a come quietly"_

 **"No"** I say aiming my gun at him

 _"Now now now, be a good boy, and put away that toy"_ Arcana say smiling

 **"This is no toy"** I say pulling the trigger

To my surprise there was no bang nor a bullet, Just confetti and a red flag that said 'Bang

"I see you still have power over your words Arcana"

 _"Well you helped me perfect it 'Master', it's time I took on the burden of that lantern"_

Immediately I charge the Demon, he steps to the side dodging me

 _"That was a nice try Fear, do far and yet so near, it's time to rip you a sunder, lightning always strikes before the thunder"_

I charge Arcana again sword drawn, until I'm thrown back by a bolt of lightning striking my chest, still feeling the electricity I get up

 _"You don't give do you, well the same could be said about me too, then Beware the ground with which you stand, the floor is much quicker than the sand"_

Without warning I begin to sink into the ground until my waist and arms were deep within the ground

 _"Now stay put Fear, and you will give me what I deserve."_ Arcanasaid walking to Larfleez who was holding the lantern close

"You weren't ready then and you aren't now, you can't handle it's power, you'll be consumed by it" Larfleez said backing away

 _"Fine then the hard way, you should have given it away, don't be foolish it isn't thunder, staying put would be a blunder"_ Arcana says opening a vortex that releases a stampede

"No my library" Larfleez says extending his hand

Orange rings began to come from the middle of his clawed hands shrinking the stampede

 _"I am going to rize, while you just lost your power of size"_

 **"Hey"**

Arcana began to turn as I begin to form a devilish smile on my face

 **"Lightning may strike before thunder, but I have already ripped you asunder"** I say as a thin shadow tendril appears behind Arcana

 _"What do you..."_

Multiple lines form all over Arcana's body oozing out black blood before his diced body parts fall to the floor with a auditable splash

"Why?" Asked Larfleez placing his lantern down

 **"He wasn't your student, he was owned by Him, I did what must be done"** I say as I begin to rise from the ground

"I know, but he didn't deserve to die"

 **"Well then help me kill my father, and I can promise you this will never happen to someone else."**

"If you promise keep your word" Larfleez says placing a hand on the lantern "then I can give in to the Greed" he says as his eyes glow a deep orange and his clothes turns all orange accented in black _(Orange Lantern Corp colors)_

"Knowledge is Power, Power is Greed, Greed is Knowledge after all" he says giving smile before zooming around the building taking multiple books from multiple shelves

All I see is a orange blur going around before it stops in front of a map on the far wall before turning to a blur once grabbing me and rushing me to the map

"Ok, now according to my calculations the exit from Hell is a three day ride from here, but it will only be there for two, so you need to book it" Larfleez says pushing me out of the library before placing a hand on my Nightmare Cruiser and began to internally glow orange for a second

"There, I just increased the size of your horsepower, it will only last a few days, now go"

 **"Thank you Larfleez"** I say revving the accelerator

"Don't thank me, Just make sure that Mother Fucker pay for what he did to Arcana"

 **"Don't worry you'll get revenge"** I say accelerating the Motorcycle

My Nightmare Cruiser lunges forward with such speed I thought I was going to fall off, but I kept my grip strong.

 _(_ _ **A/N**_ _: going to jump ahead right were Fear enters earthland where he entered)_

I step off my bike and run to the door, cutting it very close, I enter and am immediately thrown up towards the ceiling as it opens up showing the ceiling of the new Townsville stadium only it had a massive hole in it. I hover just above the crack before it seals itself

 **"Father, I'm back, and I'm here for your heart"** I say drawing my sword

 _"Hello Fear, so glad to see you again"_ I hear a voice I haven't heard in over 1000 years

 **"Antauri, The Black Monkey"** I turn to see my first teacher

 _"Actually it's Silver, I'm Antauri the Silver Monkey, and your father sent me to disarm you"_

 **"Good luck with that"** I say pulling out my gun

 _"You can't be serious, you couldn't best me a thousand years ago and you won't best now"_ Antauri said getting into a fighting stance as his hands glow a dark purple before becoming razor sharp

 _Ghost Claws_

 _"You can't win, your father will rule all"_ Antauri says rushing at my swiping his claws

I back away barely dodging his attacks, after putting some distance between us I point my gun at Antauri only for it to be knocked away as he kicks me to the ground, Antauri leans down and grabs my other gun before throwing it away, I begin to get up only to be punched in the face dislocating my jaw for a minute before my **Shadowmend** relocates it back in place, Antauri then picks me up by the collar of my armor

 _"Like I said you will never beat me"_ Antauri said as I begin to smile

Without hesitation I grab his head and headbutt him as hard as I could, causing him to drop me and stagger back holding his face. I hear a low growl as he removes is hand revealing several crack along his face as a piece of his eye came off show not a blue eye, but a yellow eye instead,

 **"Antauri, are you in there?"** I ask

 _"Fear, son of Seref..."_ Antaurisaid walking towards me with a warm smile just like he had a thousand years ago, that is until

 _"Your father needs the Power of Six"_ Antauri says the smile on his face faded as his _Ghost Claw_ phases through my body as he grips my heart tightly

I fall to my knees as the pain was to intense to withstand,

 _"You should have given up when you had the chance"_ Antauri says releasing my heart and delivering a heavy punch

 **"F...uck...y..you...Antauri"** I say before my vision blurs soon turning black

* * *

 _A few hours later(Spongebob Narrator)_

* * *

I wake up still feeling the pain in my heart as I open my eyes and see not only my weapons below be, my wrists were strap to shackles and chains as I dangled from the ceiling, I tried to use my power over shadow to break the chains, but the thick shackle began to glow in white arcane lines, preventing me from using my Shadow Manipulation

 _ **"My son how was your time in hell, so are you going to do as your father commands?"**_

I look away from the shackles and see my demon father, Him, with a smile I calmly answer his question

 **"Yah know I don't recall Seref asking me to do anything"** I say smiling

 _ **"You...insolent little child "**_ my father says rearing his arm back before slamming it against my face breaking my nose(it heals but the pain remains briefly)

 **"Do your worst Mother Fucker"** I say spitting out blood

 ** _"Sooner or later you will obey me by retrieving your brother and kill those bothersome friends"_**

 **"Torture me all you want, but I...Will...Never...Betray...My Friends"**

 _ **"Just give it time, you'll crack everyone does"**_ Him says placing the tip of his claw to my chest, immediately electrocuting me

So much pain i felt I tried to hold back but it wasn't long before I scream in agony, to make matters worse multiple black tendril spike were constantly stabbing me i multiple places. Seconds. Minutes. Days. Weeks. A month of non-stop torture not one break if I didn't have two minds I would've gone insane _( gone insane in the membrane)(- I had to sorry)._

 **Him's POV**

 ** _"How...I've been torturing you for an entire month and still you resist me, just be a good boy and get your brother and kill the others"_** I say as I grab my disobedient sons neck

 **"There is no way in hell that I'll ever do what you want"** Fear say weakly

 ** _"You will once I infect you with a little Rage"_** I say placing my claw over his mouth and begin to pour my magic into his body

Immediately my son's eye's glow a sinister bright red, before he tries to launch himself at me, luckily I had him chain to the ceiling, when an idea begins to brew in my mind, I immediately knock out my son

 ** _"Oh this is going to be good"_**

I step away from unconscious son and call back all but one of my demon slaves, I use my magic to scan the city for my son, being quite a challenge with Malice greatly suppressing his power and aura, when I sense two demon aura's, one just outside of the city, that must be the girl no doubt she is Seref's temple, the one place I can't go near, the other was a few miles away from the stadium, there is no doubt that the aura belonged to Malice. After telepathically informing the sole demon the location of my son. Once I feel the demon slaves aura disappeared and Malice's aura out in the open I begin the fun, I open magical moniters all around them

 _ **"Children"**_

 _ **"Surrender Malice to me and you and your families will be spared from enslavement"**_ seeing them doing nothing but speaking amongst each

 _ **"Well I guess if I don't get a family reunion then neither will you, you have three days"**_ I say closing the moniters

 _ **"Soon I will have all the Power to rule all three realms"**_

* * *

 _ **Fear has been disarmed and captured by his former Master, and has been tortured by Him, man talk about worst father ever, well this Friday is my Birthday so on May 11th I will not be writing at all, don't worry I will start again on the 13th or 14th.**_

Screwball: Happy Birthday my little JonJon

Devlin: I may get you in a lot of trouble but happy birthday Jonny

Sparks: never lose the spark my friend, happy birthday

Berserk: happy birthday I guess

So as always

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because _**What Fun is There in Making Sense**_


	27. A Corrupted Mind

**Hello readers welcome to the 26th main chapter, I hope you enjoy,**

* * *

 **A Corrupted Mind**

 **No-one's POV**

For a month and a half Amber has been inside the temple of the Demon God, being feed food given to her by Alan Quinn, the vassal of Seref ZenDragon, Seref was enjoying the company that is until Seref felt a disturbance, a massive magic surge

 _"Damn it, I should have killed you when I had the chance"_ Seref says

 _Amber_

"Yes Seref, did you need me?" Asked Amber walking into the main chambers

 _"You need to find Malice, his father's magic is preventing me from sensing him, I fear they are walking into a trap"_ Seref says placing his transparent hand in the doors as they begin to open

As the doors open they revealed a black armored figure

 _"Fear?, how?"_ Asked Seref

 _ **"Hello Father so nice to see you"**_ Fear said with a eerie tone of voice

 _"Fear remove your helmet now"_ Seref said forcefully

'Eternal' Fear ZenDragon removed his helmet and looked at Seref with glowing red eyes

 _"Amber run"_ Seref says as Amber runs deep into the temple

 **Fear's POV**

 _ **"She can't escape from me, she's bait to bring Malice and the others out of hiding"**_ I say stepping into the temple

I go down the path she took only to be stopped by a pulling force, I turn to see a human wearing black jeans a black shirt and black hair pulled back into a ponytail, pulling on the chain attached to his chest

 ** _Shadow_**

"Stop it Fear, this isn't who you are" Shadow says holding the chain firm in his hands

 _ **"You don't even know who I am"**_ I say pulling the chain slamming my fist into his stomach

I walk through the temple dragging Shadows unconscious body. I then feel her presence hiding in Malice's old room

 ** _"So are you going to hide like a little Bitch or are you..."_**

I received a hard kick to the face throwing me back a few feet, her kick felt as hard as metal. _Metal?,_ of course,

 ** _"So you must be Amber?"_**

"How do you know me?" Asked Amber

 _ **"I met your father in the underworld, I had him make me this sword to smite my enemies"**_ I say unsheathing my sword

"My father is not a de..."

I delivered a shadow infused right hook strong enough to knock her out and drop her the floor, I pick her up and carry over my shoulder as I leave the temple

 _"Fear, you must resist your father's magic"_

I ignore Seref and step out of the temple and stagger a little as Shadows body merged with mine,

 ** _"Vengeance shall be mine, Malice"_**

 **Asuna's POV**

 **"Me and my Brother, we...we're the Children of Him"** Malice said his back against a building

"Your the son of that monster" Blossom said

 **"Look I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you who my father was, but now more than ever I cant afford to captured. "** Malice says walking away, but is stopped by Bricks Chakram

"Our families can be spared, so we will turn you to your father" Blossom said summoning her yoyo

 **"You don't understand my father will say anything to get me, my father doesn't see me and Fear as his children, all he sees is tools, nothing more than items to increase his power"**

"You lie" Blossom says throwing her yoyo only to be stopped by Hope's Sword-Staff

 _ **"I'm sorry to say but we need to save Fear"**_ Hope says sprouting her white wings

 **"Your insane if you think six mortals, and a human with the powers of a Half-Demon can defeat my father, there is no way you can kill him, his wounds will heal faster than you can make them, you will die trying"** Malice says walking away

Until Blossom threw multiple Yoyo's _(one one each finger/10 in total)_ which wrapped around him several times

"Sorry man but you come with us" Butch said grabbing the strings

 **"Kill yourselves, but don't bring me in this I'm trying to save me and my brothers mortality"** Malice says struggling against his bindings

 _(Time Skip)_

We enter the stadium and find the doors far from the entrance, we see the demons sleeping hanging upside down from the ceiling, a black and red throne but no Him, and just behind said throne was Fear in chains. Brick summons and throws two Chakrams, immediately I run to catch him and safely puts him down, I walk towards Brick before slapping for his stupidity. Moments later I hear Fear begin to wake, that was when Malice began to panic

 **"Quick untie me"** Malice says trying to breaking the rope

I cut his bindings as he makes a break for the exit, but was stopped by Fear, only his eyes were a bright red,

 _ **"You will pay for what you did to him"**_ Fear said in a eerie tone of voice

 **"Fear, you been infected by Him's magic"** Malice hold his blade against Fears

 _ **"Oh but I have never felt better, I will make pay for killing Professor Waves"**_ Fear said making me back away

 **"Everyone run, I'll hold off Fear"** Malice says jumping back as Fear swings his sword

Myself and the others leave the stadium only to be followed by the demons hanging from the ceiling.

 **Malice's POV** _(short)_

 **"Brother, this is not you, it's father's magic"** I say clashing blades with Fear

 _ **"I hate you, this is all me, all my rage is directed towards you Malice"**_ Fear said pulling out his gun

Immediately I melt into shadow, and flee as he shoots the first bullet

 _ **"You coward, get back and face JUSTICE"**_ Fear says breathing fire(after JUSTICE)

 **Fear's POV**

 _ **"If you won't face me fairly, then I'll have to play unfairly"**_ I say laughing

 _(Time skip)_

 _ **"Vengeance shall be mine, Malice"**_ I say growing my shadow wings

I immediately jump to the skies causing the ground beneath me to break, as I fly up shortly after Amber awakes.

"Huh... Hey what do you think...Sweet Jesus Christ..." Amber screams looking down

 _ **"Ah good your awake I wouldn't want you to miss this"**_ I say grabbing her neck holding her 50 feet above the ground

"W-w-why?"

 ** _"Malice! Come out of hiding now or I drop your_** ** _Sweet little Amber_** ** _"_**

 **"LIKE HELL YOU WILL"**

I turn to see Malice slightly enraged flying a few feet away

 **"Give me Amber, and we will have our fight"** Malice says, a look of anger and concern on his face

 ** _"Yeah...about that."_**

 **"Don't"**

 _ **"I lied"**_ I say letting go of Amber's neck

Amber screams as she falls,

 **Amber!**

Malice races at his full speed breaking the sound barrier to save the girl, I draw my sword and fly down following my murderous brother. Malice flies slightly left as the female gets closer to the ground, once he passes her he sharply turns right grabbing her as he slides across the asphalt

"M-Malice, thank you" Amber said crying in Malice's chest

 **"No problem, anytime"** Malice says a smile on his face making his pain

 _ **"How sentimental, spare me the affections, and get what's coming to you"**_ I say walking towards Malice

Malice gets up slowly barely able to hold his blade as he began to emit black smoke

"Malice no please"

Malice rushes forward as both his and my blade clash against each other, causing sparks fly, I however overpower him and swing my sword, but he jumps back.

"Hey jackass, heads up"

I turn to see a yellow and green hammer in front of me as it slams into me sending me straight into a building. As I exit the hole I see the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys(minus Hope).

 _ **"Looks like the you all decided to join Malice in death"**_ Isay laughing

Bubbles and Butch were the first to charge only to be knocked out by fists made of their own shadow, as I approach them to deliver the final blow, but I'm both hit with a hammer from the front and a explosive force from behind

Megaton Hammer

Explosive Swing

I stagger a bit before standing back up, from behind I hear the sound of air cutting, I turn and grab the Chakram coming towards me and throw it at the PowerPuff Girl Leader and pierce her shoulder with Shadow as she falls to the floor, immediately Brick runs towards Blossom

 ** _"She has no fight, Haha she will die first"_**

Brick then charges with a Chakram in each hand, in anger he tries his best to slash me, but to no avail, pulling out my gun I unload two rounds in Brick, one in his shoulder and the other in her back. He falls to the ground but Blossom catches him holding him in her lap

"I'm sorry, I tried" Brick said weakly

"I know, you did your best" Blossom said planting a small kiss on his forehead

Two small thin pillars of shadow appear in front of Blossom and Brick which turn to spikes. As the shadows lung at the leaders of the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys, they are immediately stopped by piercing through a red armored arm. I create clones of shadow to deal with Buttercup and Boomer.

 ** _"Why save them when you killed an innocent man"_**

 **"Because they are important to you, listen Fear, not a day goes by that I don't regret killing William Waves, Fear if I could give my life to bring him back I would, but I will not let you be corrupted by Him"** Malice said making me stagger back

I regain my anger as I'm thrown by Boomer's Explosive Swing and Buttercup's Megaton Hammer. Immediately I aim both my guns at them but am punched in the face by a unknown figure

"Hope we told you to stay away" Brick said trying to stand

 ** _"Like Hell I'm going to stand back and watch someone kill my friends and family, especially if that person happens to be my boyfriend"_** Hope says standing her ground

 ** _"You will pay dearly for that, my dear"_**

 _ **"Fear, Baby, please this isn't you the person I fell in love with, I fell in love with someone who was kind, and sweet, and protected his loved ones"**_ Hope says tears welling up in her eyes

 ** _"Oh Baby..."_**

I pull out my gun and shoot her arm, she screams in pain as a smile forms on my face

 _ **"Sorry to disappoint you beautiful, but that man is gone"**_ I say using my magic to bring my sword to me

 _ **"Fear, please I don't want to fight you"**_ Hope says summoning her Sword-Staff

 ** _"I'm sorry, but I do"_**

I charge swinging my blade with speed and precision, all Hope could do was dodge, getting bored I turn my attention to the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys, but am stopped by Hope, she takes away my sword and grabs my hand placing it over her heart

 _ **"If your going to kill them, then you'll have to kill me first and I know you will never hurt me"**_ she said with a warm smile

Immediately I grab her neck and lift her up, as the others surrounded me I smile and make the ultimate threat

 ** _"Any of you take another step and I break her neck"_**

 _ **"F-Fear please I love you, you P-promised"**_ she says a lone tear falls from her face and into my eye

I feel pain and drop Hope as my vision turns from red to normal. Immediately I form a **Black Bubble** around myself, Malice, Amber, the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys keeping Fathers demons from seeing. I immediately grab Hope and hug her, only to be pushed back

 _ **"F-Fear?, is that you?, the real you?"**_ Asked Hope

Without Hesitation I grab her face and plant a kiss on her lips, tasting the sweet lips that I had been denied for 3 months.

 **"Does that answer your question, my love"** I say giving a smile

 _ **"Without a doubt, welcome back Fear"**_ Hope says wrapping her arms around my neck

 **"Fear"**

I turn towards Malice quickly receiving a hard punch to the face

 **"That's for giving yourself over to Father"** Malice says as I rub my jaw

I rear my fist back and strike Malice's face even harder

 **"That's for Shadow's Father"** I say as Malice rubs his jaw

 **"It's good to see you brother"**

 **"It's good to see you too Malice"** I say hugging my Brother

That happiness was short lived as I immediately feel pain in my crotch, I fall to my knees, as I'm kicked in the face by Amber

"That's for dropping me 50ft" Amber said stepping towards Blossom

 **"Look I'm sorry, I wasn't myself"**

 **"So I assume you have a plan brother?"** Asked Malice

 **"Storm the Gates, and kill** _ **Father Dearest"**_ I say drawing my blade

 **"But first you all have to die"**

"WHAT!?" Everyone said in unison

 **"Demons Vemon, when in contact with living human blood and tissue is very lethal, but in a tiny, small dose it acts like a knockout gas, it'll last 10 minutes, after that rush to the stadium and hold off the demons while me and my Brother fight Him"** I sayremoving the armor around my arm as my clawed nails begin to secrete my venom,

In a flash I prick everyone with my claws, but giving a double dose to Amber(because she's Half-Demon), I take blade in hand and cut my wrist and pour blood on everyone to make Him think that I killed them.

 **"I'm sorry, but I need to knock you out"** I say punching Malice with a shadow infused fist, and placing the armor around my arm and dropping the **Black Bubble** , and heading to the stadium dragging Malice.

I enter the stadium and see my father feasting on human souls.

 _ **"Good job my son, now give me Malice"**_

I throw Malice making sure he is more than 10ft away

 ** _"Donec Mortale Inversa"_**

 _ **"Why isn't it working, your seals aren't breaking, wait...I don't sense my magic in you anymore"**_

 **"Right you are Asshat, but this time I brought something that you don't...Friends"**

My friends run through the entrance and stood behind me

 _ **"Oh dear me, what ever shall I do"**_ Father says growing a devilish grin

 _ **"Well you may have friends, but I have an entire army"**_ Him says snapping his claw

Every demon that was on the streets were now standing in front of Him, shortly followed by Antauri with Malice in hand.

 _"Let's try this again"_ Antauri says throwing Malice

 ** _"Donec Mortale Inversa"_**

Malice and myself fall to the ground as we feel a searing pain in our backs, I look towards Malice to see a black spell seal shattering. We both get up and draw our sword

"We don't stand a chance against an army" Brick said _(_ _ **A/N the Black Bubble healed everyone's injuries)**_

 **"What we need is something to even the odds"** I say pulling put the demon summoner I got from Blaze

I press the button and say the names of all the demons I meet in Hell, 4 different colored portal open in front of me

The Gray portal came a metal demon whom I call friend, Mercury wearing a pair of white gauntlets

"It's Payback time, courtesy of Mercury Rose" Mercury said as he quickly turning around looking at Amber

 **"Mercury are you going to be ok?"**

All Mercury did was nod and looked forward

The Gold, Navy Blue, and Black portal showed a Siren, who not only saved me, but help train me

"Thanks Fear, glad I could get in on some of the action" Reagan said equipped with a Wolf Dagger and a Bow/Arrow

From the Orange portal, revealed Larfleez the Demon of Knowledge who helped me escape from Hell

 _"For the life of my former student, I will gladly give into the Greed one last time"_ Larfleez says placing a hand on the lantern strapped to his back

And from the Red and Blue portal came two demons, a Demon of Ice, and a Demon of Fire

 _"Some say the world will end in Fire"_ said Blaze

"Some say it will end in Ice" said Frost

 _"On_ that _day_ you _will_ find _us_ there" the demons said in unison both outfitted with light armor and swords in the color that matched their elements

 **"Fear give me a sec"** Malice says leaving the Stadium with Amber

 **"Malice's POV** _(Short)_

I step just outside the stadium making sure my back was facing the door as I place my hands on her shoulders.

 **"Amber...my father will do everything in his power to make me and my Brother suffer before he takes our power, so please stay out of this, I love you Amber. And if I lost you I fear I would go insane. So please..."**

Without hesitation I kiss Amber, we separate as I walk backwards into the stadium and seal the door way with shadow

 **"Stay out"** I say as I completely seal the door and walk away as I hear pounding on the wall of shadow

 **Fear's POV**

Malice comes back and joins the rest of us

"You've got some balls to do that, but thank you for leaving my daughter out of this" Mercury said tightening his grip

Clearly he didn't like the fact that his Daughter loved a child of Him, and vise versa, but he clearly saw that Malice loved her so much that he would rather die than put her in danger

 **"14 against an entire Army, I like these odds better"**

Me and my Brother step forward and in front of our group and raised are swords and pointed them at our Father

 ** _"By the Fires of Hell, by the Ties of Family, we will kill you Father"_** Me and my Brother said in unison

 **Charge**

I say as everyone charges the Demons, Antauri, and Him,

This is where he dies, the Grand Demon of Evil Vs The Children of Six

* * *

Fear has been released by a tear of true love can you get more romantic than that, I THINK NOT. And now the final battle over Earthland has begun, who will win, Him and his army of Demonized Humans or the Army of Six(Demons, PowerPuff Girls, RowdyRuff Boys, Fear, and Malice)

And so the next chapter

 **The Final Battle**

 **The Grand Demon of Evil Vs The Children of Six**

* * *

So as always

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because _What Fun is There in Making Sense_


	28. The Final Battle

**Welcome readers and fans, thak you all for sticking around, unlike some people**

 **And so without gilding the Lily and was no more do I give you the Seeker of Serenity, the Protector of Italian virginity, the enforcer of Our Lord God, the one the only... Knight of Fear**

* * *

 **The Final Battle**

 **The Grand Demon of Evil Vs The Children of Six**

 **No-one's POV**

The battle between good and evil has began, the demon army losing drastically as Fear and Malice race towards Him, but they are stopped by their old Master, Antauri

 _"My old pupils, this will be your last chance to best your master"_ Antauri says turning his hand into his _Ghost Claws_

Antauricharges without hesitation and attacks without mercy, luckily it was two against one, unfortunately one of them was holding back. Fear, he couldn't bring himself to kill his teacher.

 **Fear's POV**

Me and Malice are thrown back by Antauri, Malice get up before speaking

 **"Get your head in the game Fear, he's not our master anymore"** Malice says in anger

 _Monkey Mind Scream_

Me and Malice fall to our knees holding our ears, Antauri's scream was overpower by the singing from Reagan. I am then surrounded by a bombardment of demons, I rise knocking all demons away, immediately I slam my hand to the ground

 **Shadow Skewers**

All demons were killed by a stab to the heart, unfortunately father, and Antauri dodged. Antauri grabs Malice by the collar and hurls him at Father, as Him raises his claw as black dust particles comes from it and wraps around Malice as he screams in pain as a black energy skeleton is ripped from his body, his body then grows limp before Him throws it away and begins to mutate. Him stepped off his throne as he grew taller, his teeth became jagged, his claws pointed to a razor edge, and finally his voice deepened _(_ ** _A/N_** _his voice will sound like Sauron Black from the Lord of the Rings trilogy)_

 ** _"Haha this is amazing, the power is overwhelming, if this is the power from just one child then imagine the power ill have with your power too Fear."_** Him said stepping towards me

Everyone's attention went straight to my Brother as he screams as he levitates inches above the ground as his skin turns red, a pair of natural red demon wings grows from his back, his eyes turn pitch black, and two 5 inch horns come from his forehead

 **"Father...You've turned me into a full blooded demon...that was a big mistake"**

 **Cursed Flames**

Malice turns and breathes the biggest flame any of us has ever seen and it was all directed towards Him, once he stops he looks at all of us

 **"What are you waiting for, finish fucking him the fuck up"** Malice says grabbing his sword

"Language please" Mercury said switching his gauntlets to battle mode(Yang Xiao Long's signature weapon Ember Celica)

 **"Suck a Cock"** Malice says charging Father

While my Brother and others charge my father, I go for Antauri and slam into him with all my might causing cracks forming all over his body as the metal shatters revealing Antauri in his Black Monkey form

 _"Fear?, what's going on"_ asked Antauri

I raise my blade to his throat

 **"I don't want to kill you, so leave"**

Antauri turns his entire turns purple as he phases through the floor, I turn to see everyone on the ground. Immediately I rush my father, jumping as a deliver a punch knocking him back

 **"Are you guys ok?"** I ask as everyone gets up

"We've been better" Buttercup said leaning on her hammer for support

 **"Malice, can you still fight?"**

 **"I'm still breathing aren't I? "** Asked Malice

 **"Good"** I say feeling that warm sensation just like when I fought the Snake Brothers, and began to let off steam

 **Dragonsoul**

 **"When did you master your innate ability?"** Asked Malice

 **"In Hell, where else"**

 **"Well then that means I can let lose myself"** Malice says as I sense his power doubled and before long quadrupled

 **Killer Instinct**

Malice grows in size as his, armor fuses to his skin, his mouth grows wider, his tongue becomes longer _(think hulk sized Venom, but red and without the Spiderman logo)_ , and finally grows a 8ft tail.

 **"Let's end this quickly I can only controll this form for so long"** Malice says talking in a raspy voice _(Venoms voice from Venom trailer#2)_

Malice picks up his sword and charges as I disappeared in a trail of smoke as I reappear behind Father stabbing him. Him screams in pain as my sword burns his skin, he quickly recovers and turn around knocking me away.

 ** _"You little...Argh"_**

Malice slashes his blade across Him's back causing him to bleed before the wound healed itself

 ** _"You know what I don't want your power anymore"_** ****my Demon Father said knocking Malice unconscious and taking his blade as Malice turned back to normal

The sword then had red vein lines pulse though it

 ** _"Say hello to the Cursed Poison Sword, kills anything with power, I do love this new power"_** Him says charging at me

I manage to block his sword with my holy blade, but I'm overpowered by his strength and my blade is thrown to the side. Him raises his blade and brings it down, in that moment everything slows down, my life flashes before my eyes, if I die today, I will have no regrets. I had my best friend Shadow, I had great friends, I had love, but time speeds up as I then see a blur of white followed by red. I look in horror as Hope's helmet splits in two and I see green veins rapidly spreading from her neck.

 ** _"Oh I missed, don't worry you'll join her soon" _** Father says raising his blade again

As he reaches the peak of his swing he is slammed by two people, a Killer Instinct Malice, and a hammer wielding Brick, both filled with rage.

"Get her out of here." Brick said blocking Him's blade with Buttercup's Hammer

I rush out carring Hope(bridal style) of the stadium having noticed that Malice's shadow wall was gone, the same with Amber, I set her done gently as she places a hand on my face as she smiles

 ** _"I have no regrets, metting you was the happiest day of my life_** _"_ Hope says as the poisoned veins spread to the left side of her face, knowing there is nothing I could do I begin to cry

 ** _"Please don't cry my love"_** she says wiping away my tears as her eyes close

This is all my Fath...My...Fathers fault. Like Father Like Son, I hope this works. I open my mouth as my teeth lengthen, I then lift Hope as I bite he shoulder, as I pull away, I end up extracting all of her power until her armor evaporates and she returns to normal, and the last thing to change was here belt, the morpher had a large crack in it and dimmed to a Gray color. The green poison filled veins soon disappear. Immediately I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see Reagan

"Don't worry I'll watch over her"

 **"Thank you Reagan"** I say as my teeth return to size as I absorb Hope's power

I stand and walk inside and see Amber

 **"My brother asked you to stay out of this fight, so leave"**

My body begins to radiate heat hotter than my **Dragonsoul**

 **"Let's take this up a notch"** I say as I burst into pure white flames

 **Dragonsoul Brilliant Flame**

Calling forth my sword, which bursts into flames, as I charge my father, seeing my brother about to lose control of his Killer Instinct form, I slash his chest which erupts into white flames _(the wound)_ taking longer to heal. Each and every time Him tries to strike one of my friends I immediately block his blade

 ** _"ENOUGH!_** _"_ Him says as a Dark Magical Shockwave knocks everyone back

 **No-one's POV**

Him's Shockwave not only knocks everyone away, but knocks Fear's blade away from his hand. With a smile on his face Him raises his blade as Fear slowly get up his back facing his Father, when Him thrusts, Fear's body is pushed out of the way by a Half-Demon female, Amber Rose was so scared she shut her eyes as the blades tip came closer, Amber then felt a splash of blood on her face, not feeling pain she opens her eyes and saw nothing but horror.

It was Malice, holding the blade pierced through his chest preventing it from getting closer to Amber _(_ ** _A/N_** _Malice's back is facing Him, the blade entered his back and exited his chest/and the power of the weapon reversed Malice's Killer Instinct form)_. Him lifts his sword with Malice still on it

 ** _"Oh it looks like I have a bug on my new sword, how revolting"_** Him says swinging his sword flinging Malice across the stadium as he slams into the wall shortly falling to the ground

Without Hesitation Fear rushes to his brothers aid, Amber however stood there in shock

 _Enter anime heart beat_

Amber begins slowly turn her plain expression to one of anger as her teeth begin to slowly become fangs, and began to emitt a powerful aura one that makes Him back away in fear

 ** _"What magic is this?"_**

Amber grows 6 inches ripping her current clothing(her body forms new metal clothing) her skin turns to metal, her hair into short spikey Gray metal, but her eyes stayed the same Sapphire blue color.

Anger, no, Pure Uncontrollably Rage welled up in side her as she finally accepted her demon genes. She looked as herself until she gazed at her hand, with some concentration she turned her left hand into a spiked Mace, and her right turned to a razor sharp blade, immediately Amber let out a rage filled scream before attacking the Grand Demon of Evil and winning, but only slightly

 **Malice's POV**

I sit against the wall of the stadium as the poison begins to spread

 **"Malice"**

My brother rushes to my side, but I wasn't focused on him, my focus was on Amber. She finally accepted her heritage, and man she was a badass,

 **"Don't worry Malice I'll take your power away"** Fear says but I stop him

 **"Fear, you can't take the power of a Full-Demon, a Full-Demons power will always replenish itself"** I say reaching into my shadow

 **"Fear, protect her, please"**

 **"Of course"**

 **"And take this as a thank you for bringing me** **back" ** I say pulling out my shadow

 **"No Malice I cant"**

 **"I'm not asking, I'm telling"** I say placing a hand on his shoulder and shoving my shadow into Fear

I begin to stare off before I see someone

 **Fear's POV**

 **"William I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me for my sin"** Malice said as he exhaled slowly not breathing

 **Goodbye Malice**

I stand up bursting into my **Brilliant Flames** , I turn and see Amber Fighting Him, but is shortly knocked back, I take this time to attack only to be punched in the chest followed by the face, I blacked out

 _"Are you giving up?"_

 **"What"**

 _"Are you giving up?"_

 **"No, but I can't beat him, he's just to strong"**

 _"Then you are giving up, I didn't raise a quitter"_

I open my eyes looking around and see time had frozen. Him, Mercury, Amber, Larfleez, the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys all stood frozen in time

 **"You lied to me, you lied to us"** I say turning to look at the Demon God, Seref ZenDragon

 _"I'm sorry, I did it to protect you, you must know I loved you both, I didn't want to lose another son" Seref said_

 **"Why are you here?, you know we are going to lose don't you"**

 _"No, I came to give you something"_ Seref said as his hand is engulfed in a red, and white flame _"it's Forbidden technique called Extinction Flame"_ Seref said handing me the flame

 **"Seref, there's a reason it's Forbidden, what are you not telling me"**

 _"You can only use Extinction Flame by offering your soul"_

 **Done**

I open my eyes to see Amber Fighting Him again alongside the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys _(Hope awake standing at the entrance),_ I look down to see the red and white flame, I look up and see Amber coming towards me. Immediately I grab her with my non-flaming hand, as she struggles out of my grin i slam my head into hers knocking her out.

 **"Mercury take your daughter and get the others back in Hell"** I say throwing Amber at Mercury as he and the other Demons return to Hell

 **"Hey Father.."** I rush forward getting Him's attention

Once my Father turns around I plunge my flaming hand through his chest pulling out his heart, before crushing it in my hands.

 ** _"Wh-What have you done_** **"** Him said holding his chest

 **"It's called Extinction Flame"**

 ** _"Why you insolent child"_** Him says stabbing me through the chest

Only for it to phase right through me, he looks at his claw as it begins to fade out of existence

 ** _Ostium Apertum in Arce Akuma_**

A red and black portal opens behind Him as he run towards as his body fades out of existence forever. Everyone gathered together to enjoy our victory, it was however short-lived as I grab my chest as my heart felt like it was exploding, it was then begin to notice my body and armor being turned into stone, without hesitation I grab the morpher out of my belt and crush it separating myself from Shadow

 **Shadow's POV**

After separating from Fear I feel lightheaded, I turn in worry to see fear turning to stone.

"Fear, what's happening to you" I asked as Fear grabbed his sword(and taking his helmet off)

 **"I no longer have a soul, I knew my fate, so promise me when and if you tell your children of this let them know that I accepted my death with a smile on my fa..."** Fear said turning to stone and a small crack forming from the corner of his mouth

Sadness filled the area

"Well, normally I would say 'see you in Hell' but that would require me to see you again, so to you Him, I say goodbye" I say breaking the ice until I hear a quiet voice

 ** _Death Arrows_**

Immediately I put my hand on the ground and use what magic I have left to create a shield around my friends just in time as the arrows hit them. Good. My friends are safe and...

Everyone's facial expressions change to one of pure horror as I cough up blood I look down to see a black tendril that had pierced my chest slowly wrap around me, I extend my arm towards my friends, particularly one specifically

"Asuna, I...I...Lo...Love..."

Asuna grabs my hand as I am pulled into the portal

 **Asuna's POV**

Shadow places his hand to the ground creating barriers around us as some demon energy hits the shields. Once the barriers were dropped my face turns to pure horror as I see a black tendril had pierced his chest and was wrapping around him, shadow then extends his arm towards me

"Asuna, I...I...Lo...Love..." that was all Shadow said I grab hold of his hand as he is pulled away through the portal, before promptly closing

All that was left has his Black Ring which lay on the ground where he once stood, I fall to my knees and stare at the ring before crying. I cried for what felt like hours. The Grand Demon of Evil known as Him was dead but at the cost of the lives of 4 people, Hope, Malice, Fear, an-and...Shadow.

* * *

A moment of silence for our four fallen comrades

'Eternal' Fear ZenDragon

R.I.P.

Chapter 1 - Chapter 28

* * *

'Burning' Malice ZenDragon

R.I.P.

Chaper 17 - Chapter 28

* * *

'Courageous' Hope Saito

R.I.P.

Chapter 4 - Chapter 28

* * *

Shadow Marvolo Waves

R.I.P.

Chapter 1 - Chapter 28

* * *

Each and everyone of you shall be missed,

So after this there will be just one more chapter

 ** _Epilogue_**

 ** _A Funeral and a New Threat_**

So tell me what you think of the chapter, please leave a review, and if you have any questions about the chapter just shoot me a Private Message(PM)

And remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **_What Fun is There in Making Sense_**


	29. Epilogue

**Welcome to the final chapter of Knight of Fear**

 **A/N** the bad guys, and dead Demonized Humans are turned back to human and return to life

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **A Funeral and a New Threat**

Him's death had released every soul he had devoured as they returned to there respective bodies, soon the Demonized Humans come back from the dead and return to human _(you die a demon, you live, bad guys revived)_. Days pass as everyone in town who was turned into demon stood in front of a grave with a statue of Fear and four names inscribed on a gold plaque

 _"Here lies the brave people who gave their live protecting the city"_

 _Fear ZenDragon_

 _Malice ZenDragon_

 _Hope Saito_

 _Shadow Waves_

 _My your souls rest in peace in the great beyond_

The atmosphere around the grave was an unhappy one as everyone placed a flower at the statues feet

"Fear was a fighter, a warrior, he would protect everyone even at the cost of his life, we would not be here if it weren't for him" Brick said a tone of sadness in his voice promptly stepping down

"Malice was rough around the edges, but he stood his ground when it counted, during Fear's torture Malice didn't falter in taking care of us all, but fell at the hands of their horrible father, Fear and Malice you both will be missed dearly" Blossom said on the verge of tears

The final person to approach the stand was someone close to Shadow, Fear, and Hope, Asuna Saito takes the stand trying to keep a brave face

"Hope, was very close to my brothers and I, there will not be a day that I won't miss her, Fear was a the most honorable man I have had the pleasure of meeting, and his Best friend, my...My late boyfriend, Shadow Waves was...was the swe-sweetest, kindest, b..b..Bravest person I have ever known...i can't do this" Asuna leaves the funeral tears pouring from her eyes

Once everyone leaves, save for a few policemen, A masked dark figure standing on the roof of the closest building, wearing a leather cloak jacket over a thick sleeveless vest, wearing black jeans and black shin high spiked combat boots _(cloak, vest, and pants=Blade. Boots=Beelzemon. Digimon Tamers),_ he jumps down landing in front of Malice's grave and Fear's stone body _(Statue on a Stone pedestal)_

 **"All that power and you die before realizing the truth"** the dark figure says pulling out a lone Black Rose **"You could have been gods"** he say placing the rose

"Hey your not supposed to be here" the officer says placing his hand on the figures shoulder

Letting out a sigh the dark figure swings his arm past the officer as his hand is now covered in blood. The Officers body drops to his knees before falling to the ground while his head rolls, the killer then brings his blood covered hand to his mouth licking some of the blood before shaking his head in disgust

 **"Blac..to old, this mortal has passed his expiration date"**

 _"Quit stalling and get the relic"_ a raspy voice spoke through his head

 **"As you wish Master Akuma"** the masked figure says jumping to the nearest roof as he jumps from roof to roof until he stands in front of the new Townsville Museum

As the dark figure opens the doors he walks over to a display case with a rainbow colored rock geode, he breaks the case promptly taking the rock as the alarms blared

Freeze

Multiple police officers aim there guns at the dark figure

"Drop the rock or else"

 **"Or else...or else, why must mortals with short lifespans always say 'or else' I just doesn't make sense"** he says taking out a black feather dagger _(drago sword = Power Rangers Dino Thunder)_

The blade wielding figure then slashes the air creating multiple black lines to form, but all point forward as he turns the blade in hand

 **"Death Arrows"**

He swings his dagger as the arrows launch themselves piercing everyone in the heart. He continued to walk put until he was stopped by the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys

 **"Well, looks like I get to have my revenge early"** he rushes knocking the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys to the floor

 **"You die first"** he said lifting Brick by his neck

 _"Another time, I need the relic...NOW"_

 **"Well looks like you get to live for now"** he said dropping Brick

 **Ostium Apertum in Arce Akuma**

A red and black swirling portal opens in front of the mysterious warrior as Brick tries to get up

"Wh-Who are you?" Brick said pain in his voice

 **"I'm surprised you don't recognize someone you killed"** he said turning to brick **"hear my name and learn it well fore it will be the name of you and your friends killer, I am Kaiser ThornHeart, and you all shall pay for what you did to me"** Kaiser said walking through the portal as it closes behind

Behind Kaiser was a dark dangerous dead forest, in the sky was a sun as dark as night, and in front was a 30ft castle made of pure Black Obsidian.

 **Kaiser's POV**

I walk to the entrance of the castle only to be stopped by the guards, without hesitation I slam their heads into each other with such force they bleed from their eyes, ears, mouth, and nose, all at once, I walk through the entrance as I go to the left and down the steps entering Kreature's lab, as I see my master in a bubbling liquid filled tube as wires and tubes plug into his fading body

 _"Did you get the relic?" Asked Master Akuma_

 **"I did"** I say crushing the geode leaving a red crystal that radiated a rainbow glow

Kreature then grabs it from me and plugs it in the machine

"There we have now slowed the process giving us more time to save you my lord" Kreature says working on the machine

 _"Good, now find away to heal me so we can kill that pathetic planet along with those children"_

I walk out of the lab and head upstairs passing Antauri before walking into my chambers hearing the sound of chains and yelling from the sealed cell

 **"It's no use, no one will help you boy"**

"Go to Hell Kaiser"

 **"Goodnight to you too boy"** I say as I lie in bed and slowly drift to sleep

* * *

Who is Akuma, and how is Kaiser alive, are our hero's lives in danger and who is in the cell inside Kaiser's chambers

All the answers to the questions and more shall be answered in the Sequel _**Revenge of the Dead**_

so this is the final sign off on Knight of Fear

And remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **_What Fun is There in Making Sense_**


End file.
